Life Through the Mirror
by Cheyenne Malfoy
Summary: Hermione, after witnessing the deaths of those important to her at the Great battle at Hogwarts, is determined to change the future. Using Dumbledore's help she travels back to the past but what will she do when she meets Tom Riddle Face to Face? Will She get her revenge and prevent the future bloodshed or will she fall head over heels for the young charmer?
1. Putting the past in front of us

**I DONT OWN ANY OF THE Characters THEY ARE PROPERTY OF JK ROWLING. It be sweet if i did though. This story was just written for fun so please dont get all offended and sue or something. **

**Prologue**

Hermione granger on all counts was a modest girl. She had never really sought anything but acknowledgement of her vast intelligence or as her friend Ron like to put it "Know-it-alledness". Most of her fame, if she had any, was simply from being best friends with Harry Potter, The-boy-who-lived. Most people could attest that among her various qualities, the ones she was most famous for were her loyalty, stubbornness, determination, and quick thinking. When Dumbledore was murdered at the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts and her best friend Harry had come to the conclusion he was not coming back the following year but going to continue to find the horcuxes, she had joined him without a second thought.

Now here she stood, in the middle of the battle field her beloved Hogwarts had become, battling Death Eaters and desperately trying to find her friends. In a moment of distraction she was caught off guard and Bellatrix Lestrange tried to take advantage and aimed a killing curse at her that would have been her undoing if it hadn't been for someone jumping between them.

"RON!" She cried in despair finally recognizing her savior after Bellatrix had retreated to fight with someone else.

Death made him look so peaceful; it had wiped away all the traces of anguish from the recent deaths in his family at this very battle, she felt if she could just touch him he'd wake up. In desperation she shook him hard the tears pouring down her face so hard she could barely see him anymore. _Don't leave me. Please Ron No. Don't. Don't leave you can't be dead_ was the mantra she repeated in her head until she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

Harry removed his invisibility cloak with a look in his eyes that was heartbreakingly gentle. He pulled her close to his chest and she could feel his tears on her shoulder. She could not lose both of them tonight. She would not lose both of them.

"Harry," she whispered hoarsely, "where were you going in your invisibility cloak?"

He wouldn't answer her and that's when she knew. Lord Voldemort had just made the announcement that if they would hand over Harry he would spare everyone else. He had also made sure to point out how many had already died and been injured on his behalf. Now here he was looking at his best friends, one who had died for him and the other who was undergoing heart shattering pain at the loss. He was giving himself up.

"Harry no! You can't! What about all we've worked for!" she screeched at him letting go of Ron's body to hit any of Harry's flesh she could reach.

"I have to Hermione. I finally understand." He replied solemnly. "Part of his soul is IN me." At this he looked disgusted with himself.

Then he left her and walked to greet death like an old friend while her heart shattered completely and she was amazed she was still alive from the pain. It seemed minutes later that Voldemort's high cold voice was heard over the grounds again announcing Harry's death. She was near the front line when his body was brought out by a bawling Hagrid and a legion of death eaters following the Dark Lord himself.

It hurt her to think those vibrant green eyes would never flash with mischief and wit. After Neville beheaded Nagini she had a plan and it would be put to action. She would get revenge on the one who was causing her this pain. She was going to go back in time and hurt Tom Riddle like she had been hurt tonight. She would wipe him from the face of the earth.

**Chapter 1: Putting the Past in Front of Us.**

Hermione took advantage of the commotion caused by Neville's bold action and bolted to the headmaster's office. The stone Gargoyles shattered and no longer providing any protection but she felt it was at least polite to acknowledge them in her determined trek to her destiny.

"Can I go up?"

"By all means and don't mind me ill just be here crumbling." It replied sarcastically.

In seconds she was flinging open the door to the now empty office and her heart rose to her throat at the sudden swell of memories. She knew what she had to do and steeled herself for all sorts of reactions from the former head of the school. She turned her attention to the portrait directly behind the headmaster's chair to the occupant with twinkling blue eyes and half-moon spectacles.

"Dumbledore I have to stop this! I have to stop all this pain and death and destruction. I have to save Ron and Harry and I think you know how to help me do it!" She vomited before she had even considered what to say.

The ex-headmaster observed her over the top of his spectacles looking mildly amused and proud of her like she was a child who had just solved a hard puzzle. Then he smiled at her like an even prouder parent.

"Why indeed my dear I do." He replied with a chuckle. "And I'm sure you've already guessed what you must do."

"I've got an assumption. I need to go back and stop Voldemort when he was still riddle!"

"Ah you have solved much. Yes that is indeed what you must do. You need to get close to Riddle and if need be take him out as it were. I've had this as an emergency plan for awhile. Open the drawer there in the desk, the password is phoenix."

Hermione did as she was asked and opened a drawer full of paper work and back story for her. It contained papers stating she was pureblood, her new name: Aurora Craith, her necessary paper work for enrolling in school for her…5th year! She let out a groan at this but continued to flip through the papers.

"Now the Craiths are a notorious pureblood family with several generations in slytherin, but unbeknownst to the main populous they were my followers. We kept it a secret specifically for this plan. They will help you provide you with gold and anything else you need. This will get you accepted with Riddle and his followers almost immediately but we must change your appearance to match the family so that there will be no suspicion." Dumbledore instructed constantly but at this he looked sorry. "I'm afraid the changes will be permanent. We will also have to make you slightly younger but only slightly."

"I'll do it." Hermione replied with no hesitation. "Ill do it for them."

"Now Miss. Granger you realize that you may not be able to get back and you may not meet your friends in the future?" Dumbledore asked gravely.

"I do and it's worth it."

"In that case drink the potion in the box you shall find in the drawer as well."

Hermione allowed herself one calming breath and looked at her reflection in the night darkened windows; it was familiar and soon to be lost with Harry and Ron. Her mane of bushy hair she wouldn't mind loosing but everything else she'd miss. _For them _she thought and downed the potion in one gulp. Then she fell into a world of pain. Her skin burned like she had fallen into molten lava and she clawed at it viciously. Her vision went black and her eyes itched and ached while the roots of her hair were on fire. Her bones felt like they were exploding inside of her.

Then as sudden as it had came the pain left leaving her gasping for breath on the floor of the office. Slowly and cautiously she stood to study her reflection and gasped in amazement. She was around the same height but for a fifth year it would make her at least medium height with long toned legs and small feet. Her skin which had previously always clung to a tan no matter what was now pale. Her bushy light brown hair was now dark brown almost black, smooth and fell in gentle waves down to her small waist. Her eyes were big and a lovely deep blue and she had rosy cheeks and her nose was now small and delicate. Her mouth which had once been kind of wide was now small with gorgeous pouty red lips. Even the bone structure of her face had changed making it fine and regal looking. That wasn't the only structure that had changed now her frame was tiny yet she had what she thought to be at least a d cup chest now and her tiny waist flared into rounded hips and her bum was now quite perfectly round.

Hermione's mouth opened and closed in pure amazement. For a second she didn't think she could get over it but then reminded herself of her reasons. She calmly turned around from her reflection in the window and cocked her regal eyebrow at Dumbledore who chuckled amused.

"Well now that that's done," he continued, "there is a letter to myself in that drawer too so make sure you take it with you."

"Thank you so much professor! I couldn't do this without you." Hermione replied with tears threatening to break through.

"You are quite welcome my dear. Now there is a trap door under the head master's desk in which is a special mirror which shall take you back in time to about two weeks before the start of riddles 5th year. It will take you to the Craith's manor and I dare say they shall be expecting you."

The man in the portrait smiled at Hermione his eyes wishing her untold luck but as she was about to leave his Phoenix Fawkes landed on her arm and she felt a burning pain on her hipbone and gasped aloud. She quickly yanked up her top and then started crying with gratitude. On her hip was a tattoo of a beautiful Phoenix in flight a blessing and protection from the magical bird.

Hermione took a few calming breaths and flung open the trap door to see a beautiful body length mirror with gold casing. She slid in and as she was about to close the flap she addressed the ex-headmaster again.

"Well professor looks like its time to put the past in front of us."

Dumbledore's eyes sparkled and with that she pressed her body against the mirror and was flying backwards through darkness.

Hermione woke up on an impossibly soft bed in a very, very large stately room. She stretched lazily for a second before jumping out of bed to find out what was going on. Her wand was on the bedside table and she snatched it up immediately preparing herself mentally for attack.

She knew she had to be at Craith Manor and she also realized she must have fainted during her journey through the mirror. She spared herself a grimace before running her hand through her now silky hair expecting bushiness. She wanted to leap for happiness since she had finally gotten rid of that mane but figured there were more important matters to attend to.

With a loud crack a female house elf wearing a sheet in a toga fashion appeared at her elbow.

"Pardon me Mistress Aurora," she stammered, "but peony was sent to get you mistress. Your father wants to see you in his study."

"Urm...ah yes right. Lead the way Peony." Hermione replied just barely managing to remember the details of her back story.

She was now Aurora Craith the only daughter of the noble and ancient Craith line. Daughter to Malinda and Victor Craith and sister to a brother at least 13 years her senior Vasher. _Oh gods please let this work._ She pleaded silently as Peony walked her through the handsome rooms of the manor to a great oak door.

"Pardon me Mistress Aurora but I'm not allowed to take you further. Ill draw you a bath as you talk with your father." Squeaked the elf before running off.

With her heart thumping in her throat Hermione found the courage to push open the door and meet her new father. The study was huge handsome room similar to the headmaster office at Hogwarts. It had the décor typical for 1943 and everything looked outrageously expensive. _Nothing but the best for the Craith's. _She thought and finally turned her sights on the man facing the large stone fire place in the middle of the room.

Victor Craith was tall and she obviously didn't get the pale skin from him as he had a nice tan but when she turned around she saw she got his eyes and also the similar shape of the chin and the regal eyebrows. Dumbledore's potion sure did its job. She defiantly could pass as his daughter.

He observed her with an eyebrow cocked but soon smiled warmly at her. He closed the distance between them and looked her in the eyes and again smiled.

"Welcome my daughter," he greeted. He had a deep comforting voice that drew one in. "I see Dumbledore went all out. You truly are a child of the house of Craith. We sent your papers along to Hogwarts, you will be sorted privately of course, so you will need to show up a day early but that won't be a problem. Now Aurora Tell me about yourself my daughter."

Around two hours later Hermione left the study to bathe and get ready for dinner astounded by how close she already was to the Craiths. Though they knew she wasn't they really wanted her for a daughter so they looked on her like normal parents would. She spent the two weeks before she had to dive into her mission thoroughly enjoying herself. Then a few days before she had to leave Malinda took her shopping at diagon alley and bought all the things she'd need for school, new clothes and other essentials like that.

When it was finally time to take her portkey to the Headmaster's office Hermione was in legitimate tears. The woman hugged at each other sobbing while Victor patted and hugged them both being the grown up man in this situation. Finally kissing them both on the cheek Hermione went forward to her new life at Hogwarts. To begin everything again and stop the terror Tom riddle would become.


	2. A sorting Affair

**Author Note:Thank you guys who read and liked the first chapter, I hope this one surpasses or at least meets your expectations.**

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS though that would be awesome. **

**Chapter 2: A sorting Affair.**

As soon as Hermione touched the glowing portkey she was lifted off her feet and zooming toward her destination with that familiar sensation of being gripped by a hook. At the point when she started to feel like she must have taken off from Antarctica for it to be taking this long to get to her destination, her feet slammed into carpet.

When she opened her eyes she half expected it to be the same as she had left it fifty years in the future, but no. It was the same office and same set up except, that instead of being in a portrait alongside Dumbledore's, Armando Dippet was seated in the headmaster's chair in front of her and all of Dumbledore's possessions were missing making the room kind of dull.

The little man in front of Hermione had dull brown eyes that didn't seem as piercing or even as clever as the man who would replace him, brown hair that was going the way of silver, a small beard undergoing the same problems as his hair to cover a weak chin and a map of wrinkles. This rather surprised her as she had never even thought of Dumbledore as being old or having wrinkles even though when she knew him he would be 30 to 40 years Dippet's senior.

He squinted up at her for a second before seeming to remember why she was supposed to be in his office right now.

"Ah, Miss Craith?" He said more to himself than her, "Yes, We've been expecting you. Your father sent in your paper work the other day so you are all enrolled. Yes, I realize the transition from home schooling to an academy of this size may be a bit overwhelming to you, but don't you worry we have an excellent head boy and girl, with dazzling prefects."

Dippet smiled at Hermione in what she was sure he meant to be a reassuring way but mainly looked like he was constipated. He turned from her for a second and fumbled around with the papers cluttering his desk. She chanced a glance and recognized all of them as being the paper work she had brought with her to this time.

"There are only two things for us to do then," another weak smile, "We must sort you into a house and then get your schedule all set up."

He stood and went to the selves at the side of the room to pull out the ancient and tatty sorting hat. It hadn't changed a bit, future or past, it still looked like rubbish. Dippet pulled out a stool for her to perch on then lowered the hat to her head. Just like when she was eleven the world was extinguished as the hat covered her at and its presence filled her ears.

_Ohhhh a time traveler are we? Hmm aren't you here for sorting 50 years early missy? _Its voice filled her mind as it probed her to find out where to put her. _I see you were sorted Gryffindor…a good choice. But oh you've changed…It's all here in your head, you have a mission, A thirst to prove yourself, and oh you're clever always clever…but a deceiver. Power, I see raw power and you wear it well. You would flourish in Slytherin this go around._

_I need to be in Slytherin! _She begged it, but from what she was hearing it wouldn't have much problem placing her there.

"SLYTHERIN!" It bellowed to the room and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. Her plan may go off without a hitch after all.

Professor Dippet clapped his hands with a smile, "Ah good good I'll send for a prefect from your new house my dear!"

He placed the hat back on its shelf and scribbled furiously on a piece of parchment that he gave to his owl that sat where Fawkes would one day. Hermione watched it till flew out of sight with a slight smirk on her face. _Well this isn't nearly as hard as I thought. _

"Excuse me Professor," she began uncertainly, "When will I be able to see professor Dumbledore?

"Hmm...Oh soon I suspect, classes start tomorrow. Speaking of which you're schedule my dear." He replied flourishing the piece of parchment with her classes on it.

She was spared having to reply by a knock on the office door that made both of them jump.

"Come in."

In sauntered a very handsome boy with an expressionless mask on his impossibly handsome face. He was tall with very pale skin that made his beautiful almond colored eyes stand out. He had a strong jaw and very regal bone structure with a nose off a Greek vase. She could tell he was lean and toned and even the school uniform could hide that and he had an aura of power that circled around him.

"Ah Tom, I thought it be you to come! This is Miss Aurora Craith, she just enrolled from being home schooled and has been placed in your house." Dippet smiled at Tom like a loving father. "I was hoping you could show her the ropes and such."

It took every ounce of Hermione's will power not to curse Riddle right then. This was the man who would grow into Voldemort and kill her friends and countless innocents. Her hand tightened on her knee to the point her knuckles were white. She was very proud of herself for keeping the look of the utmost loathing from her face and managed to give him the regal smile Malinda had showed her how to do.

Riddle's eyes roved over her taking in everything and nervously she realized she had worn an uniform with the same length as the ones she'd wear in the future, modest there but here 5 inches shorter than anyone else's. If he liked what he saw or not he didn't show it but stuck out his hand and gave her a seducing smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle."

She shook his hand without hesitating and that surprised him. _Everyone else is probably too scared to even stand this close to him_ She thought dryly. He recovered quickly and led the way from the head's office staying almost uncomfortably close to her.

Hermione steeled her nerves to keep from flinching at the close proximity of him and kept walking keeping her eyes everywhere but on him. With his looks girls would throw themselves at him almost instantly and she was going to give him a chase. His eyes were burrowing holes in the side of her face from the intensity of his stare, he was willing her to look at him she knew, and she wouldn't be that easy.

Riddle's Hogwarts was different from her own in the way that it seemed cleaner and obviously younger. The halls were empty because most students wouldn't arrive till the next day. She already knew why Riddle was early, this was his only true home why would he stay away from it longer than he needed.

The longer Hermione resisted looking at Riddle the slower he seemed to walk until they stopped completely; thankfully this happened right in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. His eyes continued to burn holes in the side of her head as she waited for him to finally give the password and let her in. At this point all she wanted was to get to her dorm and prepare for her meeting with Dumbledore, Instead she was standing outside the common room looking stupid with possible the most absurdly handsome man she had ever seen outside of Draco Malfoy.

"Salazar," Riddle finally said to the wall which opened up to a passage that led to the common room. Riddle took the lead with Hermione following at a polite distance behind till they reached the common room and they could stand side by side again.

The common room all in all was quite impressive; it was a low ceilinged, dungeon like room with the décor being in the Slytherin colors of black, silver, and of course green. It looked as if the common room was at least slightly under the lake which gave it a green watery look. That look was emphasized with several lamps of normal and green color which sole purposes seemed to be to cast more shadow than provide light. Several very nice low dark green sofas with black squashy arm chairs loitered around in random places in the common room; most of them being by the large stone fire place that cast no warmth. All in all the atmosphere was quite grand, but spooky and cold.

"Your dormitory is down that hall and second door to the left." Riddle whispered even closer than he was before. "your things have already been brought and should be with the empty bed. Please come to me with any problems and I hope to see you at the sorting tomorrow."

Hermione glanced up at Riddle and gave him a sensual smile before slinking off to her dorm and flopping down on her bed. _Safe_. She felt exhausted in so many ways and she knew that would not do since she would have to do way more in the upcoming days. She stretched her entire body before finally digging through her trunk for a book Malinda had given her right before she left. She certainly needed to relax and get back in the game.

Hermione awoke the next morning in the most awkward sleeping position and with a crick in her neck which annoyed her greatly. She had slept quite deeply and dreamlessly for once since seeing the war; maybe an effect of seeing the school so at peace…even if Riddle was here. Since It was only Riddle, her and a few assorted teachers on the grounds meals were served in her room which relieved her greatly because she could mentally prepare for finally diving into Riddle.

On and on Hermione practiced Occlumency, read ahead in all of her school books, practiced the few spells she was having trouble remembering and even practiced doing her make up; anything to keep her busy. Then finally it came time for her to face the music, as they say, and go down for the sorting.

Even with her reluctant departure Hermione made it to the Great Hall not late but not early either, so in Slytherin terms perfectly on time. She had lengthened her skirts a little but not too much just to make sure she'd stand out and she made sure to pick out a uniform that showed off her new body.

Hermione picked her way over to the Slytherin table ignoring all hostile glares from the other houses. Then she noticed Riddle, looking even more dashing than he had the prior evening, motioning to a seat beside him. _how nice he saved me a seat, right in the middle of the vipers nest. _She sat beside him and gave him a small smile and started in on her greeting tactic that Malinda and Victor had trained her in as he went to go help the other prefects.

She would meet eyes with everyone near her and nod keeping her face cold and regal then switch to the next person. The key was to greet everyone the same, you didn't want to make enemies in Slytherin your first day. Riddle had yet to try to speak to her which was possible a good thing as it gave her more time to prepare when a boy sat directly in front of her and couldn't have been anything other than a Malfoy. Hermione barely suppressed a very loud groan when he turned his attention to her.

He had the same longish silky white blond hair that seemed characteristic of all Malfoys, and same face structure with pale skin and bright blue eyes. He was attractive of course, and built like a seeker which must also run in the family. His eyes were like glaciers but for some reason they warmed a bit as he took her in.

"Gideon Malfoy," He smirked with a voice as silky as his hair. The smirks must be another in the blood Malfoy Family thing; with an almost super hero effort Hermione returned the smirk with a little smile of her own that when made with her pouty lips was almost sensual.

"Aurora Craith," I replied with that same smile.

He leaned closer to her across the table his eyes alight with interest. "Transfer?" he asked.

Hermione nodded looking aloof and mysterious and raked her brain for what to do now. _Answer questions with questions; don't get too emotional, use refined manors._

"What's your opinion of the place?"

He thought about it for a second and finally seemed to find an answer. "Its an okay place but the only house of worth is our proud Slytherin of course. I don't know why they let the other sort in."

Thankfully she was spared having to come up with an appropriate pureblood reply by the beginning of the sorting. Riddle rejoined the table flanked by several of his cronies and then with the look he shared with Gideon it became clear that Riddle had sent him to keep an eye on her. For some reason it bothered her that Gideon hadn't been talking to her of his own will. The hat gave its customary song and the sorting seemed to pass faster than any Hermione could remember then she felt the hand on her leg.

The culprit being one Abraxis Dolohov, She spared a quick glance at the other girls near her and saw they had similar problems with his brother Martin but kept their faces cold masks so she imitated them. After professor Dippet's long beginning of the year speech the feast finally began. Hermione hadn't even realized how famished she was. She wanted to inhale all of her favorite foods but knew that wouldn't do for her being pureblood and considering herself pretty much royalty.

When she had picked out a few light things and began eating did Riddle began to introduce her to his what she knew were death eaters: Leo Lestrange, Katrina and Markos Black, Don Crabbe, Rocksfer Goyle, Nina Macnair, Victoria Rookwood, Gideon Malfoy, and Evian Rosier seemed to be the most important. She figured this was his inner circle and put the information away for use at a later date.

"So how do you like our grand Hogwarts?" Riddle asked, giving her a calculating look.

Hermione gave him the same look knowing it would intrigue him and waited a moment before speaking.

"I'm beginning to like it very much," she replied and gave him the same smile she had given Gideon earlier.

His almond eyes seemed to focus on her lips longer than necessary before he started gently prodding her for information. She was ready for him and managed to deflect the questions she couldn't yet answer in a purely pureblood manner while answering the ones she could so thoroughly if she didn't know better she would have thought she was a pureblood herself.

At some point during the feast Dolohov restarted his leg groping but this time Riddle saw and his eyes alighted with cold fury. He wasn't the only one; Gideon was staring not just daggers, at Dolohov but the entire contents of an armory while he restlessly gripped his wand.

"Abraxis," Riddle said so calmly he could have been asking for the salt and immediately the groping stopped. He continued his conversation with Hermione about their shared classes and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him and under his protection.

Hermione could deny Riddle was charming. He never let her attention stray and kept the conversation rich and flowing. She could feel his words trying to enchant and ensnare her but she resisted beautifully by pinching herself hard whenever she got too enchanted. Finally she decided to give him something that would truly spark his intrigue.

Riddle was in the middle of filling her in on how exactly he had managed to receive a pass from Madame Pince that allowed him to enter the library at any time as long as he sealed up when he left when for the first time all night she looked him directly in the eyes for longer than 5 seconds.

Hermione could feel him trying to take advantage of this eye contact to break into her mind, but she was incredibly skilled at Occlumency and he had yet to reach his peak of Legilimency skill. A small crease appeared between his eyebrows but other than that it was the only sign of the energy he was exerting. Finally he gave her a smile that did reach his yes. She was defiantly something else now, something that sparked interest.

The last of the desserts vanished from the golden plates in front of them and Professor Dippet gave another small speech and dismissed them the warm beds that were calling. Hermione found herself between Riddle and the wall as he once again got uncomfortably close. His hand flew out and caught hers and he kissed the tips of each of her fingers.

"I'm regret I cannot walk with you to the common room," he whispered. "But alas I have to help my fellow prefect with the first years. I'll see you tomorrow?"

She looked up at him from under her eyelashes. "Yes of course."

"Good," he reached out and traced her jaw with his finger before walking off to join the other Slytherin prefect among the terrified first years.

As Hermione turned to leave she found Gideon at her side probably under orders again to watch her. She listened to him go on about his amazing seeking skills, secretly pleased she had marked him as such and provided the minimal of effort to keep the conversation going. Hermione was too focused on her plans of speaking to Dumbledore tomorrow to be much help, but Gideon didn't seem to mind.

"So you will come see our first practice?" Gideon was asking eagerly, and to Hermione's surprise they were already back in the common room in front of her dorm. Also to her surprise she didn't want to tell him no. He was almost as charming as Riddle and had that Malfoy flare she had never witnessed, being muggle born, but had heard about.

"Yes, of course Gideon. I wouldn't miss it for the world." She gave him an honest smile at the delight that lit his eyes before he tried to act cool and aloof again.

"Alright then, Goodnight Aurora."

"Goodnight Gideon." Hermione turned into her room and was suddenly almost giddy. The plan could have been going smoother! She had some of the biggest purebloods believing she was one of them and had even won the interest of Riddle. She couldn't help but giggle about the look on Draco's face if he knew his ancestor had been flirting with her._ Priceless_.

She flung herself on the bed her mind alight with plans and finally had to pull out a book to read to calm her mind. Tomorrow she would finally have Dumbledore on her side and she would start getting closer to Riddle. Soon she would either change him or wipe him from the face of the earth and when she considered it she hoped it was the latter.


	3. Wise Words In Disguise

**I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS MENTIONED THEY BELONG TO JK ROWLING.**

**Author's Note: Thank You guys for liking my story as much as I do. I'm updating as fast as I can. Please don't be afraid to comment and correct me. I appreciate any criticism I can get. Now sit back and enjoy hope its half as good as you're expecting. :P I'm so sorry I kind of rushed on this chapter a bit though so please tell me what you think! **

**Chapter 3: Wise words in disguise**

Hermione was silently cursing her own body when she woke up the next morning. She had been too jittery the night before which caused her to go to bed quite late; unexpectedly that jitteriness had followed her to the next morning so now she was up all too early. Looking like she had been up all night wasn't going to help her mission at all so she silently crept to her trunk and removed a bottle of a rejuvenating potion, patting herself on the back for making a supply before she left Craith Manor.

She dressed quickly in uniform and put on a small amount of make up before setting out to start her mission. She had snuck the letter to Dumbledore from himself into the pocket of her robes last night so she wouldn't wake her room mates in case something like this happened. The corridors were pretty much abandoned this early in the morning as the attraction of beds was stronger than roaming the castle so she had no trouble on her way to Dumbledore's office.

It was what in her time would be McGonagall's office since Dumbledore both taught Transfiguration and was head of Gryffindor. The path was ingrained in her memory even if she was coming from Slytherin's common room so she was free to organize her thoughts and what she would say to him. The Dumbledore of this time of course new someone would be coming from the future, who of course he wouldn't know, but if he still didn't believe it was her after reading the letter she'd just show him where Fawkes had marked her.

Even with all her calm reasoning, once Hermione was standing in front of the office door her throat had gone dry and she felt as if she was under a leg lock curse. Always known for her determination she set her jaw stubbornly and knocked hard three times. For a wild moment she feared that she had gotten the wrong door or that he wasn't in but the door opened revealing this time's Albus Dumbledore.

He wouldn't change much in the next fifty years, he still had those shocking blue eyes that pierced to your very sole and were filled with kindness and cleverness. Power and mystery still hung in the air about him along with his kindness. He was still quite the impressive person. The main differences were his waist length hair and beard were still auburn, he had yet to acquired half moon spectacles, and his face was missing key wrinkles.

At the sight of him alive and well tears pricked at Hermione's eyes and it was all she could do not to start bawling. She had seen too much and worked too hard to give into that weakness now. Dumbledore looked her over curiously trying to place her, taking in her Slytherin robes but fierce Gryffindor expression.

"Yes miss…"

"Aurora Craith," she gave him a significant look which he understood almost immediately.

"Come in then." He stood aside and Hermione walked into the office. It was warm and comfortable filled with the delicate magical instruments that would fill the head master's office in her time and baby Fawkes sat on a perch near Dumbledore's writing desk.

He motioned for her to sit and she followed his example before slipping the letter out of the pocket of her robes.

"I suspect you've been waiting for this?" she said, holding it out to him.

He didn't answer but opened the letter immediately and began to read leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts for a moment. Fawkes flapped pitifully to her, since he hadn't quite got the hang of flying, and she placed him in her lap. He snuggled up to her hip that had the tattoo on it and when his beak touched the general area she had the weirdest feeling. Following a hunch she lifted her shirt a little and saw that at Fawkes's touch her tattoo had begun to move as if in flight.

Before she could think about it she gasped loudly causing Dumbledore to look over and his eyes to go wide. He smiled and Hermione could tell that the tattoo had sealed the bargain for him. With Dumbledore finally on her side it felt as if huge weights had been lifted of her shoulders and she could finally breathe.

"Well Miss Craith I'm glad to see everything is going according to plan so far."

"I don't think these first few days could have gone smoother."

"This is good. Now though I know that after what you've seen in the future you won't be too happy with this…I want you to get close as you can to Riddle and try to change him first." Dumbledore held up a hand to stop Hermione's interruptions. "He is not yet so far gone, or at least we have no proof of him being so far gone yet."

"But Professor!" she protested weakly.

"No Miss Craith. This is what we must do first. Luckily you have almost every class with Tom, plenty of time to get close to him. If we play our cards right we can change the future without anymore murder."

Realizing a lost cause when she saw one Hermione finally conceded to Dumbledore's plans. They spent the next hour making sure she was ready to dive in and her Occlumency was pretty much unfaultable. Even if she didn't agree with his methods sometimes just knowing she had his support and help relived Hermione beyond words.

"Well my dear it's time for you to get to the Grand Hall for breakfast." He finally said after his 20th attempt to break into her mind.

"Yes sir, see you in class."

She had her hand on the door knob when he addressed her one last time. "And Miss Craith, in relation to Mr. Malfoy the change of one's nature could affect those to come."

Hermione didn't have a clue what he meant but memorized that anecdote on her way to the Great Hall none the less. Yet again she made perfect Slytherin timing but had managed to beat Riddle and his cronies so propped a book that had been left on the table but looked interesting open and began to read while taking sips of pumpkin juice. Her stomach all of a sudden was almost queasy with nervousness so she decided it would be best for that to be the only thing she bothered with.

She had just reached a particularly interesting chapter on the best way to pick your Animagus animal when Riddle and his cronies surrounded her. Riddle sat on her right side with Gideon on her left and Dolohov in front of her; all of them had their eyes trained on her. The best approach to keep Riddle's interest seemed to be to ignore him.

Hermione kept her eyes trained on the book and twisted a piece of her silky hair with her fingers the picture of relaxed and oblivious. If he wanted her attention he would have to claim it and she wasn't going to make it easy. Finally she felt cold fingers brush the hair on her right side be pushed behind her ear.

"Lovely weather today don't you think?" Riddle asked innocently.

Hermione couldn't repress the snort and finally looked at him and he took her breath away with his good looks as always. "It's raining." She replied before he could notice her reaction to him.

"So it is." he looked amused and gave a small chuckle. "Even with your nose buried in a book you're still sharp."

"Knowledge is power," She replied knowingly looking him deep in the eyes.

"I understand completely," he murmured.

"I'm not surprised," Hermione smiled slightly at him.

"Gideon tells me you are going to be at the first practice of the season? Is he correct?"

"Yes he is. I've never been able to play myself but I love watching," In a moment of inspiration she touched Gideon's arm. "Especially when the players are as talented as Gideon."

Riddle's eyes flashed and Hermione could tell he didn't like her showing another male attention. She could also see he didn't know how to respond to that, not many women would flirt with another man if he was so close. Then he chose the oldest male jealously technique: one up.

"Well I'm keeper and captain for the team." He said casually, "I pick everyone on the team."

"Oh then you've done quite a good job. You must be very good to get captain." She replied adding a small amount of enthusiasm into her words. With her words Hermione could tell that Riddle's world had been put back in order with the compliment.

"What's your first class today?" he asked, "Let me see your schedule."

Riddle defiantly didn't miss anytime being bossy with everyone Hermione noted before pulling her schedule out of her pocket and handing it to him. She watched his lovely eyes scan the page up and down twice making sure he had gotten everything right before he handed it back to her with his famous seducing smile that sent several Hufflepuff girls walking by into a fit of giggles.

"Brilliant we have loads of classes together."

"I hope you like competition, I'm quite intelligent."

Hermione could tell by the way he held his head he didn't believe she would be much competition and she held back a laugh. He shouldn't write her off just yet. She couldn't wait to wipe that smirk right off his smug face.

Walking to Transfiguration proved to be more awkward than anything she could remember but she had to give Gideon props he had balls. Even though she knew he was a Death Eater and thus under Riddle's control he didn't leave her side even though she knew it was pissing Riddle off. With Gideon on her left and Riddle on her left she mainly focused on not tripping on one of them. Which became even harder to do with Riddle's death eaters grouping around them to the point if she had been younger she might have stomped her feet.

Hermione could put most of the Slytherin House in a pyramid Hierarchy with Riddle sitting on top. Riddle would be the King, under him would be the nobles so people like Gideon and herself, then there were commoners and under then the serfs. Everyone fit in one of those levels and everyone seemed to know their place even if they didn't want to admit it. It seemed that he had worked his magic on everyone and even she had to fight to keep from going under.

Once in the familiar classroom she relaxed considerably. Finally her element what she was best at and she'd also get to wipe that stupid smirk off Riddle's remarkably handsome face. She flopped down in a seat near the very front and even the fact Riddle sat right beside her couldn't bother her. She was looking forward to seeing Dumbledore actually teach; she'd be willing to bet her left foot he was spectacular.

Dumbledore walked in and everyone fell silent and their attention was rapt; it looked like she was most likely keeping her foot today. There wasn't even any fighting in the back amongst the Gyffindors and Slytherins you could have heard a pin drop as everyone waited for him to speak.

Dumbledore launched into his lecture and Hermione launched into her notes like a mad woman. She wiped the smirk from Riddle's face within the first ten minutes of class. Every question she was just a few seconds quicker than him and of course her answer was always correct. The first few times she did it he simply looked amazed but he was in good company as most of the class was just as awe struck. No one beat Riddle to answers in class…ever.

By the tenth question Riddle's amazement was replaced with intrigue and respect he even seemed to enjoy the challenge of trying to beat her to a question. Finally Dumbledore set them the assignment of changing their potted cactus into a very ornate tea set and Hermione was eager to prove she was better at riddle at this too.

At the end of class only two people had managed the feat: Riddle and Hermione. Though Riddle had been successful as well she had to think her tea set had better craftsmanship and detail. Dumbledore was delighted none the less and gave them both 20 points to Slytherin.

Hermione could help but feel very smug as they walked to potions. She had taught Riddle the very important lesson of life: Never underestimate those around you but of course that was one of the lessons he had the worst time with. The rest of the day passed very much the same pattern of competition but potions brightened her outlook considerably. Professor Slughorn paired them off and instead of being partnered with Riddle Hermione was placed with Gideon. It surprised her greatly that she didn't mind being paired with the Malfoy; in fact she rather enjoyed it.

Gideon was easy to work with and though she was smarter he kept her in a great mood with his sharp wit and unexpected moments of sweetness. _What happens to the Malfoys to make them such arses in the future? _It was a riddle in itself that she spent a considerable amount of time contemplating.

Slughorn was exactly as she thought he'd be, not yet under the guilt of knowing he informed Riddle of horcuxes, he was quite pompous and always looking for new people to add to his collection. After only a glance into Hermione's cauldron he broke into praises. He observed Hermione like some new found treasure and rewarded her 30 house points just for telling him her name. It also engorged his already swollen ego knowing she was in his house, and of course she would soon be a member of the slugclub.

Hermione of course was aware of exactly how to get on his best side and after bringing him her flask of _Draught of the Living Dead_;she fetched the box of crystallized pineapple she had brought for him. For a moment she thought he would cry from happiness but instead he praised her more and gave her another 10 points which cause several Gyffindors to glare menacingly at her.

On her way back to her table Hermione caught Riddle's eye and gave him a sensual smile which he returned whole heartedly. All in all she was feeling quite proud of herself as she left the class with a very happy Gideon and headed to the great hall for lunch. Tom had been called to Slughorn's desk to give him the details on Hermione so she could relax for the first time since leaving Dumbledore's office that morning.

It had finally stopped raining and the ceiling was showing a sky full of pretty blues, purples, and oranges while the happy chatter of students filled the hall. This was home no matter what the year was Hogwarts would essentially always stay the same.

"Excuse me…are you Aurora Craith?" Asked a small voice and Hermione broke off mid bite to see a small first year Slytherin cowering behind her. Her mouth too full to reply Hermione merely nodded regally as an answer and the girl passed her a note from what looked like professor Slughorn.

"Bloody Hell, sorry Gideon I have to go Slughorn wants me for something." She sighed before exiting the Great Hall. She had just started to wonder what on earth Slughorn could possibly want when strong arms spun her around to look in the lovely brown eyes of Tom Riddle.

"Hey Tom, sorry I got to go Slughorn wants something," She murmured trying to find an escape route but his body was blocking all possible exits as he slowly backed her against the wall.

"No you don't," He said moving his face close to hers. "I sent the note."

His hand caught one of hers and he twined his fingers with hers while with his other hand he caught her face and tilted her chin to face him. Hermione's heart was beating almost painfully in her chest but she refused to show any sign of weakness. She couldn't help thinking how attractive he was and how beautiful those eyes of his were.

They were deep with layers of thought and emotion maybe even something darker but right now they were dark with a emotion she could recognize quite well…lust. His thumb traced her lips and where the touched they seemed to leave a trail of fire. She had the sudden impulse to lose herself in his eyes no matter how bad he was. They were so close their breaths mingled becoming one.

"Why would you do that Tom?" Hermione managed to say and was quite proud that she sounded normal.

"So I can do this." He replied huskily and then he was kissing her and the fire that had been contained where he touched exploded catching her body in the flames. He pressed her harder into the wall pressing his pelvis against hers she repressed a moan deep in her throat and pulled away.

"Tom no."

"No? What do you mean?"

"We don't even know each other yet. I just don't do that. I'm not that kind of girl."

For a moment Hermione was terrified she had just lost her chance to get close to him but instead he smiled. He trailed his thumb over her lips one more time and then stepped away but not enough to make her comfortable.

"I understand," He said calmly, "we will just have to get to know each other." Hermione could almost hear the gears in his head working. It was the first time a woman had ever refused him on top of being able to hold to her guns, she was intelligent maybe even matching him, she was a very powerful witch and he couldn't read her mind. Everything about her from her looks to her mannerisms was drawing him and as he got more and more interested.

It took all of Hermione's self control not to run from him the instant he allowed her room to move. She actually managed a calm and dignified walk to the library where she could barricade herself until her next class; which happened to be one of the few she didn't have with Riddle, Arithmancy.

When she left Arithmancy with Gideon she was feeling loads better thanks to the 50 or so house points she had scored and the fact she had had an hour or so away from Riddle. The rest of the classes passed uneventfully besides Riddle sitting a tad closer to her and occasionally whispering witty things in her ear. Every time she heard his voice near hear ear and felt his breath along her cheek it made her hyper aware of him which worried her. She couldn't be attracted to him could she? No. No there was no way.

The Dinner conversation among the boys consisted mainly of Quidditch, so she was finally able to get to know some of the other girl Nobles. She actually liked Katrina and Victoria but Nina reminded her too much of Pansy. Katrina was a pretty girl with straight black hair and green eyes and for a Slytherin was positively sunny and pretty smart in her own right. Victoria had bright red hair and flashing hazel eyes with fair complexion and not a freckle to be found; it would have driven Ginny mad with envy. While Katrina was sunny, Victoria was quite serious but very nice and had a humor all her own.

The new found and unexpected friendships with the two girls made Hermione want to cry from relief. She found herself laughing with them and relaxing by degrees happy for the feminine comfort. Even in her own time she hadn't had many girlfriends, she just had never been that popular. It seemed alright at the time but now she wondered how she had gotten along in that sea of testosterone.

Riddle deemed that they all should go back to the common room and like commoners following the orders of a king every one obeyed. The cold of the dungeons no longer bothered Hermione either because her body had adjusted or because she was just happy she didn't care. It was just a relief to finally have some claim to this place, some way to make it home for her.

She felt Riddle's eyes on her the whole conversation even when he would get into a debate with someone else his eyes never left her for more than a few seconds. Hermione cleverly pretended not to notice and sipped daintily from a bottle of Butterbeer that Dolohov had snuck from the kitchens.

Every time she would look up and catch his eye there was something intimate in his gaze as if they were snogging like crazy instead of just looking at each other. It sparked tingles that started at the base of her spine and spread everywhere while she could feel the ghost of the fire he had ignited in her with his lips. She must be going mad. It was almost becoming hard for her to distinguish him from what he would become but thankfully Fawkes's gift helped. If she ever felt too far gone, too enchanted she could feel little zaps coming from it and it would pull her out of the fog of enchantment.

Hermione made a private deal with herself never to be alone with Riddle till she was stronger. A deal that got broken that very night on accident. The other girls had already retired, some of them to their boyfriends' room. While the guys had either retired with their perspective girl or was in his room playing exploding snap or wizarding chess with his mate.

Hermione had wanted to get one last book from the library and had hurried off to do so. When she entered the common room she thought it was empty until Riddle came out of nowhere. He gently reached out to push her hair behind her ear and pressed his lips once to her forehead but he didn't try to kiss her.

"Goodnight aurora, pleasant dreams," he murmured into her ear and then nibbled on it a second before walking off leaving her stunned. She could feel the fire from his lips on her forehead and ear and she couldn't help yearn for them on her lips. She wanted that fire and the pleasure it brought. _Oh gods. I didn't just think that_.

Hermione launched into freak out mode. She couldn't be lusting after Tom. Wait since when did she call him tom. No, it couldn't happen. She couldn't actually feel for him even if it was simple lust. She had a mission. She had to get revenge.

Hermione repeated these things to herself as she got ready for bed but that didn't stop the memory of the fire from invading her sleep along with those beautiful almond eyes and long pale fingers. For some reason she also dreamed of blue eyes, blonde hair, sweet words and a scent she couldn't place.


	4. Try not to get burned

**Author's Note: Sorry about my last chapter guys it was rushed and defiantly not my sorry about how short they are I just realized that but I will remedy that in chapter 5. Don't worry the story will be picking up very soon if not in this very chapter. Thank you for your continued reading and liking my story. Please tell me what you like or what you don't like or what I need to back relax and enjoy another trip into my mind**

**Chapter 4: Try not to get burned**

Hermione had never felt more like a…like a…girl. She had heard about and expected these feelings from Ginny not herself. It didn't help that she didn't know what to be more distressed about the fact she dreamt about Riddle or the fact she dreamt about a Malfoy. The summersaults her stomach was doing was enough to convince her to spend the breakfast period in the library; it didn't protest. The library was mostly deserted except for a few stray Ravenclaws as always and she managed to find her favorite table unoccupied.

She barricaded her table with heavy tomes and started reading casting all her girly feelings she had no use for into oblivion. Hermione had thought no one would find her in here as she hadn't shown them her full on bookworm status yet but for once Miss Know-it-all was quite wrong.

Hermione was missed at breakfast and her friends did start looking for her but of course the one to find her would be the one she was avoiding the most. She was so lost in her book she didn't notice him until he was right behind her his lips at her ear catching it slightly with his teeth.

"There you are we've been looking everywhere."Tom murmured some of his silky hair brushing across her cheek.

"I didn't feel hungry," She replied trying to control her racing pulse.

"Pity, you were missed." He reached out and pushed her hair behind her ear. "You are going to come see us practice today though."

Not a question a command even though she was offended she still nodded. Her mouth had gone quite dry yet her palms were slick against the book she was holding. Hermione looked up into riddles eyes and yet again they were dark with lust. He leaned in and his lips were almost to Hermione's when she ducked under his arm and grabbed her school bag.

"Well come on Tom we'll be late for History of Magic." She called over her shoulder sounding nonchalant. Yet again her rejection only seemed to make him more interested and he followed her, his Death Eaters coming out of their hiding places to follow him.

History of Magic was not yet taught by Professor Binns so it was an all together interesting class taught by a spunky Professor Perriwig. Even better it was one of the few classes she didn't have with Gryffindor, even though she never thought that would make her happy, and there was a seating chart that put her in the front of the class and Riddle in the back.

Though the material differed somewhat from what Professor Binns taught Hermione was still the first to answer question. Tom still tried his hardest to beat her to it but she was always just a few seconds ahead. It was almost like Quidditch seekers both fighting for the snitch. Hermione quite enjoyed the competition she had been missing in her own time. It pressed her to move that much faster, be that much smarter and work that much harder.

After History of Magic they moved on to double charms, with a much younger and almost handsome Professor Flitwick. The younger Flitwick also seemed a tad less responsible as he was sporting the signs of having had a wild time the night before. Instead of assigning anything new he just had them review cheering charms while he rested his head on the cushions that were used for banishing charms.

Finally Hermione called reviewing to quits when she and Katarina had fallen into giggling at almost everything.

"Aurora?" Katarina finally managed after laughing at what she had been trying to say for the last ten minutes.

"Yes?"

"Do you…do you think Rocksfer fancies me?" She asked a blush settling on her cheeks.

This wasn't at all what Hermione was expecting. Rocksfer Goyle? He wasn't as bad as his descendent would be but she still couldn't see why in the world Katarina would fancy him. It didn't help that Hermione had never been good at girl talk, especially when giving advice on boys.

"He'd be mad not to!" Hermione said immediately, "I mean look at you Katarina! You're lovely."

Katarina broke into a wide thankful grin and played with her hair thoughtfully as if wondering how to phrase her next question. Hermione started to fidget nervously worrying that the next question would be about her and Tom, or her and Gideon.

"Would you find out for me?"

Relief swept over her in waves. "I will even if I have to force Veritaserum down his throat."

Katarina gave Hermione a rib breaking hug and was smiling normally not because of the cheering charm. Then she looked over to gaze adoringly at Rocksfer's back while Hermione tried not to gag. To each her own, it's not even like she could talk with what had happened with Riddle and the dream she had about Gideon.

Her life was getting more and more complicated each second it seemed. It almost made her giggle that she had thought Slytherin's didn't have the same drama as the other houses or didn't resort to childish means. Yet here she was going to find out if Rocksfer fancies her friend. She smiled at the outrageousness of it all.

Thanks to double charms after the lunch hour they had the rest of the day off so of course the Slytherin Quidditch team was going to take full advantage which meant she was going to have to go. She had promised Gideon and Tom. What bothered her is she couldn't figure out who she was going to see.

At lunch the boys were inching to get to the field and she could tell the only reason they stayed is because the girls wanted to eat first. After promising Gideon several times she was going she was finally able to chat with Katarina and Victoria about the best way to get Rocksfer alone so she could ask him. Everything seemed too normal. It was almost like she had dreamed everything else and this was her reality but a sharp zap from her tattoo reminded her of the truth.

As they made their way to the Quidditch pitch Hermione couldn't help wondering where Riddle was. He hadn't been at lunch and he hadn't shown up as they left. She surprised herself by feeling worried. _Ridiculous he is the Flipping heir of Slytherin what could possibly happen to him_ she chastised herself.

Hermione gave Gideon a quick hug good luck and smiled at the way his face lit up before marching up with the girls and the guys who weren't on the team to the best seats. That's when she saw Riddle hovering by the goals watching as his team headed to the locker room. Then answering her unspoken wish he flew over to the group.

It was all she could do to keep her mouth firmly closed and she heard several girls swoon and sigh as he approached. He wasn't wearing usual Quidditch robes but leather training gear which made most of the woman that saw him drool as it clung to his assets…every asset. Hermione quite wanted to drool herself. Riddle leveled himself out to where he could look everyone in the eyes and flashed a winning smile.

"I'm glad you made it Aurora," He reached out to touch her face but stopped. "I can't wait for you to see me in action." He winked at her and she thought her heart may have skipped a beat.

"I'm looking forward to it," she smiled, then feeling rather daring she added, "Nice choice of gear."

Riddle's smile widened and he zoomed back to his place at the Quidditch pitch. The rest of the team marched onto the field each dressed similarly to Riddle, Which made watching Quidditch way more interesting than it had ever been before and she could finally see how Katarina fancied Rocksfer.

Though Riddle had never struck her as an athlete he had to take back any thoughts she had of him not being fantastic. He was almost as comfortable on a broom as Harry and never let one quaffle in despite the great skill of his chasers. Gideon too was home on a broom and had twice the skill Malfoy had in her time at points he was almost invisible as he looked for the snitch. Hermione had to hand to Riddle he had excellent instincts this was one of the best teams she had ever seen.

Victoria handed her a glass of pumpkin juice when the guys took their break and blurted, "That Riddle is hung like a horse."

Realizing what she said both girls blushed and drank a little in silence. Hermione noticed that Victoria's eyes kept moving to Evian and was glad both of her friends had their eyes on people and though she didn't want to admit it glad they didn't have their eyes on Riddle. To get Victoria's attention as much as to distract herself she nudged the other girl.

"So you fancy Evian?"

The other girl turned bright red but nodded. "That obvious huh?"

"I wouldn't say that I just can recognize the look."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just thought you might make fun of me."

"Hey I told Aurora that I fancy Goyle and she didn't even giggle!" Katarina interrupted happily as she sat with them and put her head in Hermione's lap.

"You fancy Goyle do you?" Victoria teased flicking Katarina's nose playfully. "Well of course Aurora didn't giggle she's the best both at advice and help…but hopelessly oblivious when it comes to matters of her own heart."

"I second that!" Katarina added enthusiastically.

At this point Hermione was hopelessly confused and she could tell it showed on her face because both girls started giggling like mad.

"You should have seen the boys this morning when you didn't turn up for breakfast. Every time someone entered the great hall and it wasn't you Gideon looked liked his puppy had run off."

"Let us not forget Tom!" Katarina reminded Victoria and they both went into another fit of giggles. "Kept looking at your seat like you'd materialize in it then left with an excuse about the library but we know he was looking for you."

Hermione's throat had gone dry again and she could feel the dull flush spread over her cheeks. She watched as the team took flight again pretending like she hadn't the clue about what they were talking about. Her plain denial sent Victoria and Katarina into frenzied laughter again but they joined her in admiring the guys.

Hermione woke up in the middle of the night knowing two things simultaneously: there was something in her bed, that something was a snake. Her hands flew to her wand which she lit to see a snake almost in her lap. From what she knew about Riddle and from what Harry had told her she gathered this was Nagini. The only time she had ever seen the snake it had been three times this size but judging that was around fifty years in the future she must still be a baby.

A normal girl would have screamed, a normal witch would have cursed that snake into oblivion but Hermione was neither. Instead she gathered the snake in her arms and left her dorm as quietly as possible. She picked her way carefully around the common room avoiding people's book bags and such, marveling at the fact the snake had yet to bite her. In fact it looked quite comfortable in her arms; it didn't even hiss. Hermione knew which dorm was Riddle's after seeing him go into it the prior night and didn't hesitate to barge in.

Being very good at nonverbal incantations she carefully cast the muffliato charm on Riddle's roommates before yanking back his bed curtains.

"What the Hell Tom!"

Riddle was up immediately and had his wand in his hand as if he was prepared for an attack before he recognized her. Then he looked her up and down taking in the snake in her arms to her state of undress which caused Hermione to blush. Since taking the potion she didn't really get bed head but she was in a night gown that dropped only a few inches below her bum and had a low neck line. It didn't matter if she was in her dorm with her room mates but in this case where she had burst into Riddle's room it was downright indecent.

Riddle shifted his legs uncomfortably and finally looked her in the eyes. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Why was your snake in my bed in the middle of the night?"

He reached out a hand and stroked Nagini's head affectionately and in the process the side of his hand brushed against her breast. There was a spark of fire at his touch and it was all she could do not to move into his touch for more.

"Maybe she likes you. She normally doesn't let anyone but me touch her much less hold her."

"So she crawled in my bed in the middle of the night? Bullshit Tom! My dorm is across the common room and there are at least four between yours and mine there is no way she just decided to come into mine much less into my bed!"

"Okay so she didn't do it of her own will. I sent her." He admitted pulling Hermione onto his bed so she was seated opposite him. He said something in parseltounge but Nagini didn't respond instead nuzzling Hermione's hand like a cat wanting to be petted. Riddle's eyes widened the only sign of his confusion and repeated the command. This time Nagini reluctantly slid from Hermione's arms to him. "That doesn't change the fact she likes you."

"Why on earth would you send a giant, possibly poisonous snake into my bed in the middle of the night?" Hermione demanded trying not to show her discomfort in being in Tom's bed with him.

He sighed before looking her in the eyes, "This will sound corny. I wanted something that's close to me to be close to you."

Hermione couldn't suppress the snort and she saw Tom's eyes flash but it was too dark to tell what emotions were reflected there. He gave more directions to Nagini and she slid off the bed and curled up under it. Before Hermione could stand up to leave Tom was pulling her to him and his lips were on hers. She was so surprised she gasped which Tom took advantage of and slipped his tongue between her lips.

She wanted to push him away, she wanted to punch him in his handsome face, but she also wanted to keep kissing him. Almost against her will her fingers tangled themselves in Tom's soft hair and he crushed her to him delighted by her response. He flipped them to where he was on top of her and the feel of his long body against hers excited her. He used one of his hands to urge her leg around his waist and trailed kisses down to the nape of her neck. He ground his pelvis against her making his huge bulge hit her feminine core and causing her to moan into his ear.

Flames were everywhere he touched to the point she thought they would burn the castle down. Tom captured her lips again and stroked her nipple through the thin cloth of her night gown making her moan again. When he went to abandon his pants a shark zap issued from her tattoo reminding her who exactly she was messing with. Realization crushed down on her and she flung herself out of his bed and took off almost running to her dorm which she locked and threw herself on the bed in a state of total and complete shock.

Hermione couldn't figure out what was worse, the fact she had almost had sex with Riddle or the fact she wanted to have sex with him. She knew what he would become, she knew this was the man that would kill just for the fun of killing, she knew that if he knew she was muggleborn he might even try and kill her. So why did she want him so much? Why was there that fire between them that burned away everything when they touched? Why could she not figure it out?

For a crazy moment she thought of going to Dumbledore but just the thought of telling him about it made her turn beat red. She imagined you could fry an egg on her face. She finally came to the conclusion that the only way to help herself at the moment would be to do a very unhermione thing, Skip classes.

When morning finally came around she dug through her bag and pulled out a Skiving snack box and headed to the Infirmary. When she rounded the corner she took the puking pastille and Fever fudge before stumbling into the infirmary puking her guts out and running a high fever. When Madame Pomfrey had her back turned Hermione downed the purple end of the sweets and was all better. Just as she suspected Madame Pomfrey insisted she get bed rest and let her go back to her dorm after Owling all her teachers excusing her from class.

She had never cut class before much less on this scale. She had the whole day to herself and she knew exactly what she was going to use it for. She paid a first year Slytherin to go to the library and check out books on different spells and potions and in the safety of her dorm started her research on how to shield herself from her attraction.

The day passed with her getting increasingly frustrated at her lack of progress. She had found several passages about her feelings but nothing about how to stop or prevent them. How could books disappoint her? They had always helped well except on her research on Horcuxes but that was an isolated incident. Madame Pomfrey had the house elves bring her meals and each of them found her in brooding silence.

Finally when the last bell for classes ended Katarina and Victoria bustled in with worried expressions and words of wisdom that included asking her if she was pregnant to which she got very offended.

"Gideon is off his rocker with worry; he sends a worried expression and hopes you feel better soon." Katarina divulged.

Hermione smiled weakly, "You'd better go tell him I'm still alive before he tries sneaking in hear and sets of that caterwauling charm."

"Bugger your right! That's the last thing you need! You look fragile as a leaf in winter." With that Katarina ran out to find Gideon and assure him that Hermione was in fact still alive.

"Riddle looked miserable…I mean it was hard to tell but I've known him since 1st year so I could figure it out. He was worried about you to I think."

"Riddle can suck bollix!" Hermione said before she could stop herself. "That damn snake of his gave me quite a fright last night."

"Oh god that snake was in here!" Victoria shuddered delicately.

"Yea no wonder I'm sick today maybe it was carrying something."

"Possibly. Okay girly you get some rest and ill sneak you up some good stuff from dinner." Victoria gave her an affectionate pat and left the dorm too.

Hermione had never felt in a deeper hole. She didn't know what to do and she couldn't hide for the rest of her life. She decided that she was going to just have to try not to get burned. She shivered as the memory of Riddle's lips and hands pulled itself to the front of her mind.

She pushed it away with a grunt of annoyance. She was Hermione Granger brightest witch of her time and she was not going to cower from a boy just because she had a case of teenage hormones! She was better than that.

Hermione stubbornly set her shoulders and left to face the Great hall. She was done hiding she was going to accomplish her mission no matter what her feelings. Whether it be from just convincing him to change or it be from wiping him from the face of the earth she would do it and have no regrets. She was a solider for the future and she would not give up on stopping the horrors of what was soon to be. She hurried from her dorm and ran into Gideon who seemed to be making camp right outside the caterwauling charm boundaries.

"Oh Aurora! How are you feeling?"

"Great! Better than I've felt in a long time. Walk me to dinner?" She asked taking his arm as if she needed some support.

"Of course! You know you had me worried."

"And I'm so sorry. I just felt so rubbish I couldn't even make it to breakfast."

"Its okay I'm just glad you're better."

"What all did I miss in class? I'm so afraid I got behind." And that was all the prodding she needed to do for him to launch into all he had done that day.

She sat beside delighted Katarina and Victoria during dinner and pretended Riddle didn't exist. Then as she was leaving Riddle pulled her to the side.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm quite fine Tom, quite fine. Would you fill me in on all I missed in our classes today in the common room later?"

"Nothing would give me more pleasure." He replied with a winning smile.

Hermione replied with one of her own. They sat in the common room later than everyone and sitting very close. Riddle kept finding reasons to touch her and as much as she wanted to she didn't shrink away but she didn't feed the fire in herself. She would touch him back gently but would focus on something else like the wand work needed with a certain spell or the crackling flames in the grate.

She would prove to herself she was stronger than she thought. She even tempted fate by gently pressing her lips to his once before she went to bed but controlled the flames and was able to take control of the situation though he wanted to take it farther she just walked away. She was proud of herself beyond words. She had controlled her reactions perfectly while making Riddle think she was very into him. She was mainly crazy with lust but she wasn't going to let that get to her anymore.

She had perfect self control for 17 years, with the exception of the time she slapped Malfoy, and even though she was in a younger body she was not about to change that now. Riddle had met his match and he didn't even know it yet.

It didn't even bother when she heard Nagini slithering behind her and under her covers. If he was that determined to have his stupid giant snake in her bed at night then so be it. She even rubbed Nagini's head affectionately before the snake curled up with her and they both went to sleep. Hermione's sleep was peaceful with dreams of flying with Fawkes and not once did those almond eyes appear or those fires burn her during the night.


	5. Fanning the Flames

**Author's Note: Okay guys this time I want to go ahead and thank a certain few people which I have been neglecting to do at the start of this chapter. Don't worry the whole chapter will not be and Author's note. I hate when people do that. **

**SadieKaneNico39 here is your update :P lol**

**Shamonti i hope you continue liking how the story is going **

**Vivian Owusu, I've been wondering about keeping her the cold and regal Hermione. I have been playing with the idea of her getting Tom to fall more for her before she gives into her feelings. She is at war with herself after all so I think it would take her a tad bit to admit her feelings to herself much less to Tom. A lot of people don't like the GideonHermione bits but personally they are some of my favorites. It helps you gauge how much Tom is into her by the change in reactions he has anytime she spends time with Gideon. Thanks for reading and your comments I hope you enjoy the chapters to come.**

**L-o-l-alola, I love it too it's been a lot of fun writing it. Thanks for reading.**

**Lana MacK, thank you I'm cranking out the chapters as fast as I can while still giving justice to the plot line. Enjoy.**

**elphaba7122, love your penname btw. Thank you I really started to think the time turner stories were a bit old hat so I wanted to write one different and actually update mine as some of the ones I've read are still unfinished since like 2006 and it drives me mad. **

**Scarlet Dewdrops, I'm cranking out the chapters as fast as I can lol. **

**Sorry if i missed and a special thank you to all the people who have favorited my story and followed it every time I add a chapter. And now without further ado I present Chapter 5!**

**Chapter 5: fanning the flames **

Hermione woke up the next morning with Nagini hissing lightly in her ear as if the snake had become her own personal alarm clock. She stroked the snakes head as a good morning and started getting dressed while the snake curled up along one of the poles of her four-poster and watched intently.

"All right you get along now if my roommates wake up with you in here they will freak." She addressed the snake uncertainly. Would it understand her if she wasn't a Parseltounge? Apparently it got the gist of what she was trying to say and slithered out the door and presumably back to Tom's room. _One problem solved a few more to go_. Hermione let out a loud sigh at the unfairness of the world as she saw the owl at the window.

Hermione let the poor bird in and as soon as the letter was removed from its let it hurried off to rest and get food from the Owlery. She recognized the neat handwriting as Dumbledore's and broke the wax seal with growing apprehension.

Dear Miss Craith,

It has come to my attention you may be slacking in our mission. I know you may think you aren't strong enough but trust me you can do this. In fact from what I observed at your last two absences from the Great Hall at Breakfast you are making some brilliant head way. You won't make any more if you avoid Riddle So much. Maybe I wasn't clear with you the other day and for that I'm deeply sorry but you must make Riddle fall in love with you so he finally understands it and changes for the better because of it. I expect you to try unless you are eager for murder on our hands. I expect no more skipping of class Miss Craith.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Hermione felt positively horrid. Dumbledore hadn't straight out said he was disappointed, he hadn't sent her a howler, he hadn't called her into his office and yelled at her. Yet his calm letter made her feel worse than if he had done all those things combined. She had let him down and her shame filled her. One good thing of the letter was she could no longer pretend she didn't know the exact details of her mission. _Make Riddle fall in love…is that even possible. What does he mean I've made brilliant headway? _

Hermione burnt the letter and threw out the ashes knowing if Riddle found it she was good as dead before facing the Great Hall for breakfast the first time in two days. To her disappointment Riddle was already there seated in his usual position of power making her want to turn around and walk out but a look from Dumbledore silenced that want. When he saw her Tom immediately made the death eater sitting beside him scoot over and flashed her a dashing smile which she returned with a small half grin that was made sexy by her luscious lips.

She glided toward the table with a practiced grace she would have to thank Malinda for teaching her and took her offered seat. Tom looked very pleased with himself and pulled her a tad closer so he could whisper in her ear.

"Nagini was happy this morning."

"Was she? That's good she's quite the cuddler."

"Maybe she thinks you're her momma." He chuckled and twined his fingers with hers.

Using the excuse of pouring herself pumpkin juice she pulled her fingers from Tom's bewildering him all the more.

**Tom:**

He just didn't get it, most women would love for him to mark them as his but here she was being Regal and acting like he was just another boy toy she was playing with. It was absolutely driving him mad. He would own her…eventually.

"Tom we both know that snake is very smart and knows very well I'm not her _mommy,_" She replied to him almost coldly and he moved closer intrigued.

"You think she is smart?"

"Yes, she understands English Tom. Maybe not the brunt of it but she understands."

He couldn't help but smile at this. Aurora was taking up for Nagini's intelligence. Surely this had to mean something after the fury she had been in the first time he had sent Nagini to her for her to be taking up for the snake. For a second before he could stop it his mind flashed back to that night and he had to move so she wouldn't notice his growing erection. From her response that night maybe he was closer to owning her than he thought.

Tom wanted to smile in victory till Malfoy sat down. Tom glanced at Aurora to see she was beaming at Malfoy and anger rushed through him. What the hell was going on? He pulled himself out of his thoughts to focus on their conversation. Surely Malfoy could she how close she was to him, that he was marking her as his.

"Divination is a big waste of time Gideon!" She was saying enthusiastically pouting her lips in a disappointed manner that simply made her look so kissable.

"But Professor Newlon read my palm!"

"I can read your bloody palm!" With that she reached across the table and grabbed his hand and the look of happiness that spread across Malfoy's face made his blood boil. She tucked her hair behind her ear and traced the lines of his hand delicately causing Malfoy to shiver slightly unnoticed by everyone but Tom.

"This one means you shall see the grim and die very young. Am I right?"

"How…how did you know that?"

"It's a bunch of crock that's how."

At this Tom was tired of seeing Aurora pay more attention to another guy instead of him so he stood pulling her with him.

"Come on Aurora we should get you started on all the work you missed yesterday." He said as a lame last second excuse. She surprised him by nodding and grabbing her bag.

"Bye Gideon, We'll see you in Care of Magical Creatures!" She called walking ahead of him out of the Great hall.

For a second Malfoy looked like he was going to stand up and follow Aurora but Tom was having none of that.

"Stay," he ordered before trailing after her and leading her to the library.

**Hermione :**

When Tom pulled her almost roughly from her seat she went along with his lame excuse and quickly exited the Great Hall. It was not a good idea to make him too angry, a little was fine but she didn't want to get Gideon in trouble. It didn't take him long to catch up to her and Hermione followed him to the library without a fight. He led her to her favorite corner and started pulling out his notes for her to copy along with his detailed sketches of the correct wand work needed for the new spells they had learned.

"Thanks Tom you're a life saver!"

In return he smirked at her and motioned for her to begin. It took all of Hermione's strength not to snap at him for being so damn cocky. Dealing with him was a punishment she deserved right now after all it was her own fault for skiving all those classes yesterday. Hermione started to copy the notes by hand before Riddle waved his wand over her blank parchment and it was filled with identical copies of his own pristine notes.

"Now you're doubly welcome," he smirked putting away his notes and turning to her.

"Yes I guess I am."

His hand slid up her leg and she continued to put away her things as if nothing was happening.

"How are you ever going to repay me?" He asked scooting closer to her and she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She turned around quickly and gave him the best cold appraising look she could muster.

Hermione sat up a little straighter and smirked at him. "What do you want?"

"Another peek of you in your nightgown would be nice."

She couldn't help it; it was like her hand suddenly had a mind of its own and she felt a similar rage to when she had slapped Malfoy. Riddle clearly wasn't expecting a physical attack and her slap landed hard on his left cheek the sound resounding in the quiet library. Hermione clapped her hands to her mouth in shock as Riddle drew a hand up to where she had slapped clearly just as shocked as she was.

"You're a brave one." He whispered.

Hermione didn't answer instead just gave him a scathing look. Then surprising her yet again he stood up and pulled her to where her back was against the books and he was in control. His lips pressed down hard against hers and his tongue forced its way between her closed lips while he pressed his body hard against hers. For a moment Hermione was stunned at the sear audacity of the man and then she resisted not moving her lips or encouraging him in the slightest which just seemed to make him more determined.

His leg found its way between her legs so that it stimulated her while one of his hands slipped under her shirt to tease her nipples to hard points. She knew she couldn't hold out much longer and the only thing that made since was to bite the bullet and take control so she could stop when she knew she needed to. Her fingers tangled themselves in his hair pulling his lips up from her neck back to her mouth and she ran her tongue over his lip before catching it with her teeth and biting softly. One of her hands dropped from his hair and found the bulge straining his pants and rubbed against it making him moan into her mouth.

"My lord?"

Riddle broke away with a loud groan of disappointment to face their interrupter while Hermione sorted herself out to look presentable again. Her heart was pounding and a red flush had settled on her pale cheeks making her look somewhat like a china doll but she was pleased with herself. She had bitten the bullet and had been able to approach it logically and take control again while Tom on the other hand seemed to be rapidly losing control each time his lips met hers.

"What is it Fyhn, can't you see I'm busy?"Tom asked a Death Eater she had yet to be introduced to.

"Slughorn needs you now. He said something about the next Slugclub party."

Tom let out another groan of displeasure and Hermione observed that the Fyhn edged out of sight in case his lord was going to take his anger out on him. Hermione smirked at him and ran her fingers through her hair as if it needed fixing. He sighed and ran his thumb over her lips once.

"We will continue this later," He promised.

"Maybe," Hermione replied nonchalantly before leaving him alone in his amazement.

That afternoon found her with Gideon walking around the lake as she intended to pump him for information on Rocksfer and Evian. When they were clear of any other Death Eaters or noisy members from other houses she drew Gideon close.

"I need to know something. Does Rocksfer fancy Katarina?"

Hermione ignored the way Gideon's face fell as if he expected her to ask something else.

"Yes I suppose he does…why?"

"Brilliant! She fancies him as well! This is great now we can hook them up!" She chose to ignore the face Gideon made at the job of being matchmaker her mind alight with plans. "What about Evian who does he fancy?"

He made a face before he replied, "Victoria he's made a right proper git of himself trying to get her attention mind you."

"Bloody hell this is easier than I thought it'd be!" Hermione hugged Gideon gratefully before pulling her compact mirror.

Earlier she had put charms on Katarina's, Victoria's and her own mirrors so they acted like video phones; a charm she had learned after Harry had told her about Sirius's two way mirrors.

"Katarina," She commanded it and after a few seconds Katarina's face appeared in view.

"Present!" Katarina replied brightly. "What can I help you with?"

"Its' not the question of how you can help me, but rather what I can do to help you. It involves the Hogsmeade trip next week."

"I'm listening."

"Rocksfer fancies you! So you guys are going to go on a double date with Victoria and Evian once I call her."

"OH MERLIN! I owe you big time Aurora! I have to start planning see you at dinner!"

Hermione had an honest to goodness smile on her face the first she had had in a long time. She couldn't help but give Gideon another hug for helping her make her friends so happy.

"Victoria," She commanded the mirror again.

"Yes?"

"Evian fancies you."

A brilliant smile lit Victoria's face and she pulled out a piece of parchment and quill. "What's the plan captain?"

"You and Katarina are going to double date on our next Hogsmeade trip. Since it's a first date I recommend the Three Broomsticks then one of those carriage rides."

"You Aurora are a genius. I'll see you at dinner I'm going to write Evian and ask him."

"Ill handle getting Rocksfer to ask Katarina."

Hermione closed her compact feeling very proud of herself and hugged Gideon once more. "Gideon?" she asked using a begging voice with a puppy dog look.

"Yes?" he replied resignedly knowing he would already give in to whatever she wanted.

"Would you pretty please tell Rocksfer Katarina fancies him and get him to agree to go on a double date next week." She batted her eyelashes for extra measure.

"For you Aurora only for you." Gideon gave a dramatic sigh but smiled at her. "You have a knack for making other people happy."

"Maybe I do. Hey lets go feed the baby squid!"

Hermione cast a full body barrier charm to keep her clothes dry and sat in the shallow water enticing the baby that would one day become the giant squid to come play with her. Since her lap was underwater it flopped itself down and allowed itself to be stroked and handfed bread she summoned from the castle while Hermione happily chatted to Gideon about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip. Unbeknownst to her she was being watched by a pair of beautiful almond eyes.

Since Hermione had already done her fifth year she didn't spend near as much time studying this go around and found her homework almost laughably easy. For once she was doing exactly what Harry and Ron had always encouraged her to do: have fun. Gideon had even managed to get her on a broom at one point and she discovered she was a great seeker. By the time the Hogsmeade trip swung around she was almost as excited as her two friends. After several promises she's be nearby in case they needed her and keep her compact on her they separated. She watched as her friend's met up with their prospective dates and began the walk to Hogsmeade glowing with pride.

Riddle beckoned her over and she glided over to him regally. She had promised to spend the day with him and his "friends" if he would let Rocksfer and Evian have the day to themselves and as she suspected he would he readily agreed. He kept an arm around her waist keeping her close as they walked to Hogsmeade and debated what really was the best sweet one could purchase in Honeydukes.

Hogsmeade was one of the things that were truly different in the past. It was way smaller in this time missing at least thirty houses it would have in the future and a few shops were missing from the main street such as : Zonko's Joke Shop, Gladrags Wizardwear, and of course the Shrieking Shack.

After practically dragging Riddle to the Three Broomsticks Hermione picked a table where she could observe her friends date but the rest of her table could not. To keep Riddle from getting suspicious she cuddled into his side; a development which pleased him greatly. She had to admit to herself it felt kind of nice being held like that, like she was important but a sharp zap from her tattoo kept her in the present...or well past as it were.

"Okay everyone hand over your money if you want something to drink." She said cheerily trying to stand up but Riddle pulled her back down.

"Stay." He commanded then looked around the table, "Stephens you're new you go get the drinks."

Stephens looking very happy to be noticed gathered everyone's money and trotted off to fetch everyone's drinks. Riddle looked around lazily at the people remaining and drew Hermione even closer before getting into conversation with Dolohov about the last Quidditch practice while Hermione watched her friends glad they were happy. Her hand rested on Riddle's thigh and she absentmindedly traced patterns on his leg with her fingers. She was so immersed in making sure her friends were okay she didn't realize what her actions were doing to Riddle till he moved her hand over a little onto his hardness.

Hermione yet again decided to bite the bullet and fan the flames she was creating with Riddle; though she wouldn't admit it on pain of death she was kind of enjoying it. Carefully she peeked at him through her lashes and noticed he looked perfectly normal. She traced the outline of his hardness making sure she barely touched it before gently rubbing the head through his pants. He didn't even blinked but his eyes were getting darker and darker with lust to the point Dolohov looked quite uncomfortable. She got a little rougher in her rubbing and when his muscles in his neck started to tense she stopped completely.

When he looked at her a question in his eyes Hermione looked up at him with wide innocent eyes but a sexy knowing smile before teasing Nina about something she had said in DADA the day before. She watched as Victoria and Katarina left with their dates for the next stage of the date and dug in her purse to make sure she still had her compact in case they needed her.

Hermione and the other girls were quite bored sitting around listening to the boys and their drinks had long been finished. Raven looked at her and mouthed _Do something!_ She nodded and put her lips up to Riddle's ear guaranteeing his immediate attention.

"Let's go Tom." She whispered then added a pouting face, "I'm bored!"

He chuckled and addressed the group. "Alright everyone time to move on to Honeydukes."

The girls almost jumped for joy and all gave her thankful smiles as they filed out and started towards Honeydukes. Hermione felt Riddle's fingers moving through her hair but she didn't mind.

"Hey Tom you know what we should do?"

"What?" he asked his voice clearly saying he hoped it was something sexual.

"Get some crystallized pineapple for Slughorn while we are here."

Yet again she had managed to surprise him something very rare to do much less at the rate she kept doing it. Honeydukes was as crowded as Hermione remembered from her times visiting it in her future so she took the job of taking everyone's money and sweets to pay for them while everyone else waited outside. When she emerged she fancied a passerby might have thought she had won the Quidditch world cup from the greeting she received.

When Hermione handed Riddle the sweets he had wanted she could still see the fire in his eyes and smiled at him. Dumbledore was right she was making a lot of headway; she may very well have him in love with her before the end of the year. Her group walked around a little more making stops at Dervish and Bangs so some members could go in and Spell-o-tape before Riddle gave the order for them to go back to the castle.

Though she was starting to get better and better at her mission Hermione hated the constant feeling like a Death Eater. She could only thank her lucky stars Riddle had yet to ask her to join because there was no way she could get out of that without him killing her. She left Riddle in the common room with the excuse that she needed to girl talk with her friends about their dates and he reluctantly let her go.

She burst into her dorm and began the interrogation of her friends both of whom looked extremely happy. They each pressed hugs and sweets from Honeydukes on her as thanks before beginning letters to whoever at home they wanted to inform of their dates too.

Hermione followed their examples and started a letter to the Craiths. Ever since she had started Hogwarts she exchanged letters with them regularly and had grown as fond of them as she was of her own parents. Maybe a little more since unlike her real parents they didn't just humor her they understood her. Every time she informed them of her grades or a particular spell she had mastered she'd get a huge letter back followed by another owl carrying bundles of gifts. They had even given her a beautiful barn owl she dubbed Soren the first time she had written them for the simple reason that she had written them. He was defiantly her favorite gift with his beautiful feathers, lovely coloring, and high intelligence.

Hermione wrote down everything from playing with the baby squid to how happy her friends were thanks to her. Of course she left out Riddle and anything they had done both because she was embarrassed by it and she didn't want them to worry about her. When everyone had finished their letter she volunteered to take them to the Owlery alone urging the girls to go spend time with their boys.

When she got to the Owlery she immediately relaxed comforted by the soft hoots of all the owls. Soren flew to her and she stroked him affectionately telling him about her day while she tied Katarina and Victoria's letters to their owls and laughed when Soren hooted resentfully at her.

"Now now, I have work for you too. I want you to take this letter home."She assured him and he nipped affectionately at her fingers before holding out his leg. Hermione stroked him a few more times and pressed a kiss to his feathery head before he flew off. As she watched him fly away disappearing from view Hermione finally understood why Harry had liked coming up here so much. It was calm, quiet, simple and you got the quiet companionship of the owls. She watched Soren until she could see him no more before leaving the second sanctuary she had found in this new Hogwarts.


	6. Snake Kisses and Owl Wishes

**Author's note: so I went to the store to get yummy stuff and came back to find my inbox flooded with reviews, favorite author alerts, story follow alerts, follow author alerts, and favorite story alerts, I almost cried with happiness. I love getting those emails and they spur me to work that much harder. I immediately pulled out my laptop and began working again. Yet again I'd like to reply to some of your comments but yet again don't worry it won't take up the whole chapter. **

**mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys yes true the hot and heavy bits may be a bit too soon but you have to think that though the 1940s were pretty pure everyone has their dirty laundry and though it might not be as blatant as the things we see now a days they still did these things still happened behind closed doors. After all, almost all teens rebel and going against society norms is part of that. You also have to consider Tom himself. He doesn't like rules and though to most people is a perfect gentleman he has a hunger for things he knows are wrong. Of course most women don't turn him down so he loses control over Hermione because she is such a mystery. I keep Hermione the almost picture of a era pureblood female with her being cold and reluctant to do things with him so I hope that balances out the un era. You didn't offend me I love the constructive help and ask for it every update.**

**Shamonti I had wanted to write a little bit from Tom's perspective just so you guys could see how much he is changing. I actually loved writing it and my next chapters may include more Tom POVs. I update as fast as I can just because I assume you guys are like me and once you find something you like you are impatient to read more. Tom is kind of a cheese ball but I try not to make it overly so. The Nagini snuggle bit was one of my favorite things to write.**

**elphaba7122 wicked is one of my favorite books lol. Thanks I'm trying to make sure I give each part justice and hope I don't skip too much of her day or don't give it enough effort. Nagini shall be a mystery you shall soon discover. :P. **

**Aiko95 don't worry I'm updating as fast as I can and it still be a good story :P **

**Lana MacK lol the heated portions are going to increase so hold on to your hat. I've always thought Hermione as being one to keep her head so I'm trying to do that justice while she slowly starts realizing she is a woman with woman feelings. The interactions with Gideon may or may not get more heated I have yet to decide…what do you guys think? You're totally welcome for the quick updates :3 it makes me happy knowing people enjoy my work so I work as hard as I can.**

**Houseelvesliberationfront I love your name and thank you I do have my moments of brilliance. **

**okay i took this chapter down and edited somethings out that turned out not to fit era. And dont worry the story really picks up after this chapter and we will finally see hermione "go down the Rabbit hole" sort to speak as she finds out more about riddle's Death Eaters.**

**Chapter 6: Snake kisses and owl wishes**

When Hermione finally reached the common room after her trip to the Owlery her inner peace she had acquired vanished. She reset herself to Slytherin and swept into the common room with eyes so cold it they would have made Draco proud. Several first year boys looked at her and blushed at the crushes that formed while the girls flocked to her as if she was some sort of mentor for proper Noble behavior.

Gideon waved her over to a couch by the fire with a warm smile that helped her relax again but it was the bag in his hand that made her beam.

"Where in the bloody hell did you get Marshmallows?"She asked flopping down beside him and putting her feet in his lap.

"My little sister sent them. You don't by any chance want one?" He asked with a joking lilt to his voice.

She grinned at him again and flicked his nose. "You better not be playing Malfoy."

He gave her a dramatically heartbroken look and crossed his heart. "I, Gideon Orion Malfoy do solemnly swear that I am not playing and you may have some marshmallows. "

It being her first time to use magical marshmallows, Hermione was excited as a small child. Gideon levitated two of them into the fire and drew them out as soon as they caught fire and Hermione wanted to gasp. They caused the fire to change colors rapidly and at the moment hers was lime green. When she blew on it her whole marshmallow turned that same green and when she popped it in her mouth it still tasted like a marshmallow but had a faint taste of lime.

They went through half the bag before Hermione decided to call it a night being both exhausted and worried about the effect of the many magical sweets she had eaten already. She gave Gideon a quick goodnight hug and thought she had felt his lips on her hair but assumed she had imagined it before walking toward her dorm. When she opened the door she waited and as she suspect Nagini slithered in and went straight to her bed.

"Nagini do you really come here because you like me or does he keep making you?" She asked not really expecting an answer but was surprised when Nagini raised herself to Hermione's eye level and lapped at Hermione's nose with her tongue.

"So you do come here because of me?" she asked uncertainly and was answered by a nod. Okay she was defiantly off her rocker; she was talking to a snake. Not only was she talking to a snake she was pleased the snake liked her.

Nagini waited patiently for her to get in a night gown and even imitated her when she stretched which sent Hermione into a fit of giggles. No one could say Nagini didn't have a personality. Nagini Curled up with her under the blankets but put her head on the pillow next to Hermione's. Hermione stroked her scaly head a few times and fell asleep without even realizing it.

In the morning Hermione could feel the weirdest sensation on her lips like something wet but dry was touching her and opened her eyes to Nagini flicking her with her tongue. She did something new every day. She gave Nagini a cheery good morning before gathering her clothes and heading to shower.

"Nagini you need to go back to Tom." She said sternly after the snake followed her into the bathroom and looked like she had every intention of staying. Nagini shook her head and Hermione gave a resigned sigh she had never had so much contact with snakes.

Hermione started the water at a medium temperature so it would upset the snake and in no time both of them were squeaky clean. Nagini finally listened to her and headed to Tom's dorm while she used a spell to dry her hair marveling at how smooth it was and how it didn't even look like it was thinking of being bushy. She gave her blurry eyed roommates a quiet good morning and headed to the Great Hall to eat some solid food since the all the sugar from the day before was turning her stomach.

Tom sat beside her halfway through her marvelous breakfast of bacon and his death eaters took up all the other available seats near them. The inner circle seemed to be getting smaller while the outer ring seemed to be growing. Tom pulled her even closer as if he couldn't bear to have any space in between then and caught her ear with his teeth.

"Why was Nagini wet this morning?" He asked curiously stealing bacon from her plate.

"She followed me into the shower this morning and stick your hand on my plate one more time and you will be missing a hand."

He gave a melodramatic sigh, "that lucky snake and Oh feisty are we?"

Hermione shrugged and slapped away Dolohov's hand as well. "That goes for you as well Abraxis."

Tom ran his fingers over her sides lightly making her want to squirm as she was ticklish but instead she pinched him hard on the thigh in return. He looked at her amused and stroked his chin as if she was a huge puzzle he had yet to solve. His fingers ran through her hair a few times while his other hand seemed to be creeping farther and farther up her thigh.

"Slughorn was me to extend you an official invitation to the Slugclub." He said finally.

"Oh joy." She couldn't help sounding sarcastic. "When is the first of his little parties?"

"Right before Halloween." He smiled at the heavy sarcasm. "It will be a costume affair."

"Oh Joy." She groaned but was cut off from the rest of her snappy retort by the arrival of the mail owls. She looked around and smiled with delight when she saw Soren flapping towards her. Malinda and Victor never took long to reply even though most of the time their letters were almost two scrolls long.

Soren landed gracefully in front of her and held out his leg for her to remove the quite thick letter bound there. He hooted thankfully and looked longingly at the plate of kippers till Hermione gave him one. He nipped at her fingers affectionately before taking off breakfast in beak.

"Who is the letter from?" Tom asked peering over her shoulder.

"My mom and dad." She smiled surprised that the words rolled off her tongue like truth.

"They write novels do they?"

"I guess you could say that. Oh my god we're going to be late! Come _on_ Tom!"

Hermione almost sprinted to the greenhouses with Tom hot on her heels. It would not do for the prefect to be late and Hermione...well Hermione just didn't want to be late. They tumbled in just before the bell rang and took their positions at the nearest free plant. While she listened to Professor Sprout talk about their assignment with Venomous Tentacula Tom was scolding his Death Eaters hotly for not warning them the bell rang.

Soon the greenhouse was filled with the sounds of scuffling and swearing as everyone tried to get seeds from the plant that clearly didn't want its seeds taken. Hermione had never been one to like plants that fought back and she was great full she had done this once before so she knew all the tricks. Using the Diffindo spell she stunned and cut the arms off the plant and while it was focusing all its energy on regrowing them she stuck her hand down its mouth and pulled out a hand full of grape sized black seeds. She put them in the silver bowl Tom had waiting and they hissed menacingly at her while she went for another go.

By the time they left the greenhouse everyone was disheveled and some sporting injuries from mild to sever except for her group. Thanks to her knowledge on how to deal with the plant you would have thought they hadn't even been in the same greenhouse. With several dirty looks her way the Gryffindors headed back to their tower for first aid and in some cases (Ravine Nicklerow had been thrown into a manure pile) a shower before their next class.

Since they would be doing the practical portion of Astronomy today the Slytherins didn't have classes until after dinner and after that Double Herbology lesson most just wanted a nap. She found herself on a couch with her head in Tom's lap and her feet in Gideon's with Death Eaters taking up the chairs and couches next to them and some even taking up positions on the floor after transfiguring cushions from rocks. Hermione glanced at Katarina and saw she had her head in Rocksfer's lap with a big smile on her face while Victoria had Evian's head in her lap and was messing with his hair.

Everything seemed to be at peace. Tom was running his fingers through her hair and she could feel herself being lulled asleep by the sounds of conversation around her.

**Tom:**

Tom looked down and noticed with a smile Aurora had fallen asleep in his lap. She looked as beautiful asleep as she did awake. A smile twitched her lips as if she could read his thoughts in her dreams and he ran his hand through her hair once more. Her hair was like liquid silk so soft and smooth it was almost impossible and he loved the feel of it especially when he had his hand tangled in it when they were snogging.

Then almost against his will he looked at Malfoy and noticed with dull rage Malfoy was also looking at Aurora in sleep with a look of tenderness on his face. Tom's hand was itching to go for his wand but he didn't want to wake Aurora. He put the issue away for later noting how tenderly Malfoy had placed his hands on her legs.

Aurora was in good company as most of the girls and even a few guys were falling asleep after their exertions in Herbology. He of course, hadn't really had to do anything thanks to Aurora. Normally when they faced something difficult he was the only one who knew how to handle it and took charge, but today as he stood in front of the violently hissing plant he had been stumped. Then came Aurora pushing him out of the way and jumping straight in knowing the exact way to extract the seeds and the only thing he had been able to do to be helpful was hold the silver bowl.

She was defiantly brave but a true Slytherin with high intelligence, cunning, coldness, and control. He remembered the sharp slap she had delivered after his cheeky comment about her in her night gown. She hadn't looked scared and hadn't apologized just looked mildly surprised at the sound. He himself had been surprised few had the audacity to curse him much less use physical force. The look of rage on her face had made him want her so much that he had tried to take her right there.

Aurora was quickly becoming his Achilles heel and he wasn't sure if he wanted to stop it or not. Just when he thought he had her figured out she would do something unexpected and leave him further confused than he had been to begin with.

Further more was the mystery of what was going on with Nagini intrigued him. Tom had only asked her to go to Aurora and she was brought back almost immediately but had reluctantly left Aurora's arms to come back to him. After Aurora's rage he didn't want to alienate her so hadn't commanded Nagini to go to her again. Yet the next day when he went to bed he didn't see her and woke the next morning to see Nagini slithering in. When he had questioned her she told him she had been with Aurora and was as happy as she had been when she first hatched.

Every night since Nagini stayed with Aurora then would come back to him in the morning on Aurora's command. It was cute how his familiar was bonding with the woman maybe proving that Aurora was worthy of becoming his woman. Tom stroked Aurora's jaw thoughtfully and she smiled in her sleep again causing a weird pang in his heart. Asleep she didn't look like half the cold fire ball she was and looked fragile. For some reason he was filled with the longing to protect her which was odd for him he never protected anything but himself and Nagini.

When Tom looked up and saw Abraxis leering at her he shot him a look that would kill. Abraxis visibly paled started up conversation about Quidditch with Malfoy who was staring daggers at him as well. Aurora started to stir in his lap and he gently stroked her hair trying to lull her back to sleep.

"Tom?" she said sleepily.

His heart leapt oddly at his name being said in one of her weakest moments and he gave her a warm smile that for once reached his eyes. "Where's Gideon?" she asked just as sleepily and his heart plummeted. Dull rage filled his ears as Malfoy eagerly jumped to answer her rubbing her leg reassuringly. If he didn't get out some of his rage soon he was afraid of what he would do.

Aurora sat up and along with several of the girls who had woken up as well went to make themselves presentable for Astronomy.

"There is a meeting tonight in the chamber."He hissed as soon as he heard Aurora's door shut. "Tell everyone and find us some vermin." He would work out his frustrations tonight for sure but he didn't want Aurora to see that dark side of him…yet.

**Hermione:**

She woke up snuggled in Tom's lap with him looking at her with a smile that for once reached his eyes. She was confused for a second and called out to him asking where Gideon was. Gideon was still sitting under her feet and had rubbed her leg reassuringly before she got up. They had Astronomy soon and she needed to make herself presentable. Several girls followed her lead and as she was closing her door she imagined she heard Tom say something but couldn't make out what.

Dinner was a boring affair for the Slytherin table as most people were still drowsy and could only focus on the movement of their fork or spoon from plate to mouth. Hermione though had never felt more awake after her nap. She kept the conversation around her going and even made some people enthusiastic about the Astronomy lesson. Tom looked at her amused and did his part in the conversation but something was different. There was an eagerness in his eyes that she didn't know the cause and there seemed to be a general unease with the Death Eaters as if they could barely stand doing normal things at the moment.

The view from the Astronomy tower was breathtaking as ever but a chill had started to settle hinting at the upcoming October weather. Hermione drew her cloak around her and took in the reflections of the stars on the lake looking for the tiny form of the baby squid.

Professor Tally was a tall man with long brown hair he kept tied at the back and was what she would say eccentric for the era. He started off the class with several Greek Mythology stories involving the stars and pointed out each that was mentioned. Then showed them how to conger a model of the galaxy in a glass ball so they would be able to do their homework in the day time. He encouraged them to debate with him and insisted they call him by his nick name Al. he was what Ron would call a right proper loony but she liked him all the same. At least by her standards he was better than Luna who almost never got through a conversation without the mention of Crumple-horned Snorkack.

By the end of class Hermione was dead tired again and made her way back to the dorms with Victoria and Katarina being quite unobservant. Had she been more awake and alert she would have been aware of the fact that half of Slytherin House was missing including Tom and Gideon but all she could focus on was her bed. But as she fell into bed and welcomed Nagini who had slithered up from her hiding place under Hermione's be a sense of unease crept over her. It inched her all over like millions of spiders crawling on her and she fancied she had never had as much trouble falling asleep.

The next morning all the tension that had surrounded the Death Eaters had faded replaced by relaxed joy as if they had stretched muscles that had been unused for too long. Gideon wouldn't meet her eyes for more than a few seconds and barely ate anything or spoke much. When Tom finally joined them at the table after a conference with the other prefects and Head boy and girl she looked at him suspiciously. He was even more relaxed than his followers and had a smug air about him as if he had just gotten away with something major. His eyes were light but held dark secrets in there mist and if she hadn't known he was skilled as she was in Occlumency she would have tried Legilimency. Something fishy was going on and if involved Riddle and His Death Eaters.

Hermione's suspicions were confirmed when Professor Dippet made the announcement that a first year Hufflepuff had been found in the Forbidden Forest with severe injuries from being attacked from something that resided there and he reminded them yet again that the forest was off limits. She glanced at Tom and saw his smugness increase and felt as if a block of ice had dropped into her stomach. She didn't even have to guess at the poor boy's blood status, muggleborn.


	7. Shame can be the best motivation

**Author's note: this chapter is put up a tad later than I normally would but I like it. Leave comments tell me what you think. The next chapter shall have a ton of action so may take longer for me to post. **

**Chapter 7: shame can be the best motivation**

Hermione was simultaneously disgusted and ashamed. She let this happen on her watch. She squashed her feelings for Riddle and stuffed them in a box which she buried deep in the farthest corner of her mind. He was a monster and she couldn't deny it any longer. The only thing that poor boy had ever done to Riddle was exist and if he knew her true identity he wouldn't think twice about doing the same to her.

It explained why she had been so uneasy the night before; she must have realized something was going on. It also explained the relaxed happy demeanor of the Death Eaters around her; they had gotten out their sick need to torture. Out of the whole group the only one who looked remotely ashamed was Gideon and Hermione felt a wave of pity for him. He hadn't wanted to be a part of what had happened last night; he had no choice, it was obey or death with Voldemort no matter what his age.

Hermione reached across the table and gave Gideon's arm a comforting squeeze. She was livid at Voldemort for doing this to him. Thinking of Riddle as Voldemort made hating him that much easier as she added this crime to the already extensive list attributed to his name. Gideon attempted a weak smile which just made him look heartbreakingly sad and squeezed her fingers back before leaving the great hall.

Hermione didn't want him to be alone not feeling like he was right now. She felt Voldemort looking at her and she turned to meet his eyes. She saw him flinch a little and his brow wrinkle in confusion before she stood and swept from the Great Hall. She could feel Dumbledore's eyes on her retreating figure and she wanted to cry from shame. The only thing that kept her from doing just that was there was someone feeling just as bad and needed her.

She found Gideon hiding in a secret passage She, Harry, and Ron had taken thousands of times. Hidden behind two separate tapestries it was just a dark tunnel unless you had a lamp or lit your wand. If not for his pale skin and white blonde hair she might not have distinguished him from the wall he was leaning against in the darkness. Gideon was holding his head in his hands and looked the picture of misery. Who better to join him than her? Misery loves company and she was full of it stemming, like his, from her shame.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his middle and pulled him into a hug which after a second he returned. She wished there was something she could do to take away his pain but none sprang to mind. Nothing she did would take away what he saw or maybe even had done; all she could do was be here for him. She held her hand out to him giving him the choice to come with her, the choice to start getting away from the Death Eaters. He took it without a second thought his blue eyes gazing into hers.

She led him to the Astronomy tower and they sat there for a long time just looking at the morning sky in silence. It wasn't a bad silence it was almost comforting as if the word they couldn't express were passing in the space between them. As they sat there observing the gentle waves the wind made on the lake and how the sky was painted with all the colors that existed Hermione could feel something spring to life in Gideon, something he hadn't had in a long time, hope.

**Tom:**

All in all Tom felt it would be a great day. He had managed to work out all his anger on a mudblood from Hufflepuff and dumped his body in the forbidden forest for the game keeper or his assistant to find in the morning. So he woke up relaxed, happy, and of course smug as he knew he wouldn't get caught.

The Head Boy and Girl called a meeting that very morning to get prefects to be alert and keep kids from attempting to go into the forbidden forest as a boy had been found early in the morning severely maimed by the forest's inhabitants. It was all Tom could do to suppress his snort at the stupid story since he knew very well how the vermin had gotten his injuries.

Tom picked his way to the Slytherin table and saw with delight that there was a seat next to Aurora. As he drew nearer he saw she was looking at Malfoy with a look of mixed perplexity and worry. He felt his usual rage at seeing her pay attention to someone else but it was subdued by his activities the night before and the fact he reminded himself she wasn't his…yet. He slid into the seat next to her and would have drawn her into conversation if Dippet hadn't stood to address the school.

Tom already knew what he'd say: boy found in the forest with severe injuries, don't go in the forest yada yada yada. He looked over at Aurora and saw her watching Malfoy walk out of the Great hall but then she turned to him. She didn't look at him as he expected her to, like she had been doing, the ice in her eyes starting to melt a small smile on her face. No her lovely deep blue eyes would have put glaciers to shame. He watched them and thought he saw disgust flicker in their depths and maybe something different he had never seen in her before. There was no way she could know…that she could suspect. Did she? Her look was like a dagger to his heart even as it confused him. It hurt him that she would look at him so coldly, and the fact that it hurt confused him all the more.

Tom watched as she swept from the hall in her graceful way and pondered this new development. Maybe it was time he made some moves. He was tired of not owning her when she exacted these feelings in him. Damn it all. He felt his calm slipping and he pushed his thoughts to the back of his head for later contemplation. He was Lord Voldemort he had no weaknesses. Even so he couldn't help but wonder what was bothering her and how he could fix it. A small part wondered if it was time for him to draw her into the Death Eaters.

**Hermione:**

Hermione gently prodded Gideon out of his thoughts and led him back to the common room so they could retrieve their book bags to head to potions. He was cheering up gradually and had an honest smile as they sat down in potions. Hermione had made sure they sat an almost full table so that Voldemort would leave them alone and did her best to draw laughs from her friend. She could feel the change in the air when Riddle walked in and as he walked by her he slid a finger across her shoulders. She couldn't help but stiffened and glared at him as if her mere look would turn him to stone. Yet again his brow scrunched with confusion but he sat near the front of the class and didn't bother her.

Slughorn was extremely happy due to all the crystallized pineapple he had received and his upcoming party so showered them with praises and points for almost anything. After a long story about how he had run into the current head of the Ballycastle Bats Quidditch team while picking out his costume for his party he assigned them to complete a fright solution to be turned in at the end of class.

When Hermione walked her vial up to Slughorn's desk she narrowly avoided Riddle's fingers as he reached out to touch her as she passed. Even the thought of him touching her made her want to vomit. She took the longest way back to her table her only thoughts of facing Dumbledore in Transfiguration next. She had to face the music and tell him Voldemort couldn't change and that she would have to deal with murder on her hands. She would do it gladly to stop all the pain he would cause and was causing.

She sat through all of Transfiguration on pins barley beating Riddle to the questions and putting the minimal effort on her project. The bell rang both to her delight and dread. Hermione encouraged Gideon to head to Charms without her and promising she'd catch up to him in a second. The walk to Dumbledore's desk seemed to take forever yet no time at all. She forced herself to look into those piercing blue eyes.

"I can't do it. I have to kill him. He hurt that boy! On my watch! He is a monster by nature impossible to change." She sounded bitter even to her own ears. "I've failed."

Dumbledore didn't answer at first but examined her over his steepled finger tips and she had that familiar sensation of him reading her sole. She met his eyes and allowed him to see what he wished flushing dull red and cringing at parts.

"My dear you have not failed."He whispered. "Have you thought about how long it has taken for him to attack anyone? Normally it would be done once are twice a week and here we a month in and he has only gotten one. The one is tragic but the boy lived and doesn't remember anything a gift normally not granted to the victims beyond having the faces erased from their memory."

Hermione tried not to sniffle. "The one is unacceptable." She hated how weak her voice was.

"You're changing him. I see it. It just has to be given more time. If it will make you more comfortable and able to do your duty I will set watches on him."

"Yes. That would help. I will continue this mission but I hope for his death. He is foul." She spat.

"I know how you feel my dear but we must hope that all maybe changed. After all look at the change you have made in Mr. Malfoy. He used to be the biggest follower, Tom's right hand man yet look at him now. So ashamed he will barley eat. You're making big changes you just have to believe in yourself."

She stood rather stiffly and thanked him before hurrying off to Charms trying to at least keep her promise to one person in all this. Gideon was exhausted and Hermione did another unhermioneish thing and told him to nap she would take his notes for him. She wanted to stroke his hair her heart full of pity. The gods only know how long Riddle had kept them up last night. He fell asleep with no further prodding and for once she didn't consider taking someone else's notes for them cheating. It seemed she wasn't the only one changing.

Hermione wanted to stab herself with her wand when she had to wake him but he seemed quite happy with the rest he had gotten. That happiness only increased when Hermione suggested they take lunch to the Quidditch pitch and fly around a bit. This was both to make him happy and due to the fact she wasn't yet calm enough with to deal with Riddle, much less pretend he didn't disgust her.

The weather seemed to be doing its best to appreciate their wishes and it was one of the nicest days Hermione could remember past or future. They lagged around after lunch and their broom rides on Gideon's Silver Arrow to do homework at a nice place on the bank of the lake shaded by several trees. Hermione started another letter to Victor and Malinda while she listened to Gideon tell her stories from his childhood. He painted himself a chubby little boy afraid of dragonflies and who had once taken off on his father's best broom to flee them.

Hermione had to admit he had changed a lot since his childhood and told him as much which made him chuckle darkly. "If you had any idea." He muttered.

Hermione did have an idea but she had long since decided it wasn't yet time to tell Gideon how much she knew. He watched her a moment as if he wanted to say something but seemed to decide against it and instead following her lead of stretching out on her stomach.

"You write home a lot Aurora." He said nudging her with his shoulder that was touching hers.

"I miss it," She replied truthfully, "I miss them. I can't wait for Christmas break to come so I can go home."

"Maybe we could hang out when you bet bored of your parent's place again?"

"Of course Gideon."

"Aurora?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Hermione felt tears prick at her eyes but refused to let them fall. "You're welcome. Hey come with me to the Owlery, I want to go ahead and mail this." He didn't need any further prodding and followed her closely occasionally reaching out to touch her as if he thought she'd disappear. Soren flew to her shoulder as soon as she entered and beaked at her cheek. Gideon's owl joined them a second later nibbling at his master's hair.

"I like to come up here just to think," Hermione began as she tied her letter to Soren's leg. "It's just so peaceful and Soren calms me enough to really think about things."

"I know what you mean." He looked earnest so she gave him a small smile.

They both watched as Soren flew off into the distance before Hermione deemed it time they brave the Great Hall for dinner. Every table seemed more subdued except for the Slytherin table which was positively cheerful. She thought she saw a girl at the Hufflepuff table crying at it twisted at her heart and by the look on Gideon's face it twisted his too.

Hermione took her normal seat beside Riddle but refused to look at him afraid her hatred would show on her face. Instead she picked at her food and talked to Nina who, aside from Riddle himself, was one of her least favorite people.

"Did you know we will be dueling in Defense?" Nina asked her becoming visibly more excited.

"Oh?"

"Yes first a few in our own houses then we start a competition with those Gryffindors. Then the boy and girl winners duel each other."

This gave Hermione an idea of how she was going to get back at Riddle at least in part for what he did to that poor boy. She barely listened to Nina go on and on about a girl in Gryffindor she hoped to be paired with so she could show the brat a lesson just nodded when she felt it was needed. She could feel Riddle's eyes on her again but this time refused to look at him. She would be the girl winner and she would face Riddle and she would beat him.

As she got into bed Hermione had half a mind to kick Nagini out and make her sleep with Riddle but deep down she knew it wasn't Nagini's fault. She couldn't help but talk to her about her day and had the feeling Nagini understood every word. Hermione pulled out a book on dueling she had checked out of the library earlier and began to study while Nagini wrapped around her shoulders like a scarf. The cold of the snake's body kept her awake enough to get through the book before she had to give into her need to sleep.

Hermione couldn't remember ever being angrier at a weekend when she woke up the next morning. She reasoned with herself that at least this way she could practice more and memorize a few more spells. If Harry and Ron could see her they probably would have groaned. She was one of the only 5th years who had any dueling experience especially dueling with your life on the line experience yet she was studying like she had none at all.

Hermione even snuck down to the Room of Requirement to practice with the dummies the DA would eventually use in their quest to take down umbridge. She felt bad about worrying Gideon with her sudden absences but she _had_ to win. She had to get revenge in some way for that little boy. Eventually late on Sunday she allowed Gideon to drag her for a broom ride and was actually thankful for some time of not thinking about the best ways to take down opponents. He didn't ask what she had been doing and she didn't offer the information. They were just two friends laughing and enjoying a moment of peace. Little did they know they were being watched by eyes full of anger.

When Monday finally came around she wanted to sigh with relief. The Defense Against the Dark Arts dueling completion would last roughly two weeks. Each Defense class had two houses so the two houses would be paired against each other. Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff vs. Ravenclaw. The two houses would be divided into boy and girl starting two individual completions of their own until there was a winning boy and a winning girl who would then dual each other. The winner of the last dual would be exempt from the practical portion of their O.W.L, get 150 points for their house, and a basket of Honeydukes sweets.

To duel Riddle Hermione would have to be the winning girl and she was ready for anything any of the other girls could possibly dish out. She forced herself to eat Breakfast knowing it would help her think later and it was all she could do not to run to the class once the bell finally rang.

All the desks had been vanished replaced instead by waiting benches sat against the walls and a huge padded mat that took up most of the floor space. A large sheet of parchment had been stuck to the wall with names scribbled along the bottom few branches reminding her of the Black Family Tree. The rest of the class filed in behind her shooting furtive glances everywhere and looking apprehensive.

Once they had all taken their seats on the benches Professor Wickmore filled them in on the rules and what was expected of them. The main goal seemed to be to immobilize and disarm your opponent for you to be named the winner of the match. He gave an example with a cocky fifth year from Gryffindor who only took the professor thirty seconds to disarm and immobilize. The kid went back to his seat rather sheepishly and the professor continued explaining the matching system. Finally he took out a hat rather like the sorting hat and told them he had put all of the names in it so it could match them up.

"First up," It croaked. "Rolanda Hooch and Aurora Craith."

The girl who would someday grow up to be Madame Hooch stood up from the Gryffindor side and walked calmly to the professor and Hermione followed her example except in a much more Regal Slytherin way. They stood facing each other and bowed never taking their eyes off of each other's face. Hermione let her mind go completely blank like Harry had taught her so that there was just action and reaction.

She saw it a slight shift in the other girl's body and dodged her stunner retaliating with a leglock jinx that hit her dead on. Hooch quickly muttered the counter jinx and sent out ropes from her wand which Hermione burst into bright blue flames. Sweat was starting to gather on her forehead from the force of her concentration when she saw hooch's weakness. The girl's shield charm was weak leaving her left side barley guarded. With a well placed stunner to break it Hermione disarmed her then caught her in a full bodybind jinx and for extra measure bond her with silver ropes.

"Brilliant! Absolutely Brilliant!" Wickmore crowed proudly to her. "The winner is Miss Craith!"

At his words Hermione threw a Slytherin smirk at Hooch before turning on her heel and joining her House. She caught Riddle's eye and smirked at him as well. He was Impressed that much was written on his face but he had yet to figure out the extent of her skill which she was saving for him. Tom Marvolo Riddle had met his match and Hermione was going to prove it to him.


	8. Dueling to win

**Author's note: Okay guys this chapter was super super fun to write. I can't wait to get your opinions on it. I'm sorry I haven't done any personal answers to reviews but I shall resume that soon. Guys I want and crave your opinion. What do you think of this chapter? What did you love? What did you hate? Also guys I never got any input on if I should heat up Hermione's relationship with Gideon just to stir up some conflict. Guys I have huge plans for the next chapter and can't wait to put it on paper. **

**Chapter 8: Dueling to win**

Two more Gryffindors fell to Hermione's dueling before the class had ended. She had no patience for those in the way of her goal and finished them with almost disrespectful quickness. Riddle had yet to be called to duel and Hermione was quite impatient to asses him. She fidgeted watching Abraxis finish off three Gyffindors before being taken out himself. Then it took all her energy not to groan when a Slytherin boy she had seen a few times in the common room was called. In her mind the only Duels that mattered were hers, Gideon's, and Riddle's, the rest were just annoying.

Though she wouldn't tell him because it would insult his manliness, she was worried about Gideon. She silently prayed he wouldn't have to go up against Riddle. She wasn't sure if he'd win, not because he wasn't skilled but because Riddle was his Master and far more skilled. Though the class ending made her angry at least it meant she wouldn't have to see them duel yet. Her friends crowed over her skill and even though she knew it shouldn't it made her proud. She was proud that she had proved she was no longer the bookworm but a force to be reckoned with.

Riddle walked close to her his eyes calculating and his expression still impressed. Hermione was glad she had finally wiped the smug smirk from his face but didn't like the other things flicking through his eyes. She resolved yet again to not be alone with Riddle, at least until they had their duel. Hermione soon broke away from the group to spend the rest of her lunch period studying more dueling techniques and spells. A normal student with all this studying probably would not have been able to pay attention in their other classes. Now if you assume this is the case with Hermione you are sorely mistaken.

She sat through all her classes calmly as usual and beat everyone to the questions with the, of course, right answers. Her class work was impeccable as always. One wouldn't have thought she was studying every free second or practicing spells in the Room of Requirement instead of sleeping. Yet you couldn't tell these things from her appearance which looked calm and regal as always almost like she was a permanent rendering of some line of royalty.

Because of the competitions this week would be one of the rare occasions they had double Defense Against The Dark Arts every day. Since this left many professors free during the periods that they normally would have taught, they started coming to watch the duels. For the second time Hermione and her classmates filed into the DADA class and seated themselves on the appropriate benches. Hermione was impatient to begin but she wasn't the only one; she noticed Riddle fiddling with his wand the picture of relaxation but she could see the tension in his neck that showed he too was just as impatient.

With everyone in place the matching hat was yet again pulled out and set before them by professor Wickmore and everyone waited with bated breath for it to announce the first guys up.

"Gideon Malfoy and Jonathan Lupin." It bellowed.

Hermione gave Gideon's arm a squeeze along with a gently smile. _You'll do great_! She mouthed and gave him a quick thumbs up. He returned her smile and walked confidently up to face the man who would be Professor Lupin's father. There was a tense second as each waited for the other to make a move before Jonathan decided to make it himself. There was a loud bang and Gideon barely managed to dodge the ropes aimed at his legs. "STUPIFY!" he yelled aiming at Jonathan's chest but his curse as deflected with a shield charm. After minutes of intense dueling Gideon managed to get the upper hand by temporarily blinding Jonathan which allowed him to disarm and bind him.

Hermione clapped the loudest for him amazed by the skill and quick thinking he had shown. It was no wonder he was Riddle's right hand man, heart or not. The rest of Gideon's battles were just as amazing until Professor Wickmore declared it was time for the girls to continue. Hermione's old worry had surfaced but she stuffed it down after all Gideon had just shown his mettle. She watched Nina get her butt handed to her by the very same Gryffindor "brat" she had complained about. But couldn't find too much enjoyment in it because most of her was waiting for the moment when she would start going against the girls in her own house.

The DADA classroom was filled with bright lights and loud bangs almost constantly. It became custom for even other houses to drop in and look on whichever houses were battling during their free periods. Bets had started being placed over who would be in the final duels and even the professors started having favorites to win. It became the subject on everyone's lips and its details had even reached Hogsmeade. A fun classroom competition was quickly becoming way more serious. Everyone had ambitions to win no matter what their skill level.

The rest of the week passed before Riddle was called to duel a moment Hermione had waited for almost as much as her duel with him. She could finally asses at least the minimum of his skill. The professor gave Riddle's opponent a sorry look, obviously realizing the difference in skill of the two boys but sanctioned the duel anyway. Hermione felt sorry for what must have been Ron's grandfather knowing he had little chance but his likeness to Ron took her breath away.

Hermione turned her attention to Riddle who was in one of his elements. His movements were almost predatory but had a grace and beauty to them. His eyes locked on Ron's grandfather with a look of the hunter observing prey. He was assessing everything around him taking in what he could use as an advantage. She saw Ron's grandfather swallow hard but bravely sent a confundus charm at Riddle. It was both a nervous and clumsy spell which Riddle deflected with a flick of his wand. Then Riddle sent two snakes from his wand that curled around his opponent's legs like Devil's snare before turning into thick silver ropes.

The whole duel hadn't taken longer than five minutes. Hermione shoved down a bitter laugh and pulled out one of her spell books her vigor to study renewed. She occasionally glanced over at the rest of Riddle's matches; none of them lasted very long and she could hear the _ohs _and _ahs _from the people around her even when she wasn't paying attention. It seemed like no time at all before Riddle had dueled enough to advance and of course he came to sit by her. She was thankful she had picked a spot surrounded by normal kids instead of Death eaters.

"Have you had your nose buried in that book the _whole_ time?" he asked a bit put out.

"No I got bored after your first match," She lied convincingly. "Nice take down of the Weasley."

She looked up over her book and repressed a snort, Riddle was actually _pouting_. "You didn't watch _any _of the other matches? I was using some of my best moves!"

"I may have glanced at a couple of them." She turned the page casually and looked at him again to see he was still pouting. "I'll watch your second round matches next week."

"But that's in two days!"

"You can survive the weekend Tom." She muttered glad for the bell dismissing them to lunch.

The question wasn't really if Tom could survive the weekend but rather if she could survive the weekend. Her being was focused on winning her duels and getting to Riddle. It didn't help that she would be going against the girls who had advanced, several of whom, where in her own house. They eyed her suspiciously, all of them dreading the moment when they would have to go against her in a duel. None of Hermione's friends would let her go anywhere alone declaring to her the risk of someone trying to take her out before the competition was too great.

If she so much as went to the bathroom without telling anyone she would come back to her friends who where as frantic as a Slytherin was allowed to be in public. There were several instances she just wanted to stun them so she could have some time in peace. But she couldn't deny they had reason to be so protective. People had set traps for her at least four times but luckily for her they had either been discovered or had ensnared someone else. Then there had been a few instances where they had tried to jinx her from behind but she had been faster to block.

Hermione was getting tired of it. These people were getting in the way of her goal and taking the whole competition way too seriously. She woke up to Nagini's hissing on Monday extremely relieved that soon the shenanigans would stop. She was positively cheerful by the time she reached the Great Hall. Yet again she forced herself to eat a big breakfast despite her excitement and even managed a nervous chatter with Gideon before the bell. There was going to be an even bigger crowed today as all the people who didn't advance had to show up for a grade anyway.

The hat was brought out with more ceremony than usual and everyone waited holding their breath for who would duel first. "Evian and Tom," It bellowed to the waiting crowd. Hermione noticed Evian had gone quite pale yet walked dignified enough to the mat. She thought she might have detected a slight tremble in his legs. The only moves he seemed to be able to make were to protect himself and block Riddle's attacks. Rage bubbled to the surface of Hermione. It wasn't fair! He wasn't letting Evian fight! Was she really the only one who could see that? She glanced around at the other Death Eaters and saw they all bit their lips or held their jaws in hidden disapproval at the match. It didn't come as any surprise to her when it took Riddle less than 10 minutes to win his duel. The coward.

Next it was Gideon and Rocksfer to duel. Though they were close friends they showed each other no mercy attacking with all their worth. It took at good twenty minutes for Gideon to come out victorious and though Hermione was proud she felt her heart sink. Several Slytherin and Gryffindor boys battled each winner not really mattering to Hermione as they would get knocked out by Riddle or Gideon. Hermione was biting her lip worriedly as the matches went on. Hoping against hope that Gideon would mess up and not have to go against Riddle in yet another unfair matched. She didn't want him to go through the same shame that Evian had went through.

Evian was sitting beside her his head bowed almost to his knees with Victoria doing everything she could think of to cheer him up. Hermione didn't want Gideon to be in that same position.

It seemed no one was listening to her prayers today as the only two boys left became Gideon and Riddle. Hermione bit her lip so hard she tasted the copper taste of blood but couldn't bear to look away. Gideon and Riddle faced each other and bowed both of their eyes flashing dangerously.

"Flipendo!" Gideon roared sending Riddle flying back against the wall but Riddle recovered quickly jumping to his feet with a feral snarl.

Hermione's heart soared and plummeted at the same time. Gideon was going to fight, probably against orders. Riddle was furious; his rage was like a tangible force in the room forcing everyone to take a step back.

"Tarantallegra!" Riddle snapped causing Gideon's feet to move in a fast and heavy tap dance both to exhaust and immobilize.

"Finite Incantatum!" Gideon cried stopping his legs but he was visibly exhausted. "Diffindo!" Riddle roared as a large cut appeared on the exposed skin of his arm and started to drip blood.

"Immobulus!" Riddle snarled and Gideon froze. Hermione's no was frozen to her lips. She could tell Riddle wanted to continue, wanted to hurt Gideon more, but he couldn't so he healed his arm and walked away clearly the winner.

Hermione gripped her wand hard spells running through her head. She was ready to knock out the competition. She would make sure this stupid thing was over sooner than the professor planned. One by one she took down the other girls she was called to duel with. In most cases she didn't even give them the time to react. Most of her matches were over in seconds only a few of the trickier ones managing to get into minutes. Her friends cheered and clapped every time and one time even conjured flowers to throw at her feet. She also seemed to be getting some sort of fan club that grew with each match.

Finally after finishing her last duel in a matter of seconds an amazed professor Wickmore walked over to her and shook her hand over and over again. He only managed to stutter a few words like brilliant, by gods, for a few seconds but regained his composure.

"Well here we are the girl winner Aurora Craith!" He yelled proudly and the Slytherins even a few Gryffindors, several teachers, and a couple kids from other houses cheered. "Tomorrow she and Tom shall duel each other for the final winner!" he declared causing several more cheers and dismissed the class.

Hermione felt relieved as if she had suddenly gotten a deep tissue massage. She was finally getting her way and it felt good. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder and looked into the twinkling eyes of Professor Dumbledore.

"You're doing great my dear. I dare say I cannot wait to see the outcome tomorrow."

"Thank you professor." She beamed before her fan club caught back up with her.

It seemed ages before Hermione had finally gotten away from the group of kids that now seemed to worship her and slip into her dorm. She could only recall a few instances where she had dueled as hard as she had today. Even though the competition hadn't been hard she had used a lot of energy making sure that she won each match. Yet she had still managed to keep several things up her sleeve for tomorrows match. Hermione's empty stomach gave a loud protest to her skipping dinner tonight but she couldn't stand being around all those kids right now. She fancied by tomorrow her fan club would have made her into a new religion.

Even though she could not deny the seriousness of the next day Hermione slept like a rock for once. She had a dreamless sleep and woke the next morning more rested than she had ever been. Breakfast was a loud affair as everyone gossiped about who would win today's match while looking from Riddle to Her. For once Riddle hadn't insisted on sitting beside her, she assumed for focusing reasons. A whole family of butterflies seemed to have made their new homes in her stomach and it was all she could do to bolt down a few small things before the bell rang.

For once her classmates were dead silent the only sounds were the swishing of robes, the pounding of their shoes, and small sighs of their breath. The DADA classroom seemed to already be packed with teachers and students from the other houses as they filed in. Hermione had gotten special permission from Wickmore to wear something she could easily move around in instead of the normal school uniform. The professor it seemed was expecting a very interesting match and had seen the wisdom in Hermione's decision.

So with Katarina and Victoria to accompany her she slipped out to a bathroom to change into her chosen outfit. For the 1940's she had to admit it was risqué but she was hoping it would give her a slight edge over Riddle. It was too cold to wear shorts so Hermione had picked a pair of tight yoga pants that clung to her but gave her free movement. But despite the cold she had also decided on a black tank top so sleeves wouldn't get in the way of her movements. Victoria captured her silky hair into a high pony tail and made sure her bangs wouldn't get in the way.

"Are you ready for this girl?" she asked concerned.

"As ready as I can be." She replied steadily.

"Well in this outfit you'll defiantly distract him." Katarina giggled.

"That's the point." Hermione winked and lead the way back to the classroom. When she Entered there was a collective gasp from everyone. She had to admit she looked good and a flush settled on her cheeks. The girls looked at her in envy and the men with lust. Riddle looked like he was trying hard to keep his jaw from hitting the ground. Professor Wickmore went over the rules again and they bowed to each other and Riddle's eyes looked fit to burst out of his head at the view he could get by looking down her top.

When they straightened up a deadly quiet had settled on the room and all the watchers were afraid to move. Hermione went back into her state of action and reaction with practiced smoothness. Her eyes caught every movement and observed Tom similarly to how he had observed Ron's grandfather the week before. She looked like a graceful hunting cat a leopard or jaguar. Her focus gave her a fierce beauty that was making it extremely hard for Riddle to concentrate.

Hermione saw his wand hand twitch slightly and knew what he was going to do before he did. She was amazing at nonverbal spells and sent out a heavy shield charm. His stunner bounced off it uselessly and he barely dodged it as it reverted back at him.

"Avis!" she called, sending huge eagles from her wand to attack him, a big step up from the canaries she used to summon.

"Diffindo!" He bellowed causing a rather deep cut on her shoulder which she healed quickly before dropping to a roll to avoid a curse he sent at her. She ran a circle around him and jumped on and off the teacher's desk a second before it burst into splinters. Riddle was frustrated and that would also give her an upper hand as his spells became more desperate.

"Conjunctivitis!" She whispered and Riddle clawed at his eyes a moment as his vision went black. It only took him a second to do the counter curse but in that second Hermione swept up behind him and knocked his legs out from under him. She would have had him then if he hadn't been smart enough to roll toward her knocking her off balance.

"Expelliarmis!" he roared causing her wand to fly out of her and land a few feet away. She narrowly avoided the stunner that would have ended to match with a back flip that put her near enough to grab her wand again.

Riddle was already firing another curse at her. "Accio Bench!" She cried putting the bench in between her and the spell causing it to shatter but give her time to recover before the dust settled. She quickly cast a disillusionment charm on herself before Riddle had a chance to look around. Everyone gasped at her apparent disappearing act and she stayed perfectly still willing Riddle to walk closer. He drew nearer and nearer his eyes narrowed and the room held its breath again. His eyes like a predator's scanned the area looking for a sign of where she was.

Riddle pointed his wand to the general area she was standing and yelled "Finite Incantatum!" she felt the disillusionment charm begin to lift and in desperation sent out a silent Flipendo Jinx. Riddle was flung way farther than he had when Gideon had used the Jinx and he was temporarily stunned against the wall. He stood unsteadily and fired a hex at her but his aim was off due to his fall. Hermione sidestepped it easily and send another spell at him her eyes glinting.

Professor Wickmore started to walk over to end the match since both students were sweating and panting with effort. They seemed to be an equal match. But Dumbledore stopped him with a look.

"This is the best Duel Hogwarts has ever seen. Let them continue." He whispered and Wickmore had to agree never had he seen two students so skilled much less facing each other.

Hermione stopped the chair Riddle had sent after her with a muttered "Impedimenta" then blasted a hole in the mat beside him to catch him off guard. That was her opening. A heavy piece of the mat had caught him in the fork of his legs and he was temporarily blinded by pain. Hermione sent three sets of thick silver ropes at him not wanting to take any chances and summoned his wand to her. With it in her hand she cast an immobilizing charm for good measure before sauntering over to the now weak and defeated Riddle. She kneeled beside him and placed a teasing kiss on him frozen lips before giving him the truest coldest Slytherin smirk she had ever mustered.

Riddle's eyes were filled with disbelief and pure unadulterated amazement as his eyes locked with hers. Hermione stood and at first she had thought a bomb had gone but then understood it as applause. Professor Wickmore came to her and held up her hand.

"Your champion!" he crowed and then students surrounded her everyone wanting to touch her in some way. Everyone was talking at once, everyone wanted her attention but all Hermione was aware of was the singular feeling of accomplishment that stretched all the way down to her bones. She had won!


	9. A Dance both Dangerous and Beautiful

**Author's note: Sorry this chapter is soooo sort you guys and sorry for how long it took to update. My mind is pulling me in a thousand and one directions with how this is going to develop. I needed to get the reaction of Tom and the next day after the duel out of the way so that I could actually start working on the actiony long chapters that shall follow. I'm sorry again guys. I will admit this is not my best work but I've got sooo many ideas for how the next few chapters are going down. Thank you my faithful readers for bearing with me on this chapter. I'm going to answer a few of your comments and then I invite you to read on and hopefully enjoy this chapter. Also if I don't reply to your comment I'm so sorry don't let that stop you from commenting it probably means I didn't go far enough back in my email history.**

**amrawo thank you I love kick ass Hermione too. Gideon is quickly becoming one of my favorite characters but I chalk that up to being just because he is of my own design. I think it's almost unavoidable for Gideon NOT to get on Tom's bad side. Tom in a lot of ways in a ticking time bomb.**

**Dramionaise yes yes he did.**

**know-it-all sorry for the late update**

**mad-bout-horses-nd-cowboys sorry there is not nearly as much detail in the reactions as I would like but this is how it had to be done so I could set up the other chapters better.**

** thank you**

**Lana MacK I'm glad you enjoy my story I hope you still do even after this chapter**

**Jennii Toxiic I hope the next chapters will live up to my standard of amazingness.**

**Shamonti **

**anon thank you**

**LadyWelbury thank you**

**Sum um not quite sure what your comment meant. **

**Anahera 46 you're very welcome. I do put a lot of time in it and can only hope people enjoy what I come up with. Please comment again with your opinions and don't be afraid to criticize.**

**LissySnape will do and thank you**

**booksinspired I'm very glad you found my story and you like it. **

**Chapter 9: a dance both dangerous and beautiful **

**Tom:**

Pure and utter shock ran through him as the students roared their delight and ushered Aurora out of the classroom. No one noticed him; not even his Death Eaters seemed aware that he was still on the floor immobile and bound. His lips still burned where Aurora had pressed hers in victory and his eyes blazed. He had never wanted a woman more than he wanted her now or when she had been fighting him. Dueling her was an amazing feeling like nothing he had ever known before. She was his equal if not better than him and he had known the first five minutes of their duel, yet the thought he may lose never crossed his mind. He was Lord Voldemort and he didn't lose, it just didn't happen.

Finally his Death Eaters noticed him and Malfoy, perhaps trying to earn favor after his earlier stunt, removed his bonds and immobility. Tom sat up uncertainly not sure of what to do next. His mind burned with a single unbroken need for Aurora yet he knew he couldn't be so rash. First he had to find out what had been turning her so cold against him then cure it. He couldn't afford to alienate her in fact he needed to draw her close. He couldn't let anyone with such skill not belong to him. His mind was awash with wonder at her pure power and that was with her dueling normally. He shivered in delight at the image his brain conjured of her dueling after he had taught her some of his own methods.

"M...m...my lord?" Tom didn't bother to find out who spoke. He was too deep in his planning and merely addressed the death eaters as a whole.

"She is amazing." He told them simply. "I will have her." The authority in voice was such no one would doubt him. Calmly, with his followers falling in step behind him, Tom made his way to the Great Hall where no doubt the celebrations were taking place. The thought of seeing her spurred him to move faster and he saw, to his displeasure, a similar thought drove Malfoy to do the same. He made yet another note of the behavior and decided he needed to officially claim Aurora as his woman to stop Malfoy's interfering. It was distracting Aurora from who she should really pay attention too: Him.

The picture of her standing proud and confident ready to duel him seemed to be glued to his eyelids with a permanent sticking charm as no amount of blinking could dispel it. No one had ever stood up to him like that. No fear had been present in her at all in fact her eyes had burned with cold fire that had hypnotized him for its foreignness. He needed her on his side. Her strength had been greater than even he had guessed at and he had the feeling she still hadn't bothered to give him her all.

No one seemed to notice His entrance into the Great Hall in fact he doubted they had taken their eyes of Aurora since the match began. Someone had conjured a table with a handsome comfortable looking chair below the staff table and there was where Aurora was seated. Her beauty took his breath away, more so than usual as it was heightened with her victory. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed to have a light that lit her pale skin from the inside out. She had allowed her hair out of its restraining pony tail and it fell freely along her back and over her shoulders in silky dark waves. He heard her musical laugh all the way from where he stood and was possessed with the wish it had been him who caused it.

Suddenly she looked up regal as any queen and her eyes locked with his and he was captured in their cold fire. Something in his chest blossomed but he couldn't put name to the feeling. He took his normal place at the head of the Slytherin table and dedicated his time to planning his way back into her favor.

**Hermione:**

Hermione had been lost in the reveling and answered questions from anyone who asked but those eyes pulled her out of her mood. Mid laugh she felt them on her cold and calculation. She raised her head regally and met Riddle's eyes. His eyes widened and for a few seconds he seemed routed to the spot before he hurried off to the Head of the Slytherin table. Hermione stuffed down those feelings that threatened to emerge from their placed buried in her mind and her eyes eagerly sought out Gideon.

He met her eyes and he flashed her a wide smile which she returned whole heartedly. He had yet to be punished for his actions during the competition and Hermione had a plan to get him out of most of the trouble he was in before Riddle got around to administering the punishment. Victoria and Katarina joined her at her table and conjured two chairs for themselves. Hermione was happy and grateful for their company. She was tired of being in the no man's land that had been set up for her. Again her mind conjured up the image of Riddle on the floor his eyes filled with shock and she smiled brilliantly. She knew she was practically glowing with pride.

The impromptu festivities after the amazing duel had taken a life of their own. What had originally been just a simple handing over of a prize then go about the rest of your school day became impossible. No one had expected such a duel to take place, especially among fifth years. Most of the school had seen it and they all knew it was something rare to witness so everyone wanted to give the attention deserved to the event. Teachers gave up on trying to enforce the classes that should have taken place. It was both because their students wouldn't have paid attention and because they too wanted to enjoy the festivities and gossip about what had happened. The day dragged on with no end to the delicious food, different forms of entertainment and good conversation. The only parties Hermione had been to that surpassed it were the Yule Ball and Bill and Fleur's wedding. This party was all for her and she was going to enjoy every second of her victory.

Hermione knew that tonight Riddle's ego would be too bruised for him to bother her and she let herself enjoy the celebration. Halfway through the feast Professor Wickmore stood and presented her prize which now contained a few purses of gold along with other trinkets from the other professors and people from Hogsmeade. Then after she received another thunderous applause the feasting continued until finally Professor Dippet announced they all had warm bed waiting for them.

Hermione practically glided back to the Slytherin common room and didn't even get overly annoyed the kids from other houses that seemed dedicated to following her to her dorm. It took many death glares from her friends, who could see she was exhausted, to scare them off but she was happier to see them go. The only thing that kept her from falling asleep the moment her head touched her pillow was that Nagini wanted to hear how things had gone. Hermione was so tired she didn't wonder how she knew what Nagini wanted just fulfilled it so she could sleep.

The next morning Hermione knew, without moving, she was sore. It wasn't bad. In fact it was nothing compared to the health kick she had went on one summer that involved a lot of serious time at the gym. That whole ordeal had lasted a very long and arduous week and she did her best to push it out of her memory. She gave a luxurious, almost cat like, stretch before waking Nagini who, like usual, insisted on accompanying her to shower. She chatted amicably with Nagini smiling at the snake's witty retorts. Then suddenly the world shifted and her bottle of shampoo fell from her slack grip.

_What's wrong? _Nagini asked concerned but that just made Hermione's heart beat harder in her chest.

"Am I…Am I a parseltounge?" She finally managed and was rewarded with Nagini's rich laughter.

_No. you're not a sister of my speech._ Nagini replied and Hermione noticed she had a pleasant voice. It strummed with music and had the tang of the jungle she was native to which made her voice slightly deep like the twang of cello. _Yet we are connected, I do not speak using words. You are able to hear my thoughts. No other human can do that not even my Lord. _

"I can hear your thoughts?" That was once surprise too many. Hermione felt her legs start to wobble unsteadily beneath her and slid down the wall to sit on the cold marble floor. Nagini slithered down to her and rested her head on Hermione's knee.

_Yes, something about you it draws me. Something in your blood connects us I have never thought to try thought speech with any human before yet I could feel the rich hum of your mind. I cannot read you as I would one of my kind, but I can speak with you which is something I have wanted since my lord sent me to you. _

"What connects us?" Hermione whispered weakly.

_I know not but my goddess comes to me and tells me you're special. _

"Nagini go. Please go back to Tom. I…I need to think."

_I will go. But know you are more important than you think. The balance of power is constantly shifting around you in a dance that is both dangerous and beautiful._ Nagini thought for a moment and then gave what Hermione took to be a smile. _Like me. _

Hermione watched her disappear and tried to calm her racing heart. There was only one thing she could think to do and it involved most of her spare time today being spent in the library. She dressed quickly and made herself as presentable as she could before running to the library. Amid the ancient tomes she began her research on magical snakes but made sure to make her way to breakfast so everyone would know she wasn't hiding.

**Tom:**

He woke up to Nagini slithering under his pillow earlier than she normally would. It peaked his interest but when he questioned her all she would say is Aurora wanted to get some research in before breakfast. At first he assumed she was avoiding him but when he walked into the Great Hall she was there seated in her normal seat with a book in front of her face. She was lost in her concentration and suddenly he wanted to test her. Slowly and carefully he made his way to her and when he was certain she wasn't paying attention he reached out.

She caught his hand before it was even close to her face and twisted it to were tiny shocks of pain ran down his arm. "Good morning Tom. I thought you would know not to sneak up on me."

He couldn't help but chuckle at her sear audacity. She hadn't even looked up from her book to scold him!

"Ah my Lady I beg your pardon." He gave the back of her head a winning smile which soon turned to a frown when she didn't even look up at his cheesiness. He had never been one for pouting yet it was quickly becoming one of his more used pastimes. He took his seat beside her and wondered how to get her attention. As was his normal routine he tried to draw Aurora closer to him as he normally would but she sat still as a stone forcing him to inch his way closer to her.

"Tom have you seen that boy that was found in the forest?" She asked suddenly reaching across him for the pitcher of coffee.

His blood felt cold as it pounded its way through his veins. She didn't look up from fixing her cup of coffee and her eyes were trained on the book in front of her. It shouldn't have been a problem for him to lie smoothly to her as he would another person but the words felt heavy and clumsy on his tongue.

"No." he finally managed worried about the odd feeling in the back of his throat as the word fell out. She didn't look up or seem to notice his behavior merely took a long sip of her coffee and turned the page in her book.

"Hmm…well I'm going to visit him today." She said almost as an afterthought.

Tom imagined his pulse stopped completely at her words. Then she looked up at him for the first time and her eyes were still alive with that cold fire. He imagined she could see down to the very depths of his cracked soul but he also imagined that in that cold fire he could be reborn and it could weld his soul together again.

Without warning she stood and marched out of the Great Hall without another word. Tom's head was filled with thoughts he couldn't wrap his mind around. Things that couldn't possibly be a reality clouded his normally clean and clear thoughts. What was happening to him? Yet a bigger question haunted his mind. What in the hell did Aurora have to do with that vermin he had landed in the hospital wing?

**Hermione:**

True to her word to Riddle Hermione marched to the Hospital wing right after her departure from the Great Hall. She had no clue what had possessed her to bring up the poor Hufflepuff he had attacked but there was no going back now. She dreaded seeing what Riddle had done to the poor boy yet she wanted to comfort him. Let him know not all the Slytherins were enjoying his pain and suffering.

Madame Pomfrey's predecessor Madame Leona was a plump lady with a cheery disposition and once Hermione had explained what she wanted a brilliant smile lit her face. She ushered Hermione in and directed her to the poor boy's bed. He was asleep and alone in the Hospital wing. No one was visiting him this morning but his bedside table was cluttered with gifts. She gleaned from one of the cards that his name was William. She pulled up a chair and assessed his injuries as best she could without looking suspicious.

He had several long shiny scars where Madame Leona had healed what must have been very jagged cuts that stretched from forehead to jawbone. The blood around his eyes still darkened the skin as if he had recently had a very bad broken nose. She could see several more shiny scars stretching out from the collar of his shirt. Tears pricked at her eyes to see her failure in front of her sleeping peacefully as if he had never seen a Death Eater in his life. An overwhelming sense of duty pressed down on her. No matter what happened she had to get in with the Death Eaters and she had to prevent any other person from suffering like William had. Nagini's words rang in her mind. A dance both deadly and dangerous described her life perfectly from the moment she had stepped through the mirror.


	10. Man's weakness found in woman's strength

**Thank you guys so much for liking chapter 9 even though I thought I bombed it. I'm my opinion this chapter is way better. I crave your criticism as always and love getting your comments so please give me more and I will keep writing. I want to reply to some comments I got but yet again thank all of you for reading.**

**Anahera46 you were the first to comment and first to read my new chapter so for that eagerness to read I have to say thank you. I tried to add a bit more dialogue in this chapter so what do you think?**

**Shamonti Thank you I bet you'll like this one better.**

**know-it-all I too feel sorry for William I have a whole future for him in my head though it might not end up in the story so ill just tell you. William is one of the first people to join the Order of the Phoenix BEFORE Hermione came back to the past. If he still will be the first or if the order will even be formed shall be discovered in later chapters.**

**Smithback thank you**

**sum thank you**

**amrawo thank you and here ya go**

**Scarlet Dewdrops a lot of your questions will be answered in this chapter**

**Jennii Toxiic thank you. I didn't really like chapter 9 so it's hard to expect my readers to yet I've gotten very good responses much to my surprise. I have a feeling you will really like this chapter as it has a lot of my flair. **

**LissySnape thank you so much. **

**Chapter 10: a man's weakness found in a woman's strength **

Hermione whispered several comforting phrases she liked to hear when she was hurt or scared to the sleeping William before Madame Leona forced her to leave for class. She felt no need to hurry to Care of Magical Creatures but did so anyway as to avoid the rain that would soon be coming down in sheets. Under normal circumstances she would have been quite excited for this lesson since they would be observing Unicorns but, Hermione was more focused on Riddle. This lesson would be a quick way to determine how far off Riddle's soul actually was.

Unicorns as a standard preferred women and sometimes the purer men but even that would take some time. To resolve this the guys would be handling Unicorn Foals who instead of pure silvery white were gold. They also had less of a problem with men and would allow the guys to approach if they offered sugar cubes.

"Okay is everyone here? Good." Professor Kettleburn began. "Now I want you to get in groups of three per Unicorn, or in the young men's case, Foal. Make sure each of you grabs at least one handful of sugar. Now gentlemen though the foals don't mind you as much as they will I recommend you think good thoughts; bad ones could get you head butted and the little ones are stronger than you think."

Hermione grabbed her handful of cubes and pulled Katarina and Victoria with her to a Unicorn located where she could watch Riddle. She noted he was wary and stayed at least an arm length away from the foal he was tending with Gideon and Dolohov. He was also talking very fast and low to them so she strained her ears to hear what he was saying.

"I can't get near that thing!" He hissed, "Don't give me that Abraxis it's not about shirking work. Can you imagine that things reaction to me if I got close? These other idiots might not know what it would mean but Professor Kettleburn would."

"I don't think you care what Kettleburn thinks." Dolohov complained. "You could easily charm him into not caring or totally forgetting about it. What your care about is making sure you get back on Aurora's good side so you can pull her in and make her your woman."

Riddle's voice colder than ice made Dolohov recoil as if he had been slapped. "You forget your place Abraxis. Shall I show you your place again or do you think you can find it without me going through the trouble?"

"Yes my lord. I beg your forgiveness."

"Good now Abraxis you feed it the sugar cubes, Malfoy you brush it, don't forget to collect the hair and ill do the drawings."

Riddle glanced her way and Hermione jerked her focus on her own unicorn. She was a beautiful specimen, her silvery hair long and flowing with not one tangle in her mane. Her horn was longer than most and glittered like crystal. She pawed the ground and gently nudged Hermione's hand open for the sugar she had. Hermione felt her lips move into a gentle smile and with the unicorn's permission she gently patted its velvety muzzle. Professor Kettleburn came up to her smiling proudly. He stretched out a hand and touched the unicorn's side.

"Took me a good 15 years to be able to do that." He chuckled. "Raziele here, she's a queen among them. One of the few that will mother. She rarely lets anyone touch her, female are not."

"Mother?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Unicorns, though they may look like it, are not horses little missy. They are intelligent as you or me. Yes they don't mate for life but it's rare for their couplings to produce offspring. The mother has to have the right stuff and Raziele here she's got it." He patted the unicorn affectionately and then walked off to supervise other groups.

"I bet she likes you because _you're_ a queen too!" Katarina giggled.

"The queen of Slytherin." Victoria added. "I want to do the drawings." Victoria sat back a ways and began to draw furiously. She was forever the artist.

"Well if she's going to do that and you're the one Raziele likes ill just feed her and you can brush her." Katarina decided brightly.

"I can live with that." Hermione chuckled and retrieved the brushes she would need along with the silver box for the hair she would collect. When Raziele noticed the brushes she stretched her body so that Hermione would have an easier time brushing. Hermione started on Raziele's hair with the first brush (meant to remove tangles) then quickly progressed to the second brush (meant to gather shedding hair) which held her up a little. After she had carefully gathered every strand of hair safely in the silver box she used the third brush (meant to smooth hair and make it glossy) meticulously making sure she had brushed every strand to its glossiest.

She was rewarded for her labors by the even more beautiful unicorn in front of her. Raziele's hair shined and sparkled with magical energy and she was lit from the inside with a light that mad it almost painful to focus on her. Professor Kettleburn meandered over to observe her work with a low appreciating whistle.

"Amazing Job Miss Craith! 50 points to Slytherin!" he smiled at her. "She let you brush her so thoroughly she may let you polish her horn. Have a try." He dug in a bag he had slung over his shoulder and pulled out a silver can of polish along with a piece of virgin cotton cloth.

"Yes sir professor."

Katarina immediately stepped out of her way and Professor Kettleburn observed her every move as she slowly approached Raziele. Hermione kept eye contact with her and stuck out her hand for Raziele to nuzzle. She calmly told Raziele what she wanted to do and to her surprise the unicorn took a step back and lowered her head so Hermione could have access to her horn. She gentle rubbed the polish on feeling the power that pulsed in the horn and made her feel very protective of the majestic creature. She felt a nudge on her mind, the touch of an unfamiliar consciousness that made her fling up her barriers around her mind afraid Riddle was trying something. When she stepped away from Raziele the unicorn's horn went from being merely crystal to being a diamond. Raziele made a soft noise and nuzzled Hermione's cheek happily before trotting off into the depths of the Forbidden Forest.

Though the unicorn had left the protection of the charm Professor Kettleburn had cast to keep them out of the rain none of it seemed to hit her. For a moment all turned to watch her progress but then returned hurriedly to their own tasks since their unicorns were getting restless after seeing their queen leave.

Hermione and Katarina quickly cleaned up their area and Victoria finished her drawings with a flourish. Hermione noticed they were quite accurate and Victoria had even drawn a few extras just in case. Happy with their effort they turned in both the drawing and the box of unicorn hair to Professor Kettleburn and started off to the castle to hang around in the common room until their next class.

Her two friends had left her to hang out with their boyfriends so Hermione stretched out on a couch and waited. As she suspected Riddle came in only a few minutes into her waiting and was alone not a crony in sight. _Though_, Hermione thought to herself, _that doesn't mean anything he could have several out of my sight_. He found her almost immediately and moved her legs to his lap so he could sit beside her. Hermione felt her heart beat a little faster and she didn't know if it was from fear or thrill. She had really just put herself in a very dangerous and stupid position. She was the only one who posed a threat to Riddle and now he knew that. He could want to dispose of her because of this but Hermione was banking on the small chance he would want her more.

"Hello Tom." She made her voice slightly caress the last part of his name as it left her lips. "You're back soon."

"Professor Kettleburn let me go early. I had finished my drawings but Abraxis and Gideon were taking a very long time."

"Lucky you then." Hermione added a slight yawn. Riddle looked over at her curiously and she could feel him trace the line of her calf.

"Yes…lucky me." He continued to trace swirling patterns on her calf. "So the reason you were almost late was that…boy?"

"Very observant Tom even though I had already told you I was going."Hermione couldn't help her sarcasm. "I wanted to see his injuries myself."

Riddle had stopped meeting her eyes and was instead watching his finger trace its patterns. Hermione could have sworn she saw his already pale skin drain even more of color. She had him cornered yet she saw no signs of guilt and it made her stomach turn. Even being backed slowly against a wall he had no regret.

"Oh?" he asked and anyone else would have fallen for his casual not caring tone but Hermione could hear the strain hidden underneath; she could see how the veins in his hands stood out and how tensely he held his head away from her.

"Yes. Would you care to hear something I observed about them?" She noticed he swallowed a few times unnecessarily before answering.

"Of course Aurora, I do love your observations."

Hermione was still resting stretched out on the couch looking as if they were merely speaking of Quidditch or their scores on an essay. She decided it was best not to change that just yet, the longer she could make herself seem relaxed the less likely he would flip and try to kill her.

"His wounds weren't caused by an animal." She felt Riddle tense under her legs. "I've done research on all the animals of the Forbidden Forest at one time or another and none of them would leave wounds like that or even really leave him alive once they started."

With what looked like a lot of effort Riddle continued tracing his patterns on her leg. "Oh? Then what do you think did it to him if not an animal in the Forbidden Forest?"

Hermione sat up a little not ready to take the calm out of the situation. "Humans of course but not any humans…wizards."

Riddle had finally stopped tracing his patterns but wouldn't meet her eyes still as if what he had done would show plainly in their almond depths. His voice was calm but she could almost feel the effort it was costing to keep it that way.

"I guess the better question to ask would be _who_ do you think did it?" he asked finally.

Hermione sat up and inched closer to him until she was only a few centimeters from his ear. "Oh Tom that's quite easy." She whispered then turned his face so he was looking at her. "You and Your Death Eaters."

Riddle tensed like a hunting cat that's tail had been pulled. He knew he was on his own for once as he had sought her out alone and he was outmatched. She saw no regret in him at all just frustration at being caught especially by her. It was almost as if she had used a full body bind curse on him. She reached out and ran her index finger along his high cheekbones and down his jaw.

"You're smart Tom… no you're better than that. You even fooled the Game keeper who should know about all the animals in the forest. I should applaud you. Would you like a medal?"

"How did you know?" He asked finally still tense as a spring.

"I have my ways Tom and you know I'm not dumb. I'm you're equal in every way. You should know that."

"That you are." He said his voice full of wonder. "No one has ever even been close but you…you go above and beyond me sometimes."

Hermione smirked coldly at him. "Good to see you learned your lesson…Voldemort." She whispered the last word in his ear causing him to shiver and tense at the same time.

"Aurora," He practically purred. "You have a knack for beating my expectations…not just beating them but totally outstripping them."

"Another lesson you shall learn _Tom_. In a battle of wits never underestimate your opponent."

With that Hermione stood and tapped the tip of Riddle's nose with her finger. "Well I have Arithmancy and you have this period off to take care of your prefect duties. You have a lot to think about. See you later Tom."

With that Hermione grabbed her bag and calmly walked out of the common room. Adrenaline flowed through her veins making her want to run or lift something heavy or even jump up and down in excitement but all of those things were very unSlytherin so she didn't. Instead she practically glided to Arithmancy excited to tell Gideon she was going to get him out of all his trouble. It kind of bothered her that the way she was going to do it was by going out with Riddle on a date. What would Gideon think of that?

**Tom:**

Tom sat frozen on the couch long after Aurora had swept from the room. That strange feeling was back in his chest with a vengeance and it bothered him that he couldn't place what it was. Coupled with that feeling was his lust and longing for the girl. She was perfect, everything he needed in his woman. She left him in quite a conundrum though. She knew about him. She knew things that he had carefully kept hidden from even the famed Albus Dumbledore. So Tom reasoned he had two options: He could kill her, but even the thought of it gave him an odd pang in his chest after all it would be such a waste, or he could draw her close, make her his, and make her his queen. The second option made that odd feeling in his chest bloom and made him smile.

_Well then it's settled_ Tom thought getting ready for his duties as prefect_ she will be my queen. _Nagini slid out from under his bed since he was alone and wrapped herself up the poles of his four-poster. "Where's Aurora?" she asked. It took him aback that the animal he had adopted as his familiar seemed to always want Aurora. He wrote it off as her just taking after his own feelings.

"Class Nagini." He replied scratching her scaly chin. "You spend twice as much time with her as you do with me."

"I miss Aurora." She replied totally ignoring the second thing he said.

"Don't worry Nagini soon she shall be my queen."

"That has nothing to do with what I said." She replied quite snippily before slithering off to find her lunch.

The world must be going mad. Tom shook his head as if he had just gone swimming and made sure his prefect badge was straight. He ended up outside of Aurora's classroom instead of actually doing his rounds. He glanced into the little window set into the heavy door every chance he got to try and glimpse her. It wasn't very hard she had her hand up every few seconds answering questions. The few times he glanced in and she didn't have her hand up she was quietly whispering to Malfoy who had a huge grin on his face. Every time he happened to see Malfoy make her laugh his blood boiled and when Malfoy would reach out and touch her in some way Tom wanted to break every bone in his hands.

His anger surprised him. Tom rarely got angry over women and the few times he did was just because she was his property for the moment and should as a rule not be messed with. With Aurora it was a totally different ball game. He had not yet claimed her yet the very thought of her being with another guy made him want to set the Basilisk on whoever she picked. She was just so different from any other woman he had been with. She was so strong, so noble, so clever, so powerful, and so beautiful. Aurora made any girl that dare stand beside her look like the dumbest, ugliest of all animals.

Tom found he couldn't even stand to be in Nina's presence anymore and he had used to not have a problem with hooking up with her whenever he was bored. The thought of ever being with Nina again made him shudder. Needing to clear his head from his troubling thoughts went to one of the special places he had in the castle that no one knew about but him. The place that proved he was superior to all in the school. The chamber that proved he was the heir of Slytherin.

The chamber lamps turned on one by one as Tom walked by them and he approached the statue of Salazar Slytherin reverently. He looked up into the stone eyes of the statue and wondered if his ancestor had ever had a problem like his. He conjured a chair and sat quite still before calling out to his pet the Basilisk. It obeyed his summons immediately moving its heavy body towards him and carefully lowering its head for him to pet. Unlike Nagini the Basilisk was male but thanks to a spell laid on it by Slytherin itself it would regenerate every 10 years much like a Phoenix with the exemption of it taking years. Tom stayed down in the chamber talking to the Basilisk and basking in Slytherin's glory till he started worrying someone would notice his absence.

He was almost late to potions and his reward for that was his seat beside Aurora was already filled by Gideon. He glared at the back of Malfoy's blonde head and sat down beside Abraxis who launched into a conversation about Quidditch until Tom threatened him. The entire class Tom's eyes were fixed to the back of Aurora's head trying to figure out what was going on through her head. He couldn't wait another night to ask her. It would happen tonight in the common room the only thing was Tom couldn't figure out which thing he would ask first. Would she be his queen or would she join his Death Eaters?

**Hermione:**

When Hermione walked into the Common Room after doing some research after dinner she could tell something was up. The air hung with tension from a source she couldn't figure out until she stepped through the passage and into the actual common room. It was coming from Riddle who was facing the fire place with his hands clasped behind his back. Hermione instantly regretted spending so much time in the library but she wouldn't let him intimidate her anymore. The fire made no difference in the temperature of the room as it was cold as ever and Hermione resisted the urge to pull her robes closer.

He seemed to sense her and turned around with a seducing smile. He beckoned for her to join him near the fire and as she drew nearer Death Eaters appeared and circled around them. Though she knew she should Hermione felt no fear, she knew she could take out all of the Death Eaters with minimum effort on her part but that would give Riddle time to pull any stunt he wanted.

"Aurora," he purred sexily then his voice gained a calmer tone. "You have put me in quite the position."

Hermione drew herself to her full height which wasn't very tall but still made her look Royal. "Have I Tom?"

"Yes. You have and now I need to resolve that problem."

The air in Hermione's lungs seemed frozen but she forced herself to breath normally. So now she would die. She wasn't afraid though. She would be the first to die in the long campaign to end Riddle's life.

"What shall you do Tom?" she asked.

"Oh that's not the question. The question is how are you going to answer my question?"

"What question Tom?"

He paused a second as if he was making up his mind what to ask. "Will you join my Death Eaters?" He extended a hand to her.

Hermione waited a second before walking closer to where there was only a tiny amount of space between them and took his hand. "No." she said simply and she heard everyone in the room gasp. "I shall be their queen." A louder gasp but Hermione wasn't focusing on the audience she was focusing on Riddle's eyes which were bright with pride. She was finally In.


	11. Queen in too deep?

**So guys before you read this chapter I have a short story to tell. Thursday I was finished with this chapter. I finished it late Thursday night and was too tired to read through it so I simply went to bed with promises to read it Friday morning. I kept to that promise and read the chapter the next morning and I'm glad I did. I was utterly appalled with myself. So I sucked it up and deleted the whole thing and began working on the chapter you see before you. I'm very glad I did because I love this chapter very much and I think you shall too. It is a dramatic improvement to what I had before. Now for a few response to comments and then the story itself. Once again thank you for reading hope you enjoy. **

**Know-it-all I'm filled with unexpectedness but don't worry this chapter shall explain most of your questions.**

**LissySnape I have a feeling you shall like this chapter just as much it will explain a lot of what Hermione is doing.**

**Shamonti thank you and this shall explain.**

**BroadwayNightOwl the next chapter shall be pretty hot and heavy. **

**Lana MacK there shall be action scenes in the next chapter as well **

**Ekaterina thank you. Glad it appeals to you. Sorry for the long time between update.**

**Sapphira you don't happen to like Eragon do you? Because I love those books and may do a fanfic of that. Thank you and thank you. Here is the long awaited chapter lol.**

**Lady whitlock thank you.**

**If I missed responding to any reviews I'm very sorry don't let that stop you from reviewing. So now without further ado chapter 11! **

**Chapter 11: Queen in too deep? **

Hermione's blood was cold, filled with adrenaline and coursing through her body as if she had just ran a marathon. Becoming Queen had been the only thing she could think of to keep herself from being a Death Eater but at the pride in Riddle's eyes she was starting to worry she might not have considered everything. She allowed him to snake an arm around her waist and they faced the pack of confused Death Eaters.

After what seemed like hours of smiling and talking about her induction ceremony the next day she had finally been able to make enough excuses to go to bed. So here she was laying against the door to her dorm her mind reeling. What to do what to do. She had to contact Dumbledore that was defiantly a first then she had to start working on changing the Death Eaters she would be assigned. Of course that was a task easier said than done as the hate of muggleborns was ingrained into them at birth and their time with Riddle had given them blood lust.

Somehow she found the will to move her legs and made it to the writing desk near her bed. Dumbledore had told her if she ever needed to get a hold of him she was to summon the house elf who attended his rooms Tolly, who was under strict instructions to respond quickly, quietly and only if she was alone. The main conundrum was what to say. How could she tell him something so he would understand everything? Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and her head hit the desk with a muted thud. She hated herself with a blind furious passion she had previously thought impossible till those vile words had flew from her mouth. Slowly she put her quill to parchment and scribbled out a quick summary of events.

_Professor,_

_ I'm in professor deeper than I would like. Now I'm supposed to be the bloody queen! I get inducted tomorrow! I don't know what to do! How am I going to change those who hatred has been bred into? Please professor whenever you have the time I need your help and guidance if I'm going to do this right. I'm trying to do this all your way and I don't want to muck it up._

Hermione looked it over a few times and knew it wasn't going to get any better. If she wrote anymore it would just be a combination of desperateness and whining and she at least wanted to keep some of her self respect. She looked around to make sure she was alone as a reflex.

"Tolly," she whispered and within seconds there was a muffled Crack and before her stood a young house elf. She was pretty with lime green baseball sized eyes, pale complexion and large bat like ears.

"Mistress Aurora?" She squeaked peering up at Hermione from under her ears.

"Yes Tolly," Hermione smiled. "I need you to take this to Professor Dumbledore right now okay? Don't give it to anyone else or tell anyone else but him who it's from okay?"

"Yes Mistress," Tolly squeaked again giving Hermione a smile of her own and taking the sealed note and disappearing with another muted crack. Hermione glanced around nervously wondering if Tolly's entrance and exit had been quiet enough not to draw any attention. She relaxed when after fifteen minutes hordes of Death Eaters didn't bust through the door with Riddle in the lead. She sank into her bed fully dressed suddenly lacking the energy to change into a nightgown.

A little shake woke her up what only felt like five seconds later but what turned out to be thirty minutes before first bell. She sat up groggily and looked at Katarina who had been her shaker.

"Your Highness you have to get up and get ready or we'll be late for Transfiguration." She whispered as if loud words would cause Hermione physical pain.

"Your highness." Hermione repeated and was in the middle of rubbing her eyes when the realization hit her. "Oh Katarina no." Katarina looked at her sheepishly then suddenly found her shoes extremely interesting. Hermione flung herself off her bed and gripped Katarina by the shoulders. "Since when?"

Katarina let out a small sob and collapsed against Hermione. "Since I started going out with Rocksfer," she let out another sob and her tears started soaking through Hermione's shirt. "Me and Victoria we thought it was just some little club they were in. Then they asked us to join so that they could protect us. We thought they were joking! We both joined anyway and then that night they attacked that boy we just had to keep you from getting suspicious about where everyone had gone. I swear to the gods we didn't know what they were going to do. When we found out we tried to leave but it was too late." Sobs racked Katarina's small frame and all Hermione could do was let her cry it out.

"And now they've got you too." Came Victoria's voice from the doorway and she sat by them on the floor a few tears of her own falling down her porcelain cheeks. "But you're worse off than us. You're his bloody queen!" She stroked the crying Katarina's hair and wiped away her own tears. "We promise that we are sticking with you." She whispered her voice barely audible. "We are not loyal to that monster."

Though Hermione wanted to believe them she had to use Legilimency to be sure and to her immense relief they were telling the truth. She grasped both of their hands and couldn't help the tears that slide down her own cheeks. "I trust you guys."

"Riddle has assigned us to be your ladies in waiting." Katarina said choking her tears.

"Then you shall be the first of my Loyal Nobles. The first of the Order of the Phoenix. We will stop him one way or another." Hermione smiled at her friends and they smiled back grateful for a savior. "Well I better get ready before Tom freaks out the last thing we need is him getting suspicious."

Katarina gave her a watery smile and nodded before starting to fix herself up so she no longer looked like she had been crying. After rushing through a shower and magically drying her hair (accompanied by her usual thanks for the loss of her bushiness) she applied very light make up and ran to Transfiguration escorted by Katarina and Victoria. She noticed at once that there was a three empty seats but not beside each other. One was beside Rocksfer another by Evian and the last by Riddle. She slid into her appointed seat beside Riddle and he smiled smugly but her eyes were on her two friends as they slid into their seats by their boyfriends.

When he put his hand on her leg she did as she was expected and gave him a sexy smile that hid all of her worry and hate. She watched as his eyes darkened with lust and trained her eyes to the front of the class as Professor Dumbledore entered the classroom. As usual any and all sounds stopped and everyone's eyes went to him. Hermione watched him for any sign that her note had reached him but he gave none. His piercing blue eyes swept the room before he filled it with the warm tones of his voice.

"Today we shall be studying changing a pair of slippers into a Rabbit. I trust you all shall do splendid. Professor Kettleburn is looking forward to them his niece does love rabbits."

With that he pulled out a pair of violently pink slippers and put them on his pedestal. In several quick motions of his wand in their place was a cute extremely fluffy bunny with a light pink tint to its snowy fur. It nibbled at Dumbledore's fingers and hopped daintily to its cage. "I expect something close to what I've just done. Begin."

Within five minutes she had turned her off white slippers into a cute lightly khaki colored baby bunny. Love filled her heart at the sight and she gathered the little thing into her arms and crooned and tickled his belly. When she lifted her eyes from the little thing Riddle was watching her and his expression was almost…tender.

"Here," He murmured and conjured her another pair of slippers. "Transfigure these and we will sneak him out."

"What?" She asked her face a question mark.

"Are you really going to be able to give that up?" he asked in return motioning to the ball of fur in her arms.

"No." she murmured to the bunny and transfigured the new slippers into a full grown bunny that ignored her completely.

When class was almost over Riddle transfigured a pocket of his robe so that the bunny, she had named Alec, would fit comfortable and could curl up and go to sleep. He gently took Alec from her and placed him in the pocket of his robes and she took both of their rabbits to Dumbledore.

"Miss Craith would you please stay after class?" he asked her as she set both of them down.

"Of course."

For a second she thought it was about Alec but if anyone would understand that it would be Dumbledore. Thankfully he had gotten her note. She ran back up to Riddle and made all the usual excuses and he frowned. He snaked his arms around her waist and hugged her close to him.

"Okay," he whispered. "Alec and I shall wait outside."

She waited until she was a hundred percent sure he had gone before braving Dumbledore's Office. He was sitting at his desk with two steaming cups of tea in front of him and he motioned for her to sit. She picked up her cup and took a long sip before meeting those piercing eyes.

"What do I do?"

"Well Miss Craith you are already doing it. I know you have gotten your friends Victoria and Katarina on your side and have started the Order of the Phoenix. Well done by the way. I need you to do the same thing but with others. I assume after your induction you will be assigned guards?"

"Yes."

"Work on them individually get them to your side then request new people be added to your guard."

"But that's so simple!" she protested hotly.

"Exactly the hard parts will come my dear sooner than you think. Now you should hurry before Tom and your new pet get too impatient. Tell him I wanted you to assure me you were going to take my N.E.W.T classes."

"Yes sir." She mumbled and drained the rest of her tea. As promised Riddle was standing outside of the class with Alec in his arms. She took the little bunny from him immediately and placed a kiss on Riddle's cheek. She started toward the Slytherin common room with Riddle falling instep beside her.

"What did Dumbledore want?" he asked almost spitting out the name.

"For me to assure him I would be taking his N.E.W.T class early" Hermione replied preoccupied by how cute Alec was.

"Where are we going?" Riddle asked genuinely interested his eyes never leaving her for very long.

"I'm going to make Alec comfortable in my dorm since I can't carry him to all my classes. Tom I need you to tell Nagini not to hurt him okay?" Hermione tickled Alec's tiny belly again.

"I will do that." He chuckled running a finger over the top of Alec's fluffy head.

"Can you send someone down to the kitchens to get some carrots?" She asked gazing up at him with fake adoration.

"Of course my queen." He took her bag from her and as she entered her dorm she heard him bossing someone to do as she had asked.

She duplicated Katarina's wicker basket that she used for her dirty clothes and duplicated several pillows from her bed and set about making Alec a bed. She added the pillows and a cozy blanket to the wicker basket and placed the small bunny in the middle. He gave a tiny yawn and curled up under the blanket fast asleep. She fetched the carrots from Dolohov and put them in the bed beside a dish of water and drug herself away from her dorm. So that she could make her way to charms with Riddle.

Riddle snuggled her under his arm as they listened to Flitwick and occasionally placed kisses on her forehead. His behavior had Hermione on edge. He was just being too sweet, too charming, and too normal. Her mind turned to her induction that very night and her stomach turned. She didn't think she could live with herself if she had to torture some poor muggleborn. What if that was included in her ceremony? What if she had to kill someone? Hermione had never intentionally killed anyone even during the battle of Hogwarts her goal had always been to injure and incapacitate the enemy. She did know that some of them may have died from her efforts like when they had fled Privet Drive and she had stunned a Death Eater and watched him fall the five hundred feet to the ground below. She had known there had been no way he had survived but she also knew she had done what she had to. There had also been several instances during the Great Battle of Hogwarts that she would not let herself dwell on. All of those instances had been because of survival she didn't think anyone but the truly evil could kill just to kill.

A small shiver racked her small frame and Riddle pulled her closer perhaps thinking she was cold. She looked up into those almond eyes and knew she was looking at someone who killed just to kill. She knew he had killed his muggle father and grandparents for no real reason except he felt they needed to pay. She knew that sometime that year unless she could stop him he would open the chamber of secrets and release the basilisk and kill moping Myrtle. She knew all of the atrocities he would commit as an adult. She knew all this but the look in his eyes was so tender it was almost hard for her to believe it. A sharp pang from her tattoo coupled with the image of Ron's face wiped blank by death and Harry limp in Hagrid's arms immediately made her regret that thought.

She gave him a weak smile and turned back to the lecture nausea threatening to overcome her. She was exempt from the day's practice of disillusionment charms since professor Flitwick had seen her duel with Riddle and knew she was adept so she spent the class watching everyone else's efforts and trying to remove the images of her two dead friends from behind her eyelids.

Gideon plopped down beside her looking troubled. Hermione had chosen to eat lunch outside in the shade of her favorite tree in the company of Katarina and Victoria. She stopped her lecture on Disillusionment charms she had been giving for Victoria's benefit and Katarina stopped trying to entice Alec out of her lap with pieces of carrots. For a moment it looked like he would say nothing even with all three sets of eyes trained on him and he opened his mouth several times but no sounds seemed able to find its way out. Hermione vaguely considered slapping him like they did in movies where characters weren't themselves but dismissed the idea almost immediately.

"Gideon?" She murmured waving a hand in front of his eyes which were intensely trained on her face. "Earth to Gideon. Hellllooo. Is anyone there?"

"Do you understand what you've gotten yourself into?" He blurted his anger no longer containable. "What the bloody hell Aurora?"

"Wow Gideon what are you talking about?" She asked blinking against the waves off anger.

He balled up his fists and unballed them repeatedly his jaw working furiously as if he was trying to bite back something worse. "What the hell Aurora? I thought…how could you…with him?"

"Gideon I still don't understand what on earth you're trying to say."

He gave Victoria and Katarina a pleading look and they nodded once together so he took her hand and pulled her towards the Forbidden Forest. He glanced around several times nervously as they walked until he was completely convinced they were alone. He brushed his white blond hair out of his face and turned to her. She was struck by the blue of his eyes it wasn't a dark blue like hers but rather a deep baby blue that could both be icy and warm. He kept inching closer and closer.

"Aurora," he said and it was almost a whisper. "Why would you want to be with him?"

There was no question who the him in this case was. "Gideon."

"No Aurora tell me! I know you don't subscribe the that pure blood crap that he does and I've seen you look at him when you think no one is watching and your eyes are so sad and filled with hate. Your different from the Death Eaters I know it. I used to be fine with my place. Hell I was even his right hand man. I was convinced what we were doing was right till you came. Pure Blood, Beautiful, Noble, and clever all the traits of a proper Slytherin yet you weren't like everyone else. You didn't hate everyone beneath you. You scoffed at people who did even though you might have tried to hide it. You changed me Aurora! You changed how I think! For the first time I realized what he was making us into and I hated myself. I know you know I was involved with what happened to that boy yet you comforted me. I know you hate him and what he stands for so how in the bloody hell could you be his queen!"

"To take him down." She whispered. "Gideon you know I'm not like that, I'm not like him but he lusts after me. I'm the only one who can change him or finish him you know that as well."

Gideon's mouth was frozen in a little O of surprise and he dropped to his knees. "My lady." Hermione wanted to giggle at the strangeness of the whole situation but knew it was dead serious.

She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Gideon will you join me? Will you be loyal to me and help me in my goal? Will you join The Order of the Phoenix?"

Gideon took her hand and kissed it. "Yes. I swear I will help you every step of the way."

They meandered back to the tree where Katarina and Victoria were sitting and Hermione filled them in on how the order had grown by one. With Alec back in her lap she felt like just a normal girl again but she knew that would never really be the case.

"Okay guys I need to know what I'm up against tonight." She said finally getting their attention.

"Well that's the thing," Began Katarina.

"We don't even know," Victoria added.

"Normally you would be tested, marked, and then there would be a feast type thing in this secret chamber. Seeing as you've already been tested and refuse to be marked besides the feast we don't know." Gideon finished.

Hermione let out a frustrated sigh and sent up several silent prayers that the feast would be the only thing she'd have to do today.

"Since your Queen he will want to do something way more impressive than with the rest of us though." Victoria mused tossing Hermione a carrot to feed to Alec.

"Well Merlin's pants!" Hermione exclaimed throwing up her hands. "It seems I'm not going to catch a break and get something easy. I just hope I don't have to do something particularly horrid." She shivered slightly and everyone laid a comforting hand on her. "Gideon I need you to make sure the guards I get assigned will be easy to turn to our cause." She commanded coming back to her normal self. "I want to turn as many easy ones as I can before I even begin on the Loyalists."

Gideon nodded his agreement and started gathering trash so they could make it to class on time. They made a quick detour to put Alec back in her dorm but made it to class in good time. Yet again their seats were clearly set out for them and Hermione repressed her frustration at having to sit in a nest of vipers instead of with those loyal to her. Hermione had to admit to herself even if she could have sat with those loyal to her it would have looked far to fishy for her to attempt it so she took her seat by Riddle and cuddled up to him as expected.

They were assigned an essay between the differenced of the Befuddlement Draught and the Babbling Beverage then allowed to pick one of the two to make. Hermione was too focused on the events that would happen in just a few hours to care so she allowed Riddle to pick. Of course with their combined excellence their Befuddlement Draught was the best in the class and according to Slughorn, better than most potions masters could make.

At dinner Riddle told her to not eat anything and just drink pumpkin juice so she did as she was told and when she looked around she saw that all the death eaters were doing the same thing. That defiantly meant a feast was in the making of her ceremony which made her happy at least one thing they guessed would happen was right. When dinner finally ended Dumbledore gave her an encouraging look that warmed her freezing blood and gave her the courage to go to her dorm and get ready.

On her bed was a beautiful flowing emerald green and silver dress that clung to her almost like a second skin. Hermione changed into it quickly and couldn't help a jump of joy at how splendid it looked on her though it was a tad low cut for her taste especially since she had gotten such an ample chest. Katarina helped her arrange her hair into artful waves that flowed down her shoulders and lent her a pair of simple emerald earrings. Katarina herself was in a silver dress that showed off her tiny frame and Victoria was in a flowing emerald dress that emphasized her eyes and pale skin. They let themselves have a girly moment of hugging and exclaiming at each other before they carefully arranged themselves into Slytherin Nobles.

They made their way to a chamber similar to the chamber of secrets. It was under the lake like the Slytherin common room, filled with green-fire torches, and had a huge table laden with food off to the side. Riddle was standing in the center of the room in an ink black tux and flanked by several of his favorites (Gideon included) one of whom was holding a velvet pillow with a large silver bar, two small emeralds, and four small rubies on it. Riddle looked up as she entered and stretched out a long fingered white had motioning for her to join him at the altar.

"Tonight," He addressed the crowd. "We shall have a Queen. Aurora has proven herself beyond doubt fit to rule at my side in this new world order I shall create. Tonight we shall honor her like she deserves and you all shall acknowledge her power." He motioned to his follower with the pillow who stepped forward and sank to one knee in front of Riddle. Then Riddle drew his wand and made several quick motions to the silver bar and jewels on the pillow and there was a collective gasp from the crowd. The silver moved like a molten snake twining and twisting itself into odd shapes. The molten snake took in the jewels into its dance and it continued for several more moments before it was still on the pillow. Another gasp took the crowd at what lay on the pillow. It was a gorgeous silver circlet that was made with a design of a snake twisting around a single rose. At the center of the circlet (the part that would rest on the forehead of the wearer) the snake rested its head on the petals of the rose. The two emeralds had become the snake's eyes and the rubies had become the petals of the rose.

The craftsmanship was remarkable and the circlet would have been worth a fortune in the muggle world. The silver shown like starlight and the jewels glinted in the torch light. Riddle took the circlet into his hands and ran a finger over the designs testing the strength of the silver several times before he seemed satisfied. Then he held it up for the entire group to see and admire before he turned to her. He kissed her lightly on the forehead and placed the circlet on her head to the thunderous applause of the Death Eaters.

"Your Queen!" he boomed his rich voice carrying. "No let the feasting begin!" With a flick of his wand the table was brought to the center of the room and everyone took their seats excitedly. Riddle offered her his arm kissed her gently and walked her to her seat beside him. He held out her seat for her and as he scooted it to the table for her he nibbled on her ear and whispered, "My Queen we have more to this ceremony to be concluded in private." Her blood simultaneously froze and boiled and she felt a flush settle on her cheeks. He couldn't mean? Yet even as she was thinking it he slid a hand further and further up her thigh teasingly. Hermione swallowed several times and prayed that she was wrong.


	12. All's fair in love and preventing war

**Author's note: Well guys this chapter is interesting. Um lol took a few days for me to fine tune it. It's not very long because for me to be fair to Hermione I need to put the stuff you'll probably ask into the next chapter. Thank all of you guys for reading and favoring and following me and my story it means a ton. Please review because without reviews I can never tell what people think, what I messed up on, and what they would like in the next chapter. I answer most reviews **

** Julianne Thank you so much for reading and liking it. I appreciate it very much and thank you for reviewing for me so I know that you enjoyed it. I will continue this story till the end and who knows when that will be **

**Lady Whitlock oh me with my ironic twists lol thank you for your continued reading. **

**Sapphira999 thank you for reading and reviewing and here is your chapter 12 I hope it doesn't bother you.**

**Anahera46 lol thank you for your continued reading and reviewing it has helped shape my story. Here is chapter 12 hope you like it. **

**Pinktiger everything will be revealed in time.**

**Lana MacK thank you for reading and reviewing hope you like this chapter.**

**amrawo here is chapter 12 thanks for reading and reviewing thank you.**

**mindreader24-7 here is chapter 12 I'm glad you like my fic and hope you continue to read, review and enjoy.**

**Shamonti yep a lemon in deed.**

**LissySnape lol thank you so much for your reading and your enthusiasm. **

**know-it-all read sentence below for the answer to your question. **

**Warning this chapter has sex in it. If you skip it then you won't miss much so don't worry but I thought I'd give you fair warning. **

**Chapter 12: All's fair in love and preventing war**

"Now open your eyes." Riddle's voice was seductive and low. It wrapped around Hermione like silk and made shivers erupt from her spine and travel to regions that made her blush. Slowly she opened her eyes, hoping against hope there would be people with them but as she suspected they were alone. They were standing in the middle of a huge room with high a high ceiling. There was a huge marble fire place in front of them crackling merrily and thick carpets covered the cold stone floor. Then she spotted what she dreaded most; a king-size bed just in reach of the warmth of the fire. The mattress was amazingly thick and she imagined extremely comfortable but at the moment the sight of it made her stomach drop to her toes.

Riddle walked slowly to the center of the room to a table, she could have sworn wasn't there a moment ago, to pour two glasses of wine. They had to be in the Room of Requirements yet Hermione was still stunned by the magic. Riddle handed her one of the long stemmed glasses and slid a finger across her shoulders making a new round of shivers erupt. Hermione took a tentative sip of the crimson colored wine, knowing very well she didn't have a high tolerance for alcohol since she didn't drink regularly, and urged out a small smile. Riddle turned to her and his eyes were darker with lust than she could ever remember yet he was keeping his calm demeanor. He ran a long pale finger over the rim of his glass and licked his upper lip appreciatively. Hermione hated herself at the wave of desire that flooded her and took another long sip from her own glass.

In all honesty she knew that it would come to this the instant he whispered in her ear at the feast. Hermione had been preparing herself mentally for it all night but here she was still just as unsure as when she began. It wasn't like sleeping with him would be unpleasant, in fact Hermione would have bet almost anything that it would be one of the most pleasant things she could do. Hermione ever cautious had been on both muggle birth control and a monthly contraceptive potion since she had started going out with Viktor Krum in 4th year. Nothing had happened between them strangely enough but Hermione had kept taking both precautions just in case. In fact from the moment she realized how seductive Riddle could be she joined the ranks of the tons of girls that went to Madame Leona every month for a contraceptive potion so it wasn't like she had to worry about getting pregnant. What Hermione feared was getting too wrapped up in Riddle afterwards, of her loyalties changing, of actually wanting to be queen of the Death Eaters.

She placed her hand over her tattoo and was filled with warmth and comfort. She would never forget her cause and she had to do this. Merlin only knows what Riddle would do if she didn't yet her heart gave a faint wobble. Hermione gave herself a brief lecture about being so weak and took another long sip from her wine glass. _All's fair in love and preventing war _she mused to herself. She slinked closer to Riddle and looked up at him from beneath her eyelashes. He responded with a seductive smile that made her heart skip several and set his glass down on the small table. Hermione took another long sip before following his example and the instant the bottom of her glass touched the wood Riddle was on her. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist and held her close to him and his lips met her and they exploded into the fire.

Hermione bit his lower lip and welcomed his tongue into her mouth to dance. Her hands worked themselves up Riddle's shirt of their own volition and traced panes of his stomach and she groaned in frustration when he moved his lips from hers but wanted to purr in satisfaction when they found the nape of her neck where she was extremely sensitive. She stroked him though his pants and he moaned against her neck and bit down a little in retaliation. With what had to be super human effort Riddle broke away and motioned toward her dress.

"Off." He commanded his voice husky and his eyes almost black with lust.

Hermione gave him a vixen's smile her adrenaline pumping and hormones that had long been dormant under her pristine control blossomed. A deep need made her ache and she had a vague idea of what would help her and Riddle held the key. She slipped her dress off obediently and stood proudly in the lacy silver and emerald bra and panties she was extremely glad to have bought now. Riddle's eyes drank her in and his mouth opened and closed several times but no words came out. Hermione cupped each of her bra clad breast in her hands and played with them teasingly and she watched Riddle. The erection straining his pants now looked just painful but he didn't seem to notice so intense was his concentration on her and her hands.

She gave him a wink and walked to the bed swinging her hips a little more than she normally would so he could get the full effect of how nice her rear was. She was extremely pleased to find that the sheets were silk and felt amazing against her bare skin as she slid to the middle of the bed. She motioned for Riddle to join her and he frantically started removing his own clothes getting so frustrated at points he almost ripped them. Then he was free of them and Hermione drank in the sight of him. His long pale body was deceptively thin and lined with muscles that his Quidditch playing helped build and to Hermione he looked as if the most talented sculpture to ever exist had carved him out of living marble. His mammoth erection hidden only by silk boxers that seemed to be under a lot of stress.

Riddle stood at the foot of the bed just looking at her for several moments but Hermione didn't get embarrassed she knew he was just imprinting the image into his head for reviewing later. Then he crawled across the bed till he was on top of her and kissing her for all he was worth. His hands traveled up and down her half naked body memorizing her topography till she felt she would burst just for sheer need of him. His talented fingers unhooked her bra and slid it off of her and he looked as if he wanted to weep in joy at the sight of her.

"Aurora," He murmured before settling his mouth to worshiping her right breast while playing with her left with his hand. Hermione gasped and tangled her hands in Riddle's silky hair letting out a few helpless moans. Then he switched so his mouth was worshiping her left breast and his hand fondling her right. Hermione wanted him more than anything she had ever wanted in her life.

He trailed kisses down her stomach to her waist and slid her panties down her thighs and off but didn't look like he had any intention to come back up. Before Hermione could do anything but wonder what in the bloody hell he was doing his tongue found her clit and bliss enveloped her. The fire was everywhere traveling through her body at lightening speeds and she wondered how come they hadn't set the bed or even the castle on fire. His tongue circled her clit alternating between short fast licks and long slow ones to sometimes sucking on it or biting it gently. Though she wished she could stop it because it was embarrassing, her moans had been increasing in frequency and volume as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. She was hovering over a golden edge that she couldn't seem to cross and she felt if she didn't horrible things would happen. Then Riddle sensing that slid two fingers inside her stretching her and hooking his fingers to rub her inner walls and hit that spot. Hermione's vision went black for a second as she was flung off that edge and into pleasure she hadn't known existed. She bucked against Riddle's mouth and hand her muscles clenching until she laid still and exhausted.

Hermione pulled his face back up to hers and kissed him fervently not minding the taste of herself on his lips. He kissed her back with what she thought was surprise and started gently bucking into her so that his erection bumped against her swollen clit with every motion. Hermione moaned into his mouth and felt that ache again that wouldn't be satisfied by just his mouth. She pulled on the edge of his boxers to get his attention. "Tom take these stupid things off!" She begged.

He flashed her a relieved smile and pulled them off making Hermione gasp. She had known he was huge, she had felt it through his pants a few times but seeing it was a completely different ball game. There was no way it was going to fit! Hermione eyed Riddle's cock suspiciously but started kissing him again hoping for the best. Gently he nudged her legs apart and rubbed his cock along her lips coating himself in her juices which she hoped would help. Then carefully he started entering her making sure to rub her clit to provide some pleasure. Hermione had never felt so much pain in her life. She had to have been full beyond limits yet he continued to push forward stretching her like she had never been stretched before. After what felt like an eternity he had entered her completely and gave her a second to get accustomed to the feeling. She kissed him once and nodded her hands clinging to the bed posts and slowly he pulled out leaving her empty and at once she wanted him back. Then he slid back in a little faster and harder than the first time and she felt a spark of pleasure so she grabbed at it.

Soon her hips where moving in time with his and what started as gentle thrust were getting faster and harder but she didn't mind she wanted it. She was moaning his name and surely other things but she was too preoccupied to keep track of what she was saying but she knew at points she goaded him begging for him to go faster or harder as he pushed her closer and closer to the golden edge with each thrust. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands clawed at his back when she did reach it and it was bigger and better than the first yet Riddle didn't come with her instead he kept going till he had made her climax three more times each getting more fantastic. Then on the last one the clenching of her muscles around him became too much and he came hard panting and crying out her name. Exhausted and completely spent Hermione fell asleep cuddled against Tom's side his strong arms wrapped around her.

**Tom: **

Tom watched Aurora's sleeping face with a mixture of so many emotions he couldn't put name to any of them. She was so beautiful. She was beautiful all the time but careful and controlled much like himself but tonight she had let loose and he had seen a side of her that was wild similar to the person she was when she dueled. Her long silky hair fell around her in a dark halo and she looked extraordinarily peaceful. He longed to kiss her but was afraid of waking her. Tonight was a night for firsts. It was the first time he had ever wanted to cry for joy at the sight of a woman, the first time he had to control himself so extraordinarily to keep himself from coming as soon as he had entered, the first time he allowed a woman to stay in his bed afterwards and the first time he worried about waking her.

The covers had pooled around their waists but Tom felt no immediate need to pull them back up he was enjoying the view. He drank her in then for the first time noticed the tattoo on her hip. He had been so distracted most of the night he hadn't thought to look for it when she had slipped her dress off or when they had been in the midst of love making. He glanced at her face but she seemed to be sound asleep so he moved the covers back a little more so he could get a better view. It was of remarkable design, Phoenix in flight so realistically done you could almost see individual feathers. He half expected it to launch from her skin and take to the sky and as he watched he would have sworn it winked at him.

Tom pulled the covers back up and pulled Aurora closer to him. She snuggled against his chest in sleep and let out a small sigh that made him smile. She was finally his. She was finally his Queen, his woman and he dared any boy to try and take her from him pure blood or not. The thought of losing her was so painful he shut if out instead of wondering why and where that pain came from. He fell asleep with his head buried in Aurora's hair breathing in the sweet scent of her.

**Hermione:**

Hermione woke up the next morning more sore than she would have imagined. Worse than her physical discomfort was the sense of shame that filled her to her core. She had sex with Tom Riddle who was the most evil git on the planet. Not only had she had sex with him she had _enjoyed _it! She shook her head trying to dispel the headache she had gained as a result as her drinking last night. Knowing the Room of Requirement like she did she wished for a bathroom with a shower and change of clothes and got her wish. She untangled herself from Tom as quickly and carefully as she thought possible and headed to said bathroom. She showered with lightening speed and changed carefully peaking to make sure Tom was still asleep. Wait when had she started calling him Tom. She shook her head at herself and winced at the pain in her lower regions. She retrieved a bottle of restoration potion that had appeared on the table and downed it in a single gulp. Thankfully all her pain disappeared along with the headache and she could function.

Silently she crept from the Room of Requirement and shut the door quietly as possible before taking off in a brisk walk toward the common room. She had never been one for girl talk but by Merlin she needed it right now. She also needed a bunch of chocolate ice cream and for Malinda to give her an understanding hug. It surprised her that she wanted Malinda right now instead of her real mother but that surprise was muted compared to her other feelings at the moment and was pushed back to be handled at a later date.

She snuck into the common room afraid to draw attention to herself but she didn't have to worry most of the Death Eaters where still asleep with hangovers and that was most of Slytherin House. Once she entered her dorm however her roommates were awake and swarmed her with hugs and tears.

"Oh my gosh Aurora!" Katarina bawled. "We thought he had killed you or something when you didn't come back last night!"

"Katarina shush!" Victoria commanded. "I think he did worse than what we thought."

Katarina's face was a question mark and her brain was probably working double time to try to put pieces together. "Huh?"

Victoria ignored her and hugged Hermione close. "It's okay Aurora. Do you want to talk about it?"

Hermione couldn't help it her tears started as all her shame and uncertainty filled her anew. "All's fair in love and preventing war." She whispered echoing her previous musings. "But it's not okay because…I liked it!"

Katarina finally seemed to have gathered the gist of what they were talking about and hugged Hermione hard. "That doesn't make you a bad person Aurora. You'd be crazy to have sex with a master like Riddle and not enjoy it. Plus who knows what he would have done if you refused him after becoming his queen."

"I know Katarina but…"

"No Aurora." Victoria interrupted her, "You did what you had to do so what if you enjoyed it. Your loyalties haven't changed have they?" Victoria's face was suddenly alert and Katarina stiffened.

"Of course not guys!" Hermione exclaimed. "If anything now I'm more into our cause."

Victoria gave a relieved sigh and then smiled devilishly. "In that case I'll ask the question we are all dying to know…how was he?"


	13. Man Becomes M'am in WhamBamThankyouMa'm

**Author's note: Thank you for those who read and reviewed my last chapter and a special thank you to**

** Shamonti for the title of this chapter. Also Anahera I owe you a special thanks for just your enthusiasm its readers like you that keep me writing. **

**Thank you to the rest of you who enjoy my work and sorry I didn't go into specific thanks this chapter. Please guys review and tell me what you think. I personally really like this chapter but im worried there are weird parts about it so please guys review, correct me, criticize me. **

**Chapter 13: Man Becomes the M'am in Wham bam thank you m'am.**

**Tom:**

Tom stirred a little and missed the warmth against his side so stretched out his arm so he could pull her closer but his hand met air. He bolted up and his eyes searched the room for Aurora but there was no evidence she had been there at all except for a lip print on her wine glass. Unwillingly his eyes searched for a note he hoped she had left but he found none. What the hell was going on? In vain he got up and searched the washroom but found only disappointment and finally had to admit to himself she had left. A bitter taste coated his tongue at the thought but he shook it away. She had that rabbit thing right? He hadn't warned her ahead of time that she wouldn't be returning to her dorm so she must have been worried about the thing and went to check on it. Tom nodded his head in satisfaction and set about getting dressed so he could find her.

Tom had never had to exert so much energy into controlling himself for doing an everyday thing like walking as he did now. His body and mind were at war with one wanting to run so he could see Aurora as soon as possible and the other wanting to keep his image intact. Yet even with his control the corridors seemed to melt away till he was standing in front of the common room. He could barely hear himself say the password over the loud thumping of his heart in his ears but he must have gotten it right as the wall dissolved allowing him entrance. He ran his hand through his hair once messing it up slightly the way Aurora liked it then hurried forward only to meet more disappointment. The common room normally filled with loitering Slytherins was almost deserted. Of course there were the few first years and other Slytherins who hadn't been fit to join the ranks of his Death Eaters but they hardly mattered.

He rushed back to the boys dorms and managed to find Abraxis stretched out on his bed trying to sleep off the hangover he had acquired the night before. Tom smacked Abraxis firmly on the back of the head though for the first time a little part of him registered it wasn't exactly the nice or right thing to do and waited for Abraxis to rub away his sluggishness.

"Abraxis!" He barked impatiently after what seemed like an eternity had passed but what had really been only around three minutes.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Where is everyone?"

Abraxis rolled back over but murmured sleepily from the confines of his pillow. "They are at the Training grounds."

"What the bloody hell are they doing at the training grounds?" Tom snapped but it was no use Abraxis had already drifted off.

**Hermione**:

"No no that's all _wrong_!" Hermione sighed in her school teacher voice. "You're perfectly big and bad but what happens when you _lose _your wand Rocksfer? Expelliarmis!" Rocksfer's wand along with several others were thrown fifty feet away and he stood there looking dumbstruck. "Accio wand!" she trilled and Rocksfer's wand flew through the air to her outstretched hand. "Now come at me and try to take it back."

"But you're a girl!" he protested weakly.

"Do as I say Rocksfer!" Hermione was becoming rather irritated the Goyle from her time had no qualms about fighting women. Bright light fought through the trees of the Forbidden Forest to reach them in the clearing they used as a training ground. The effect was quite beautiful and it almost seemed outlandish to be provoking a fight in such a peaceful place. Her mind went blank as she allowed herself to drift off into the world of action and reaction. Rocksfer charged and she shot a few easily dodged spells at him but what she wanted him and her loyal Death Eaters to learn was the value of hand to hand combat. He was on her and her body sank into a fighting stance. With a well placed hit he managed to knock her wand out of her hand but she wasn't worried about it she was quite adept at hand to hand anyway as well as with some weapons.

She fell back onto her palms to avoid a punch to her face and whipped around spinning her body and kicking out with her right foot hitting Rocksfer square in the chest. He stumbled back from the force which allowed her to gain the advance. She aimed a low sweeping kick at his lower legs bringing him to his knees but on his way down he grabbed her around the middle and pinned her. Several gasps issued from the crowd but Hermione saw Rocksfer was too confident and his left side was open so she drove her knee into it hard knocking air from his lungs. With that she gained the upper hand and sat atop his back with a knee pressed into the back of his neck while she pulled his head up making it quite capable for her to break his neck.

"Now Rocksfer what have you learned?" Hermione asked not even a little winded. her body still remembered her careful training she had spent years honing. She released a little of her pressure so he could talk but not enough for him to try and attack her again.

"That…physical strength…isn't enough...you have to have…skill." He gasped out and she released him completely so she could face her group.

"That is correct." She dusted off her workout gear which was similar to the woman's Quidditch gear but a tad more risqué for this time period. A leather kind of corseted tank top and, since it was chilly, leather pants both of which fit her like a second skin and allowed for relatively free movement. She had restrained her hair with a band to hold it out of her face but to give its warmth to her shoulders. She hoped she was playing this right. The whole point of today's training was both to teach her loyal Death Eaters about combat and to gain more followers by her show of strength and skill. She had tons of unstoppable energy from all the raw feeling she had from last night and she had been quite pleased when Victoria brought up the idea of training.

"When you are dueling true you need to be very skilled with wand work and spells but disarming an opponent is a basic skill every dueler knows and will most likely try. Now if you're like Rocksfer here, you are a block of muscle so you are overly confident in your abilities to use physical force if need be but as I've shown you here strength isn't everything. It would probably take six or more of me to make up Rocksfer but I took him down using pure skill and turning his own strength against him."

Hermione walked over to a barrel she had conjured and pulled out two wooden poles then eyed the crowd gathered. There was another block of muscle amongst their numbers who wasn't loyal to her yet so it was to him she threw the second pole. There was only one way to win loyalty of a person like that and it was by a show of dominance. If she got him on her side she was bound to gain several more followers and right now she was bound and determined to win as many as possible. The boy leered and stepped forward into the arena she had set up. He towered over her by at least two feet and was almost as thick as he was tall. His squashed pug nose showed that this wasn't his first rodeo with combat much less combat with weapons.

"Just as important as Hand to hand combat would be using other things in your environment to take an advantage. With the right skill anything can become a weapon." She instructed then turned to the boy. "I'll ask you to deposit your wand with one of your friends so you aren't tempted to cheat." She watched as he handed his wand to a stringy hair girl that gazed at him adoringly before she surrendered her own to Victoria.

They took their respective places across from each other in the arena and sank into their different fighting poses. Hermione fancied the boy looked like a charging rhino in contrast to her own style which was more cat-like. She had only a three second warning before he charged bringing his staff down hard where her left shoulder would have been if she hadn't dodged. She swung her own staff at his back and missed him by a second as he turned to face her. He faked a swipe at her legs but flipped it around last second and caught her on her side. Pain lanced up her side and she felt one of her lower ribs give way to the blow. It was only by sear force of will that she kept from crying out. No wands. No mercy. She charged at him and dropped into a slide that carried her between his open legs and she switched into a flip that bounced her feet off his lower back causing him to fall forward slightly. She twirled her staff in her hand like the blades of a helicopter to parry his retaliation blows and jabbed him hard in the stomach. He doubled over slightly but was smart enough not to give into his instinct to curl around his injury.

Hermione was finally starting to pant both from exertion and the pain from her side. Both her and the boy were covered in a delicate sheen of sweat as they engaged in the dance of sparing. One blow would bring them so close their breath whispered across each other's skin just for another to part them. They never stopped moving in a constant stream of actions and reactions, blows and counterblows, defense and offence. She would almost have him one second but then he would shift his weight slightly and the move she had been considering disappeared from availability. Her muscles screamed and her throat burned for water but she refused to give in. She was a queen now she couldn't just give up. She wouldn't let herself. She was filled with a new beautiful energy that seemed laced with phoenix song and she threw herself into her blows. Her staff flew around his right hand smacking the right place hard and it released its grip on the staff. She did the same with his left and his staff fell to the dirt. She smacked him hard on the left side of the neck then dropped her own staff and jumped to his back as he fell keeping him from seriously harming himself but disabling him at the same time.

The boy looked up at Hermione with burning eyes and she knew she had earned his loyalty. She carefully slowed her breaths till her panting stopped and Victoria rushed toward her with a flagon of water which she gave to the boy. "What's your name?" she asked him.

"Jeffery." He grunted between gulps of water.

"You fight very well Jeffery. You broke one of my ribs." The boy's face grew white and he prostrated himself at her feet.

"I beg your pardon my queen I didn't mean to."

"Such heavy blows for someone who didn't mean to cause harm. I think you did but I think now I have your respect and loyalty." She murmured so he was the only one who could hear besides Victoria.

"Yes my queen! More loyalty for anyone else I could not summon."

"Very good." Hermione went to stand and pain lanced at her side. She gave a delicate grunt but stood tall and noticed for the first time Tom was watching. She didn't know when he had appeared but he had defiantly seen her fight. His face was almost impossible white and his eyes were wide with different emotions but one she noted was fear. She had him beat on almost every front. He probably could fight if forced but he hid behind magic. She could take his ass and hand it to him on a silver platter in that respect. She had also beaten him at dueling and to top it off she was a woman. He had every right to be scared. She would be his destruction.

"Now you see." She addressed the crowd. "That being able to combat both with your hands and with weapons is a valuable skill almost as valuable as your wand work. Now I want you to get into pairs and practice but please cause no physical harm beyond bruises and scrapes else Madame Leona will get suspicious."

The group nodded and started grouping into their pairs. With their attention distracted Hermione sagged against Victoria's supporting arm. She was exhausted, thirsty, her muscles burned and her broken rib was hitting her with pain every few seconds. Jeffery leapt to her other side and helped Victoria escort her to the shade of a tree.

"I'm sorry my queen." He murmured again when she gave another snort of pain as she sat.

"I'll be fine I just need to see Madame Leona eventually. Victoria would you please get me a flagon of water?"

Victoria bustled off in a hurry completely forgetting in her worry that she was a witch and could just summon it. Hermione closed her eyes for a reprieve and when she opened them again Tom was standing in front of her.

"What's wrong?" he asked his voice wrapping around her.

Though she wanted him to hold her and she wanted to let his worry fill her she brushed him off with a shrug of her elegant shoulders. "I broke a rib. Nothing to have a cow about."

He plopped down beside her and tried to draw her into his arms but she scooted away. Tom grabbed her shoulders and tried to kiss her but she quelled him with a look. "Tom last night was…fun but we have to think of how doing something like that could affect our leadership since that is what is most important to you. I'll let you know if I'm in the mood for more fun. I'm going to the Hospital wing." With that Hermione hoisted herself up and sauntered toward the castle Katarina and Victoria falling in step behind her. It was all she could do not to giggle the look on Tom's face had been priceless.

**Tom: **

Tom was well aware his face must have had an expression of shock on it but he couldn't summon the energy to fix it. _Last night was fun. I'll let you know if I'm in the mood for more!_ What the bloody hell was going on. It didn't help his thinking process that he wanted Aurora so badly after watching her merciless take down of the boy called Jeffery. He also wanted to rip the boy limb from limb for hurting her. No. He wanted to cover the boy's body in cuts that made every single nerve sing with pain then dump the boy in a tub filled with lemon juice and make him sit till it no longer hurt. Then he would rip the boy limb from limb and toss him into a tank of acid.

How could she just shrug off his worry? She was hurt he could tell though most wouldn't but he knew her like no one else did. He watched her form until it disappeared and pain flared along the edge of his heart. The fire that had been in her eyes last night hadn't been there when she looked at him today. Instead it was replaced with a calculating, cold expression and he was surprised he hadn't been turned to stone by that stare. Why did he feel like a school boy with a crush? He was above that. He was lord Voldemort! He could not be denied. Why wasn't she taking him more seriously? Her attitude reminded him of something. Sort of like déjà vu, something he recognized. It hit him with a ton of bricks and with enough force to make him wobble on his feet. Aurora was treating him with the same manner as he treated woman he had slept with to satisfy his need. His heart seemed to drop to his feet and his mouth opened in a little o of shock. She didn't think of him as a…as a…_Booty Call_…did she?


	14. The Costume

**Author's note: guys I'm so very sorry this chapter took so long for me to write. I've been under a lot of emotional stress since our last meeting. Still my absence from writing is inexcusable I just didn't want my feelings to infect my writing. I'm slightly better so I thought id get back to work. Now I take you back to Hogwarts and the magical drama between Tom Riddle and our heroine Hermione. **

**Chapter 14: The Costume**

"Tell me again how exactly you broke your rib?" Madame Leona asked her eyebrows traveling up her forehead as she fussed with a small shot glass of Skelogrow.

"I fell down the stairs." Hermione answered immediately.

"Uh huh. Which stairs?"

"The ones with the vanishing step. I was going down and not paying attention so I fell when it disappeared."

There was no reason for Madame Leona to question her further than that. It was perfectly believable that she had fallen down that particular flight of stairs as many students before her had done and very possible she had landed on her text books on the way down thus breaking her lower rib. Yet Madame Leona's eyebrows hadn't stopped their travel up her brow but she couldn't withhold treatment till she got the truth so she handed Hermione the shot glass. Hermione had never been particularly fond of the taste or smell of the potion but downed it in one go to ease her eagerness to leave. She wanted to back in the field with her loyal death eaters and every second she spent in the hospital wing was a second that she could be using to convert another Death Eater.

A fresh wave of burning pain hit her but it was different from all the others she had suffered through. She bit her tongue to stop the groan of pain trying to escape from her lips and transferred her energy into tapping her foot. Victoria and Katarina sat on either side of her like mismatched bookends. Lack of movement was driving her crazy but she had a good half hour before the skelogrow would finish its work. A loud almost clumsy knock broke her out of her hamster wheel of thoughts and she was on high alert.

The face that peaked around the door made her want to cry in its familiarity. His face was baby smooth and his hair combed carefully back but his black eyes glittered in a familiar way. He carried a great grief on his shoulders and Hermione recalled that his father would have passed away recently. She had only seen him so grieved a few times in her life and every time she had done her best to help him. He wore the Gryffindor robes of a third year and the sight gave her heart a pang. This was the year he would be expelled.

"Hagrid?" she blurted before she could stop herself.

Hagrid jumped as if a bomb had gone off and when his eyes met hers a blotchy blush settled on his cheeks. His eyes seemed fixed to his shoes and her curiosity prodded her to try and brush across his mind to find out what was wrong but her morals beat the urge back.

"What do you need Hagrid?" Madame Leona shuffled over to him.

"Professor Sprout sent me ter get you….McKullerbur fainted 'n no one can get close ter him."

"Well why not?" she asked patiently.

"When'er someone does he goes ter thrashing 'n screaming something fierce."

"When will these kids learn!" she asked no one in particular before running out of hospital wing the direction of the green houses with Hagrid close on her heels.

Hermione frowned as their footprints became fainter and fainter as they clamored down the stairs. It bothered her more than she could say to see her good friend so grieved yet she knew she couldn't do much about it. Absentmindedly she clutched at her side but the pangs of pain were so far from her mind she barely felt them. Her brain turned and a plan formed. This didn't have to be the year Hagrid got expelled. She could prevent that. Even if she couldn't prevent Riddle from opening the Chamber of Secrets she could prevent Hagrid being blamed. If she could just get him to take Aragog away from Hagrid before anything suspicious happened then he would be beyond suspicion and, Hermione smiled smugly, if she could get him to take Aragog far away from Hogwarts his future descendents wouldn't molest those who visited the forbidden forest.

"Aurora?" Katarina gently shook Hermione's shoulder to get her attention.

"Yes Kat?"

"Have you picked a costume for Slughorn's party?"

"Ugh! Kat you bring that up now!" Hermione in fact had not even thought of Slughorn's party since she had received the very elaborate invitation.

"Well you're grimacing in pain like you need something to distract you!"

"Katarina was right to bring it up actually. If you haven't got a costume, which judging by that look you don't, we can get it next week in Hogsmeade a few days before the party." Victoria added always the reasonable one.

"Alright guys." Hermione conceded throwing up her hands in a motion of surrender. "We will have a girl's day in Hogsmeade next week and get my costume."

The rest of her half-hour of recovery time was spent talking in a veiled way about how many Death Eaters she had managed to turn to her cause with her demonstration. When the burning had vanished from her side Hermione took that as her cue to leave. She had a restlessness to get back to the training ground and practice more. They made a pit stop to the dorm room so she could change back to her training outfit and pet Alec. She wondered how sleeping would be if Nagini insisted on still sleeping with her. Would the snake be able to resist the baby bunny? Hermione shook her head and made a not to tell Nagini herself not to hurt Alec even though she had already put Tom to the task.

The training grounds were a flurry of activity when they returned. Everyone seemed to have taken her words to heart and was either practicing hand to hand or with the staffs she had summoned. Jeffery stood solemnly where she had left him and she motioned for him to join her.

"Jeffery I need to things from you." Hermione declared once he had reached her.

"Yes my Lady?" He bowed slightly to her.

"You are well trained with weapons and Hand to hand correct?"

"Yes my Lady. My father trained me himself on both."

"Good then I want you to be a trainer with me." She smiled and he returned her action in kind looking excited.

"It would be an honor."

"Now the second thing I need from you before you rush off to train is for you to fetch Gideon and bring him to me."

"Yes my Lady!"

Hermione watched Jeffery's back as he rushed off to do as she asked. "How many did we gain with that one?"

"Ten." Victoria whispered.

"Damn it! What do I have to do for them to join me? Strangle a basilisk with my bare hands?"

"Maybe, I know several of them would certainly be impressed but them joining you is another matter entirely." Gideon chimed in appearing at her side.

"Typical Malfoy!" Hermione sneered teasingly, "Always the Debbie Downers."

"How are you?" he asked anxiously ignoring her teasing. "Jeffery told me he broke your ribs?"

"Just one rib actually the rest was just deep bruising but you should know it will take more than that to take me down! Did you see that slide and flip I pulled off?"

The worried look didn't disappear from Gideon's face and she touched his cheek gently. Then to prove her point she ran at a tree and used a branch to swing herself onto his unsuspecting back causing everyone to giggle and the mood to cheer up considerably.

"Come off there your monkey majesty!" He laughed trying to pull her from his back.

"Just proving my point Gideon." She smiled and dropped from his back lightly. "Now let's go train some Death Eaters shall we? Oh and guys I have a plan that I want to drop on you later."

The Death Eaters formed a line in front of Hermione as she pulled out her beaded bag. Inside she had crammed tons upon tons of Restoration potion (Courtesy of the Room of Requirement) knowing how sore all of them would be after today's training. She sat it between herself, Victoria, Katarina, and Jeffery's girlfriend Naomi and they began passing out bottles of potion to the Death Eaters that passed by. Hermione knew this act would also earn her favor with more Death Eaters as she proved she cared about them. That was more than they could say for Tom who would made it sport to torture them when his mood was foul.

As they took some potion themselves and trouped back to the castle Victoria whispered she thought they had in total that day added about twenty to the Order of the Phoenix. To Hermione this number was still too small. She had to have stronger forces in case the only option became violence. She would have to start adding students from other houses it was the only option. She followed Victoria and Katarina to change and clean up for dinner wondering the odds of any of the other houses trusting a Slytherin girl who was often seen on the arm of Tom Riddle anyway.

The pace of her days sped up considerably as training became a regular part of her routines. Every day it seemed like Tom loyal Death Eaters would approach her for some sort of duel but by the end of it they would join the Order. Steadily the numbers of the Order grew and grew making Hermione want to crow with delight. Tom had yet to approach her again on the subject of sex so her mind and motives stayed clear. Thankfully her sleeping arrangement with Nagini and Alec worked out and the two animals, despite DNA ingrained qualms, seemed to get along. Nagini seemed to spend less and less time with Tom as well but hadn't elaborated on the reasons they could communicate through thoughts. Hermione spent any free time that she had left to study into it and the extra effort kept her mind blissfully busy. Though it had been a week and some change Hermione hadn't felt any of it.

Hermione's peaceful sleep was over in an instant as a sudden pressure knocked all the air out of her. A high pitch squeal permeated the air and for a second Hermione wondered if her sleeping self had been dragged into some bizarre death eater ritual but as the sleepy blurriness faded from her eyes she realized the cause of both her lack of air and the squeal was Katarina. Katarina had apparently just woken up and her black hair formed a wild mane around her head. For all intents and purposes she looked and reminded Hermione of a little girl on an important day with her mouth still open in her squeal even though sound has ceased to come out.

"Kat why did you cannon ball her? If you broke her ribs again I think she will be less likely to go through with her promise of a girl's day today." Victoria came around the corner brushing out her freshly washed hair which reminded Hermione of a fiery sunset.

"Oh Merlin!" Katarina's face immediately became worried and she jumped from Hermione's stomach. "Are you okay Aurora? I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine." Hermione panted drawing in air carefully though Katarina had a petite frame she packed one hell of a punch. "What are you guys talking about?"

"You promised us a girl's day today on the Hogsmeade trip so we can pick out your costume!" Katarina's face adopted a look of heartbreak.

"Ah of course." Hermione wanted to groan but somehow controlled the urge. "Let's do it."

"Yay!" Katarina jumped up and down excitedly before rushing off to the bathroom to get ready leaving Hermione still shell shocked. Victoria gave her a wide smile and stretched out a helping hand which turned out to be much needed.

"Sometimes she reminds me of a little girl." Hermione laughed with an elegant shake of her head.

"Yea well I guess that's what happens when you're the miracle child of a rich old family."

"Miracle child?"

Victoria's hazel eyes flashed to the door leading to the bathrooms and seemed satisfied they would not be overheard after Katarina's shower singing drifted into the room. Her face grew dark and she scooted closer so that Hermione could hear her faint whisper.

"Markos Black is not actually Katarina's brother. Eleven years before she was born her parents had a son. Of course having a son is one of the best things an old family can wish as you know because then it guarantees the family name will stay alive a little bit longer but…something terrible happened. As he grew up he showed an amazing lack of magical ability but the Black family has extensive powerful magic so they didn't worry very much thinking maybe he just already had extraordinary control. Well when he turned eleven he didn't get a letter to Hogwarts…at first the parents were sure some sort of mistake had occurred and brought the boy to see the Headmaster. Then they had to face the truth. They had produced a muggle son. A few weeks after the incident the boy was admitted to St. Mungo's because he…had apparently gotten very sick. He died just hours after admittance. After several unsuccessful tries to have another child over the years they gave up and adopted Markos but then just a year after it Katarina was born. The real Black Heir with extensive magical talent a miracle to wizarding parents who had only been able to produce a muggle."

Victoria's voice was low and rough filled with disgust and Hermione couldn't blame her.

"They killed their own son for being a muggle?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes but they bribed all the right people and never got caught. My Uncle worked the case, bit of a family outcast he is, and he told me about it."

Hermione's heart was filled with pity for the boy she had never known and she felt hot tears slide down her face. "Does Katarina know?"

Victoria turned her wise eyes on Hermione and bit her lip. "Of course not! You know the kind of girl Katarina is…If she ever found out…if she ever found out what her parents had done and that Markos isn't her brother it would destroy her."

Hermione was lost for words and the back of her throat ached with the need to cry harder. How could Sirius come from a family of monsters like that? She showered and got ready for the day in a haze of half formed thoughts and painful emotions. Though she knew the monsters Katarina's family was she could blame the girl, instead she wanted to protect her all the more. She would do anything and everything in her power to keep Katarina from learning the awful truth about the parents she loved so much.

They left for Hogsmeade earlier than they normally would because Katarina insisted if they stopped for breakfast all the good costumes would be gone and Hermione would have to go to Slughorn's party in a bed sheet. The village looked more peaceful in the early morning light without students running amuck everywhere. Carefully Hermione and her group made their way off the main street towards Madame Coralline's Costume Emporium a small but elaborate shop that drew your attention and summoned you in.

The small building was painted with midnight blue and gold with a huge sign holding the name of the shop colored in the fantastic colors of fireworks. Its wide windows offered you a peak of moving mannequins, which were so life like in their make it took Hermione four glances to be certain they weren't real, passing by in different arrays of costume. The door was guarded by a mannequin the same type as the ones inside except it talked in a loud musical voice calling to all to enter the shop and look around. Graciously it opened the door for them and they were thrust into a world of color.

Hermione fancied that every costume known to man had to be located in that small shop which had a rather impressive enlargement charm on it. Mannequins danced among costume racks changing into new ones and putting up the old. Hermione had no doubt she would find a costume here the only question was how long it would take.

"Divide and conquer." She grinned patting Katarina and Victoria on the shoulder.

"I'll take the left side!" Katarina chimed.

"I'll take the right." Victoria added.

"Well I guess that just leaves me to take center field." Hermione took the first step away from her friends and dived into the aisle in front of them. Her hands roved over different costumes enjoying the feeling of the different fabrics. Up and down she travelled the aisles looking for something anything that she thought would fit her but nothing jumped out. She pulled out her compact and contacted both Katarina and Victoria and found they were having similar luck. She wondered aimlessly till a hand landed on her shoulder. Hermione spun around and was face to face with Madame Coralline herself. A tall elegant lady with baby blue eyes and long white blonde hair she reminded Hermione of a fairy princess.

"You. I sensed you when you walked in my store I have something that will fit you perfectly. Follow me."

Madame Coralline gave her no room to say no and dragged Hermione to the back of the store then into a room she could have sworn wasn't there before. "I've been saving this for someone. It is my best work. I've never seen someone as right for it as you though." Madame Coralline whispered and waved her wand lighting all the candles in the room to reveal the costume.

It was on the only none moving mannequin in the store and made of the finest silks and satins Hermione had ever seen. It was an off the shoulder dress with belled sleeves with slits that would go from her elbow to a section on her forearm and a longish skirt with a slit almost all the way up to the hip. It was in lovely blue-green tones that simmered in the candle light and seemed to move from lighter to darker tones. The bodice dipped in a top of a heart type way that would show off and cup her ample chest and had a black corset with a silver buckle in the front. A black waist sash with silver coin chain completed the costume and Hermione fell in love.

"C..c..can I try it on?" Hermione stammered moving closer to the costume.

"Of course…I have a feeling it was made for you. I'll go get your friends so they can see." Madame Coralline left with a gentle chuckle and in seconds returned with Katarina and Victoria.

They helped her put the costume on and stood back in awe. It fit her as if it had been made on her emphasizing every curve and in the mirror the girl looking back at her looked both fragile and powerful at the same time. Hermione could almost picture the circlet Tom had made her upon her brow and she knew that was the one thing the costume needed to make it better than perfect.


	15. The Party and the Beginning of Peeves

**Author's note: well guys I have to say I was disappointed with the last chapter. I only got a handful of reviews. I guess my story has started to bore the majority of my readers. I have to give a special thank you to those who did review because you guys are the life blood of this story and keep it going even during my bad times. **

**Know-it-all, yes the dress is a particular favorite creation of mine. I actually plan to have it made along with the circlet so I can wear it to a Halloween party. **

**Anahera, your reviews always make me smile. The dress is a mixture of several different costumes I have either worn myself or seen and liked. The main template for the general shape of the dress was actually a gypsy costume. I changed the color, added a few different details that I either imagined or liked from other dresses or costumes and removed some things I didn't like. I actually drew the dress out on how I have pictured my Hermione to be complete with circlet before I tried writing it into my story. You reminded me I haven't included a really long Tom POV for awhile so ill get on that. **

**Shamonti, Thank you for your constant reviews. Like I said you reviewers are the life blood of my story. Yes of course I like to see that people follow my story, favorite it, favorite me, and follow me but something about getting reviews just helps my writing process and makes me feel like it was all worth it because I can get a feel for who exactly my story is appealing to.**

**Amrawo, same goes for you as for Shamonti ^ and thank you both. **

**Glitter poisoned my blood, I love the word spiffy I will have to work it into this chapter. Sorry I know I had waited a long time between updates so don't you worry about a late review. It makes me happy to get those review emails no matter how late!**

**OH and guys before I forget check out my budding story I posted last night and tell me what you think? Well without further ado we move on to the next chapter. **

**Chapter 15: The party and the beginning of Peeves the Poltergeist**

"If you don't sit down and let me play with your hair Aurora!" Katarina threatened menacingly branding a hot curling iron and advancing in Hermione's direction.

Hermione had been dreading this moment all day, the moment she stopped being a living breathing person to Katarina and instead became a Barbie Doll. She had put it off as long as possible but if she didn't let Katarina start now neither of them would make it on time. She gave in to the inevitable and allowed herself to be led to the chair in front of Katarina's vanity. Immediately Katarina set to work on Hermione's silky dark locks and Hermione was free to let her mind wonder.

Madame Coralline sent the costume up to the castle with the promise that it would be there when Hermione got back so that left them with time to kill. Tom had finally made his move when they ran into him at Honeydukes. Katarina and Victoria had meandered away from her as they perused the new sweets Honeydukes had released leaving her relatively alone and unsuspecting. Strong arms suddenly circled her holding her close to a familiar muscular chest. She didn't bother to try and work her way out of them and for a moment a sense of warmth enveloped her till she batted it away.

"Can I help you Tom?" she asked continuing her browsing of sugar quills.

"Yes actually you can." He cleared his throat and for a moment Hermione thought she detected a sense of nervousness. "You are going to Slughorn's party with me…right?"

"Hmm…yes of course."

"Oh...um…well good. Well I have to go see you then." Then with an eagerness that wasn't like him he turned her around and kissed her with a passion. Fire had filled her veins and made her acutely aware of an ache he had woken in her but then he pulled away and hurried out of the shop in movements that though still graceful to everyone else seemed slightly clumsy to her.

Hermione was brought back to the present by a sharp rap on the crown of her head and she shook the memory of the fire from her mind.

"Aurora do you hate it that much!" Katarina whined her hands on her petite hips.

"What are you talking about Kat?"

"Your hair Aurora! Look at your hair!"

At some point Katarina had slipped the circlet onto her head which kept her hair pushed back and out of her face. Her hair itself fell in loose ringlet curls all around her shoulders and down her back making her look both elegant and wild.

"I love it!" She gave Katarina a quick hug and set to work on her costume make up.

She used spell to make her already full and long lashes more dramatic and dark then applied dark eye shadow to her upper and lower lids which she smudged slightly to get a soft smoky effect. Carefully she covered her eyelid in a brown medium colored eye shadow making sure it was dark at her eye lashes and got constantly lighter the farther up it went. A small splash of blush along her high cheek bones along with purple pink lipstick that made drew attention to her pouty lips finished her makeup. Suddenly looking out of her mirror was a mysterious queen who had an air of power surrounding her. With Victoria's help she pulled on her dress and completed her transformation. She spun around for them and received applause and several wolf whistles.

"Aurora you look great!" Victoria and Katarina chirped together.

"So do you guys! I mean wow you're dates are super lucky!" She smiled. Katarina had chosen a water nymph type costume and was in a sparkling sea green dress that flowed around her like water complete with glittering make up and a water lily in her hair. Victoria had chosen a voodoo priestess costume with a flame red and black bustier dress with feather trim and a headband of woven feathers keeping her hair back. They were quite the group she had to admit.

"Shall we brave our dates and make are way to the party then?" Victoria asked checking her make up one last time in the vanity mirror.

"Yes lets." Hermione giggled suddenly becoming very giddy. They made their way down the hallways silent except for the swish of their dresses and an occasional giggle. As soon as they emerge Rocksfer and Evian stepped forward with similar awe struck expressions glued to their faces. Katarina was so happy she was almost in tears as she took the arm of Rocksfer who was going at as a vampire and Hermione hoped for his sake that there wouldn't be an actual one present. Even the normally somber Victoria glowed when Evian (in the guise of a Roman emperor) took her arm. Hermione's heart like it wanted to explode since she had helped her friends be so happy even though it was also her meddling that had got them involved with the Death Eaters.

Then she saw Tom leaning against the fire place. He was wearing a costume fit for Edwardian times with grey herringbone Wickman pants, velvet trimmed Edwardian morning coat, white Sinclair Edwardian Club collar shirt, black leather men's lace up boots, a dark green bow tie, and complete with shiny silver pocket watch which he had pulled out to check the time. He looked devilishly handsome and timeless and something about his beautiful almond eyes in the pallor of his face made him look heartbreakingly sad. Carefully she edged over to him and laid her head on his shoulder trying to remove the sadness from him.

**Tom:**

Where was Aurora? They would be late if she took any longer. Tom was getting more and more impatient but he finally had to admit it was because he wanted to see her not because he was worried about being late. It seemed like ages since he had last laid eyes on her and a strange ache was forming in his chest that scared him. He suddenly remembered Abraxis's teasing that he was falling in love with Aurora. It couldn't be true of course. He was Lord Voldemort and above such weaknesses.

He felt a slight pressure on his shoulder and looked down to the most lovely site he had ever be held. Aurora looked like a goddess come to earth for a night to mingle among the mortals in a magnificent dress that looked as if it had been made on her. Its green blue tones simmered and sifted in the lantern light seeming to be constantly changing color tones in a way that was purely magical. Her every feature emphasized it made her look both delicate and powerful. On her brow was the circlet he made her and it gently pushed her curled hair out of her face on which was mysterious and regal as ever yet somehow more so. She glowed with inner light that pierced his heart. Her stunning blue eyes were closed and she looked as if she was concentrating very hard on something. Gently he shook her shoulder and she opened those lovely windows to her soul which was always hidden from him.

"Tom you look very handsome." She whispered taking his arm and his heart did a painful leap.

He took her face in his hands and placed a careful kiss on her lips not wanting to lose control so early in the night. "You are the most exquisite thing to ever grace this planet." She rewarded him with one of her blinding smiles that tugged on his heart strings.

"Oh Tom you're such a flatterer. Now if I'm not mistaking if we don't leave soon we shall be unforgivably late."

At that moment Tom didn't care if they ever made it to the party he just wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Still he allowed her to tug him along with the group as they headed to Slughorn's office. As they slipped from the passage way he shot Abraxis an evil glare clearly meant to discourage any plans he was concocting. Abraxis and a few other Death Eaters were getting restless for some more fun with the vermin which normally he would allow and join in without a second thought but for some reason Aurora's influence was stopping him. He knew after her pointed visit to the last vermin that had been the sport of their fun that she disapproved of it so he had stopped all of the activity but lately Abraxis had been pressing harder than usual and Tom was worried he might take matters into his own hands in the search for fun. Abraxis visibly shivered and for a moment Tom was sure he wouldn't try anything.

Tom soon grew very frustrated with Aurora's dress. It showed just enough of her fair skin to tease and taunt him and even the parts it didn't show off were so well showed off that it drove him crazy. He wanted nothing more than to rip it from her and ravish her so fully she would be walking funny for a week but knew she wouldn't allow them to miss the party. It wouldn't look good for either of them to miss it and could affect their potions grades. Another thing that bothered him about Aurora's dress was that if it was driving him so crazy he knew it must be either doing the same or something twice as bad to the other males around her. It was both an enormous relief and an enormous downer when they reached Slughorn's office. A relief in the way that he might be able to get her in bed with him afterwards and a downer in the fact every male in sight was drooling over her.

Slughorn had outdone himself with over luxuriant decorations that were in such abundance that it was treading a fine line of being tacky and the same thing could be said about his costume. From what Tom could gather from the shape of the costume under the layers of golden thread and velvet Slughorn was supposed to be a Sheik. The idea was original to say the least and Tom was sure that Slughorn had probably paid an arm and a leg for his elaborate costume but sadly the end result looked like it belonged in a dollar store.

Scattered among the students like gems were Slughorn's famous favorites which included the current Minister of Magic. Slughorn had pulled out all the stops he could manage in party guests, food, and live entertainment which was a popular band of the time Cauldron Fire yet Tom was only mildly impressed unlike his star struck peers. He was only focused on hopefully what he could make happen at the end of the ridiculous party.

**Hermione:**

The tackiness level of this party out did any of Slughorn's parties Hermione had ever attended but the guests he invited made up for it. The Minister of Magic, the head of the Auror office, Franklin Matforth the author of her Arithmancy text book, and several other key people in the magical world she had only ever dreamed about having conversations with. She was in intellectual heaven and didn't know where to start first. One second she was pitching her House Elves rights speeches to the Minister (who was actually pretty interested in her ideas and made her promise to write him) and the next she was deep in conversation with Franklin about his favorite theories of Arithmancy.

All the time she was constantly aware of Tom's presence around her and also aware that he was different. Watching Tom change from when she had first met him was kind of like watching a wax sculpture melt. It wasn't really noticed at first but soon when major features started to soften it called for second glances. Something about him was warmer and kinder; it made her review every encounter she had had with him since she met him. The differences were so evident she could only hope that maybe…finally she was making a difference in him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad for her to let herself fall in love with him if he was changing. Maybe she could change the future and take away the worst part of it. Tom was brilliant that was clear and if he could only be turned good well then the future would be such a better place.

The longer the night drew on the more certain she was she was actually making a difference so the closer she let herself get to him. Their touches started to linger, their lips started meeting often and for longer periods of time. Both of them seemed restless in the party setting as if better things waited after. Hermione knew they were being obvious but for once she didn't care. For the first time since coming to the past she had finally started to believe that things could work out the way that Dumbledore saw. She was finally becoming more confident that things would end in a non violent way. That maybe Tom would make a complete change…for her.

Hermione was no longer interested in the party guests though she kept up a good front making connections and such her mind was elsewhere. It was a crashing relief when the first guests started to leave because then it they could leave and be polite about it. Her hands twined with Tom's they bid Slughorn a happy Halloween and handed over a few boxes of crystallized pineapples to lessen the blows of their early departure.

They got half way to the Room of Requirement before the need to touch each other overpowered them. Hermione found herself with her back pressed against a wall and her fingers twined in Tom's hair. Fire was everywhere and burned in her blood and she embraced it with wide arms. Tom caressed her through her dress his hands sliding over the silk in ways that made her want to scream in frustration for wanting more yet never want it to stop. She suddenly hated the costume that made him look so spiffy and handsome because of its many preventing layers. She was getting ready to just let him take her right there when she heard running footsteps. Tom heard them too and quickly stood in front of her so she could tidy herself like nothing more than polite conversation had passed between them.

A very breathless and white Dolohov stumbled to a stop in front of them. He was very disheveled and splashes of some dark liquid stained his face and robes. The stale stench of sweat, dirt and fear wafted from him and made Hermione's stomach churn. Slowly she started to take in details. The dark liquid staining Dolohov so was blood. He had done something horrible. Without thinking Hermione took several steps away from Tom as the pieces of a story started to form in her mind.

"What have you done Tom?" She asked proud of herself for keeping all of her despair from her voice. All of a sudden all her hopes and dreams she had finally started to form that night disintegrated and left her heart broken.

"I didn't order anything I swear Aurora!" Tom looked confused and panicked and turned to Dolohov with rage glinting in his almond eyes. "What have you done Abraxis?"

Dolohov shrunk back from Tom's anger at the same time that his pride made him stand tall. His own fear seemed to add to the stench coming from him and it was all Hermione could do to keep from plugging her nose.

"I caught us a vermin to play with." Dolohov began sounding proud. "But we…I…we went overboard."

The fear again except this time stronger came again from Dolohov. Tom seemed to grasp what he was talking about before she did. "Abraxis you didn't…" His voice was cold and deadly.

"We did. I'm sorry my Lord I both disobeyed your orders and made a huge mess."

"Did you at least have the usual spells on him?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Take me to him." Tom turned to her his face pleading. "I did not order this understand that Aurora. Please as queen you need to see this too."

Still confused but not liking what she was hearing Hermione took his outstretched hand and followed Dolohov deep into the castle. The chamber they ended up in was extremely similar to both the chamber of secrets and the room they had her induction in yet seemed darker than both. Darkness seemed to drip from the walls and crawled up her skin raising goose bumps. An unnatural quiet and cold was in the chamber and it took her several seconds to notice there were people in the room. Though she was happy to notice none of the Order of the Phoenix were present but it still tore at her heart to see how many of the Death Eaters still joined in the torturing of some poor kid. As they drew into the center of the room she saw pools of fresh blood everywhere on top of stains of old blood and finally saw the cause. The boy was dead without a doubt and he had been tortured beyond belief to the point he was almost unrecognizable…almost. It took her three glances to be certain and when she was she lost the air in her longs. The face was familiar it would torture generations upon generations with nasty tricks. She was looking at the once living body of Peeves who would be back any minute in the form of a poltergeist.


	16. Biting the Bitter Pill of a hidden past

**Okay guys I owe you a huge apology! Classes started and I've had work piles taller than me and all the time I've had has been devoted to work and trying to catch up on sleep. Also in this time we've been apart my newest sister has made her way into this world. She has Spina Biffida and we have been in and out of hospitals with her. I'm so happy to report that they were able to close the hole in her spine and she can move her legs and toes and control her bowels! We have high hopes she will be a completely normal child. All that aside I'm still so sorry for this so late update and I do realize it is very short and probably not the best written. I had previously had this big idea to make this the longest chapter I had ever written but that would have meant keeping you guys from an update for who knows how long. So after a lot of rough drafts and deletes and rewrites we have this chapter. Please let me know what you think! Review or even if you want message me. Sorry again guys! **

Chapter 16: Biting the Bitter Pill of a hidden past

The salty copper tang of Peeve's blood was turning sickeningly sweet blotting out her pleasant memories of the hour before. Its cloying aroma filled Hermione's nose and coated her tongue like a thick carpet. Her silent gag was caught in her throat as the sweetness grew stronger she knew she was racing against a ticking clock. Yet even as her mind reeled for a plan of action for the smell pulled at a memory from the farthest corner of her mind and to her it played like a movie on frayed tape.

Running footsteps, bitter cold, Inky darkness, blood, and a woman's heartbreaking scream till finally something familiar…a voice.

"Not my baby! Please not my baby!" Malinda cried her voice coming from the darkness.

The memory slipped through Hermione's fingers like the finest grains of sand. There was more to it that she knew for certain but she didn't have time to dwell the sweetness was becoming unbearable and every second they had was precious. Like a swimmer bracing for a dive Hermione took several deep breaths and opened her eyes to meet the ton of pairs of eyes looking back at her.

"Jade!" she barked and a small brunette stepped forward trembling from head to toe. "Rip his clothes like an animal attacked then dress the body. Be quick about it. Shafer when she is done take O'Reton and as quick as you possibly can take the body to the part of the forbidden forest where the Bloody Baron likes to walk. The rest of you get to work cleaning up this filth."

Though her orders were clear no one moved even the air seemed to stay perfectly still. Rage boiled through her blood. Why was she helping these people to stupid to save themselves? Why did she care about people she knew were evil? The answer made her laugh. She was connected to them, they were her people and she had to protect them. She had to change them and try to earn their redemption because in her mind if there wasn't hope for them how could there be hope for her?

"You idiots! What part of my orders cant you understand? Do you smell that sweetness in the air? That is Peeves getting ready to grace us with his presence again as a Poltergeist and if you don't follow me like the queen I am then not only will he be able to identify all of his attackers but give perfect evidence to support it!"

The death eaters scattered like cockroaches exposed to sudden sunlight. The flurry of motion made Hermione dizzy and, along with the urgent need for fresh air her body was sending her, it was taking all of her strength to stand upright. The memory had left a dark air about her and Hermione couldn't help but draw in its much needed energy. She spun on her heel and before she was even fully aware of her movements her fist connected with Dolohov's jaw. A dull crack permeated the air and Dolohov's eyes dilated with surprise.

The Death Eaters kept moving but the chamber had gotten suspiciously quite making it very apparent everyone had seen what had happened and everyone was waiting for what was going to happen next. Hermione could see Dolohov's anger rising giving him the air of an upset bull and much of the same tendencies. Deciding against letting him gain enough steam to retaliate she drove her knee hard into his stomach bringing him to the ground and kneeled beside with him her voice a deadly whisper.

"You're the scum of the earth Dolohov and I don't care how I have to do it I will make sure you remember and regret this for the rest of your life."

"Y…yo..you Bitch!" he spat gasping for breath.

"You make me sick." Hermione hissed in return and stood tall and proud her glare burning through everyone who dared turn from their work to look at her. She turned her back on him and marched from the chamber toward the fresh air her body was commanding. No one came to Dolohov's aid even after Hermione was out of ear shot. Possibly because they didn't want to risk her anger or maybe they felt he didn't deserve aid. It was possible they felt shame about their animal like bloodlust he had led them in and maybe just maybe she was finally getting through to them.

**Gideon: **

Worry was gnawing at Gideon's insides as if some beast with razor sharp talons had taken up residence there. Aurora had been gone a long time. Longer than Slughorn's party had lasted that's for sure. Victoria and Katarina had stumbled in with their dates an hour ago and had taken to their beds to make the night complete. Surely Rocksfer and Evian would have smiles of victory in the morning but they weren't what was worrying him they were big boys and could take care of their own business. Aurora had been gone so long and she was with The Dark Lord. Gideon didn't know what was worrying him more the fact The Dark Lord could have turned on her, realized her plan, and hurt her or…the fact that she could be celebrating Halloween with him in the same way Victoria and Katarina were with their dates.

Just the thought made his mind go dark with rage. He knew of course that it had happened once and that Aurora had barely any choice if she wanted to live but the thought of the Dark Lord being with her in the way that Gideon wanted with all his being made him want to rip the Dark Lord's head from his shoulders. In addition to that he was highly suspicious of the amount of Death Eaters that had snuck from the common room with Abraxis at the lead. It didn't bode well at all especially with the restlessness surrounding the Voldemort loyal Death Eaters. Something big was going on and Gideon dreaded it involved Aurora.

Though he kept trying to pull his mind away from thoughts like that they kept returning till finally he grabbed up his coat and headed for the corridors. He had to find her and he prayed that she was okay and he wasn't going to regret what he found. He powered through the corridors his feet taking him along familiar routes he had once taken almost every night when he had been blindly devoted to the dark lord. His inner intuition was right because as he rounded the corner he saw Aurora coming at him. She looked like something supernatural, like a goddess come to earth, like moonlight personified and she was angry. Mere mortals should never face anger like that.

Aurora's hands shook in rage and she looked passed him without seeing because, he realized, tears were streaming down making miniature rivers down her cheeks. It was a miracle that she hadn't run into anything yet. Gideon, ignoring his urge of self preservation, reached out and caught her arm. She reacted with the grace and skill of a panther and in a second had pinned him to the ground. Which amazed him just in the way she could move in a dress so form fitting.

"Aurora it's me! It's Gideon!" He breathed.

Aurora shook her head as if to clear it and for the first time seemed to really see him. "Oh Merlin! Gideon I'm so sorry!"

She leapt to her feet with her normal fluid grace and stretched out a dainty hand to pull him along as well. For the second time he could ever recall she looked completely helpless and fragile like one strong wind would cause her to shatter into a million pieces forever taking her away from him.

"Aurora what's wrong?" He asked trying to keep some of his deeper emotions in check but before he could manage she threw herself into his arms.

"Gideon it's awful!" she sobbed softly. "all those people still loyal to him. All those people acting like _animals! _They killed someone Gideon…they actually killed someone and they have no regret."

So that's what had been going on tonight. Waves of shame swept over Gideon if only he had done something, or asked around he could have prevented this. Her sobs rocked her small frame and he found himself worrying she was going to shatter. She cared so much about everyone even those who seemed beyond redemption. Her heart was too big for the world of men. He knew better than almost everyone how tough Aurora could be but it was moments like this where he finally understood why she had to be so. If she wasn't and with the heart she had she wouldn't be able to survive in this world.

His heart raced and as she looked up at him he could see her ocean blue eyes framed in crystal tears that clung to her dark lashes. They only intensified her beauty and before he knew it he was leaning toward her. Quickly before she could scold him, push him away, or protest he pulled her closer and pressed his lips gently to hers.

**Hermione: **

Somehow the feel of Gideon's lips against hers made the memories she had merely glimpsed earlier come flooding in from the corners of her consciousness. They enveloped her in waves, still fuzzy like old movies yet sharper than they had been.

Dumbledore's face so much younger than Hermione could ever remember seeing and he was in such a position that he must have been holding her. She could hear Malinda's pleading, smell the fresh blood, and hear the approaching footsteps but what truly gave her the chills was the coldness in Dumbledore's voice.

"Malinda you are being a child! This is for the greater good! She is needed in the future. Your Aurora will do great things and fear not because she will return one day when she can yet again prove herself useful to me."

"But Dumbledore please…my baby…my..my ba..baby." Malinda sobbed. "Why us? We have only ever been loyal to you we have done everything you've asked. Why are you taking our baby? Please Dumbledore."

"Because she is the best." Dumbledore said simply. "Stop your sniveling and I'd tend to your wounds if I were you. You do want to live to see your little girl again don't you."

He looked over at were Malinda must have been then turned on his heels taking Hermione with him. He looked down at her and observed her with his piercing blue eyes like he would do so many times when she was older.

"I think a nice muggle family will do for you. It will certainly be the last place anyone would think I'd place someone who has your talents." He mumbled talking more to himself than to her.

Hermione was back in the present but Gideon's lips were no longer on hers. She quickly realized his arms were the only thing holding her up as she seemed to have lost control of her legs. Tonight was a night for seeing peoples true colors and it seemed she needed to have a long discussion with her future headmaster. Tonight was a night were all the truths came to light and peoples' souls were laid bare for her to see. It made her sick since she was hiding, or at least she thought she was hiding, in a completely different identity opposite from her own. Maybe in a way tonight was also a night to tie up loose ends.


	17. Lies and False Identities: Who Am I?

**Once again I have to apologize to you, my dear readers, for this absurdly late update. I've had to take on the caretaking of my two year old sister so that my mother can devote the time and energy needed to my youngest sister. That, coupled with my classes, work, and trying to do major community service and extra after school activities my writing has taken the very back seat. So I can only make promises to try to do better, which unfortunately, I'm not a hundred percent sure I can keep. **

**Chapter 17: Lies and false identities: Who am I? **

The corridors melted away, almost as if they feared Hermione's rage and didn't want to stand in her way. Hermione herself was shocked at the single minded intensity of it. All of her life she had kept her emotions in iron control only slipping a few times in memory. But that's the funny thing…all her life….was it really even her life? Whose life was she living? Was she really Aurora or was she Hermione? Who was the real Hermione Granger and what had happened to her so that she could take her place? These thoughts flowed like a poison through her mind corroding all of her memories, which, she couldn't even be sure were real. For all she knew Dumbledore had replaced her real memories for the ones she could recall.

Hermione's feet and rage led her all the way to Dumbledore's office and she didn't even care about how late it was or how rude it was to be calling on someone this late. Her fist hammered the door and the dull pounding noise was the only sound that could be heard besides her heavy breathing. After what was only a moment but felt like an eternity to her the door slide open and she dashed in. Dumbledore calm and collected as always, sat fully dressed in his day robes sipping at a cup of tea. He took her in from her hair to her toes and for a moment Hermione was slightly self-conscious about her costume, what must have been utter disarray of her hair, and her kiss swollen lips but her rage quickly quelled such silly thoughts.

"Who am I?" she blurted and then clapped her hands to her mouth because it had slipped out way more pathetic and hopeless than she had meant.

Dumbledore didn't answer immediately but instead motioned to the chair in front of his desk and fixed another cup of tea for her. "Well my dear girl that is an obtuse question that you could answer yourself."

"I'm not Hermione Granger, a muggleborn, am I?"

He clapped slow and methodical as if he was merely humoring a slow child who had happened to have gotten the date correct. "Did you ever wonder why you always seemed so uncomfortable in your own skin? Why your talents exceeded almost every muggleborn and pureblood you came across? Better yet," He gave a small chuckle, "Didn't you wonder why the appearance changing potion was irreversible or why becoming Aurora Craith was so easy and Craith Manor felt so much like home?"

Just like that the world that had once seemed so solid tilted and started spinning around her like a tornado was running through everything she had thought was true destroying it and showing her the truth hidden in plain sight. Once upon a time Hermione's knees would have gone weak and she would have wept openly about the unfairness of the life she lead but Aurora was stronger than that. Aurora had what it took to lead armies, take people twice her size and skill, and certainly didn't weep over what couldn't be taken back.

She forced her rage in check and forced her face into the cold mask she used when dealing with a Tom Loyal Death Eater. "why?"

"Why is the grass green? The Sky blue? How can bumblebees fly? Why what my dear?"

"Why did you do this to me and my family?"

"I would think it would be quite obvious my dear."

"Well its not!"

"You're Tom's perfect match. Who else could hope to meet him in a battle of wits, or talent? I merely had to prevent you from joining his side, like you would have done if you had been allowed to live in your proper time instead of seeing the havoc he will bring in the future. I gave you an advantage…you should be thanking me."

"Who was Hermione Granger?"

"No-one she never existed. All it took was a little charms work and a potion or two and I could plop you into the laps of those muggles who thought they had honestly had you. Hermione Granger is a made up name for a made up baby girl who was never born."

Early morning sunlight drifted through the clouds and struck Aurora, for that was her true name, like a physical blow. It had taken almost super Heroine effort to reign in her rage and discover exactly what in her life had been lies and what had been truth. An aging drought had been given to her along with several long lasting appearance charms to make the family resemblance completely vanish but when she had taken the potion in Dumbledore's office everything had returned to normal. Her muggle foster parents hadn't been in on it in the slightest and when she had preformed to charms to make them forget her, before she left with Harry, she just made Dumbledore's job easier.

Dumbledore hadn't once apologized and by the end of the night she had to grudgingly admit he was right. With the undeniable and powerful attraction she felt to Tom if she didn't know about his future as Lord Voldemort she would be putty in his hands. Yet her rage wouldn't completely die. Years he had taken from her. Years of being completely understood, loved without reservation, having a brother, and all the other sappy memories a child wants to have with their parents that her foster parents hadn't provided adequately. As if the enchantments Dumbledore had placed on them weren't strong enough and they knew deep down she wasn't their real daughter.

She had a thirst for revenge that she wouldn't allow herself to quench. Deep down she had to force her-self to believe it was all for the best and that Dumbledore himself knew best no matter what. She wanted to believe he had a heart and wasn't the monster her heart cried out he was. Her heart was raw with overflowing emotions and she didn't know any outlet to apply them to that wouldn't lead down a bad path. If only she had had more time to speak with her real parents before she had began her mission. There was still so much she didn't know and longed to the barrier of many years apart separating them and it was a mountain she was afraid they couldn't climb.

The cool skin of Nagini brought her completely to the present and with the force of a ton of bricks the other bad memories from the night before slammed down on her. Peeves! Aurora moved so fast she was almost levitating as she hurried to get dressed and wake up the resistant Victoria and Katarina.

"Guys you don't understand we need to be in the Great Hall early and seen by many!" She hissed through bared teeth and instantly they forced themselves to alertness before they angered her further.

"What do you mean Aurora?" Victoria yawned ruffling her wild mane of red hair that looked model worthy already.

"Dolohov has messed up by gigantic proportions and if we don't get down there now he may be taking all of us down with him!"

Those words worked as well as any spell to get her two friends up and moving. As they marched to the Great Hall Aurora whispered the details of the night before stopping quickly whenever she noticed anyone straying to near. With her two friends lending their support they marched into the Great Hall as if they were clean as God's own Fingers.

**Gideon: **

Waiting…it would be waiting that killed him. Or at least that's the conclusion Gideon came to as he waited, rather impatiently, for Aurora to come down to Breakfast. He feared down to his soul that he had completely damaged their relationship beyond repair. The thought made his heart twist painfully like it was trying to rip itself in half. He had been such and idiot kissing her like that last night but how could he help it? She was a goddess gracing the earth, moonlight personified, perfection and every other romantic line he could pull out of his brain. He had been resisting the call of her lips for so long. She had become his savior and his friend and he had given into weakness and probably destroyed any chance he may have had of gaining a real relationship with her.

Against his will Gideon's eyes drifted up the table to alight on The Dark Lord's face. For the first time he could recall the Dark Lord actually looked kind of troubled unless a professor glanced over in such a case the Dark Lord's face would form into his careful mask of dignified detachment. From the Dark Lord Gideon's eyes slid left where Dolohov was sitting. It had been clear hours earlier, when Gideon had meandered into the _Vestibulum Mortis _to gauge the damage and help with clean up, that Dolohov had been thrown from The Dark Lord's inner circle. However, he had managed to retain his spot so close to the Dark Lord for the simple reason it would have been too suspicious for their order to be changed so drastically on the day the Grounds' Keeper will find the body.

A general intake of breath from all the red blooded males (and some of the females) in the room drew Gideon's attention to the entrance of the Great Hall. In glided Aurora flanked on either side by Katarina and Victoria the combined beauty of the three seemed to make time stop. Victoria and Katarina were considered great beauties by everyone's standards but following the perfection that was Aurora their beauty was dull and boring. Even running on what must have been only a few hours of sleep, Aurora's deep ocean eyes sparkled and her porcelain skin seemed to glow from a light that was lit deep inside her. She was a Queen and no one would dare deny the truth of it.

Gideon couldn't stop himself from glancing up the table to the Dark Lord and to his shock he saw a look akin to a lovesick puppy directed at Aurora. For some reason it made his stomach hurt and he quickly looked away. As Aurora continued her way up the table she stopped at every person who wanted her attention and shared a quick word, a smile, and in some cases a hug. She didn't stop at him. Katarina broke off first to take her place by Rocksfer and a few seconds later Victoria took her seat by Evian. Gideon's heart started beating faster and faster the closer Aurora got to her seat at the Dark Lord's right hand.

He mentally cursed his stupidity and stabbed forcefully at his eggs with his fork. What had he really expected? For Aurora to greet him with a passionate kiss and seat herself beside him? Not only would that endanger both of their lives, it would completely spoil her mission. Besides, he sighed, it's not like she had promised him anything. HE had caught HER at a moment of weakness and HE had kissed HER. In more ways than one she probably thought he had taken advantage of her. His eyes found her face and try as he might he couldn't unlock the secrets of her thoughts.

He watched grudgingly as the Dark Lord reached out and kissed the back of Aurora's hand gaining him the reward of her lovely laugh and the slight flush of her pale cheeks. Gideon started as a sudden sharp pain erupted from his hand; he had completely bent his fork till it was stabbing his palm. One single ruby droplet fell from his palm and while it dropped, almost in slow motion, to the white table cloth below he heard the scream.

**Tom: **

The shrieks of a first year hufflepuff rang out in the hall and it was soon joined by hundreds more. Tom subtly sent out the signal that told all of his Death Eaters to arrange themselves into shock before turning to watch the body of Peeves be carried to the staff table by the Grounds' Keeper. The man's steps were slow and solemn and as word of who the body was spread like wild fire crying erupted. Quiet sobbing close to him made Tom look around and he saw Aurora. Her hands were balled into fists around her skirt and her eyes were lined with crystal tears that spilled over into the rivers flowing down her cheeks. She cried so openly Tom almost forgot that she had already seen the body; she already knew of the destruction and torture he endured.

His heart and head started hurting simultaneously. He had seen plenty of women crying. He had made his fair share cry as well but none of their tears made him feel the sense of wrongness that Aurora's did. Her tears brought overwhelming guilt because he knew he contributed to them. In his heart he felt he should do everything in his power to prevent her from ever crying again. A person like Aurora should never have to shed a tear. He wanted to kill Abraxis with his bare hands for making this happen and if Abraxis was ever the source of her tears again Tom probably would.

Finally the Grounds' Keeper made it to the headmaster and they were blocked out of sight as hordes of professors flocked to examine the body but they quickly stepped away as a silver burst of light exploded from the ceiling and rained all around the body. It steadily grew shape and definition until the spectral form of Peeves was visible for all to see.

**Aurora: **

It took a good deal of focus not to scream as several other girls had chosen to do. She had known this was going to happen, but even so she had been trying to trick herself all morning into believing it wasn't really going to happen. What shocked her most was that Peeves wasn't acting at all like the peeves she knew. For the first time she could ever remember he looked very sad. He stretched out his ghostly fingers and ran them through the hair on his once living body. His eyes were dark and huge with so much grief it was hard to watch. Her tears stopped. She had nothing to be sad about. She hadn't lost anything. The only people who should be grieving were Peeves and His beloved. All she should feel was guilt.

She sat straighter and watched as the Bloody Baron took Peeves's hand and led him away from his body. Peeves let out one heart breaking wail but allowed the Baron to take him away. Dumbledore and Headmaster Dippet swept from the room after the two apparitions leaving the other professors to get things in order. Every house was sent back to their Common Rooms to her relief because she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on anything but her guilt.

For the second time in two days the corridors seemed to melt as she walked until she found herself seated at a desk surrounded by parchment and quills. To her wonder her hands didn't shake as she drew a quill from the ink pot and began to write. After what seemed like hours later, she pushed herself up from the desk, folded the several sheets of letter parchment into an envelope, addressed it and headed to the owlery. No matter what she passed or what she saw on the way the first few lines of her letter remained burned behind her eyelids.

_Dearest mother and father,_

_I know the truth._


	18. Chapter 18: The Tears of the Innocent

Chapter 18: The Tears of the innocent always taste the sweetest.

Malinda hardly stirred as Peony refilled her porcelain cup with çikolata, a rich drink that was most akin to the oldest forms of hot chocolate. Something was wrong. She could feel it deep down in the place she had only discovered after having her dear children. Worry gnawed at her and despite the delicious smells coming from the spread laid out before her, she could only take small sips from her çikolata and ponder the fate of her children.

Vasher was his father's child; stubborn to a point, caring, brave and most of all cunning. He followed his father's dangerous footsteps as double agent, trader of magical goods, manipulator of the ministry, and had added his own twist by serving as a free lance bounty hunter when the mood struck him. The last owl he sent her had placed him in Egypt rubbing elbows with all the right people and trading for more items for the many stores the Craiths possessed. Vasher was normally very good about keeping himself out of hot water.

No she doubted the unease she felt was for her son, who by all accounts should be as safe as any at the moment. But, there was Aurora. Oh….Aurora. It had been years since Malinda had been able to embrace her waking hours without the dull ache of worry for her only daughter. The night Aurora had been so cruelly ripped from her arms for the cause had almost broken her. Even the thought of that dark night caused spasms to rack her shoulders.

The night had been one of the coldest Malinda could remember. Each new wave of wind whipped across her thin shoulders like they were laced with razorblades. She pulled the blanket swaddling the three day old Aurora tighter around her and nestled her closer to her breast. Soft footstep sounded behind her and Victors arms wrapped around her.

"This is an uneasy night my love." He murmured into her ear.

"I know Victor, but we have to get home. Mildred has children of her own to get home to and Vasher is becoming incredibly hard to handle in our absence."

"That boy," he chuckled. "I have no clue where he gets that from."

"Oh don't kid." Malinda huffed. "That child is more like you every day. Not a trace of my calm temperament in that boy."

Victor affectionately kissed her cheek and tugged her along the cobblestone path. "Well my dear, Like father like son," he paused to caress his new born daughter's head. "Like mother like daughter."

"Oh I hope so," She laughed the laugh only Victor could draw from her and nuzzled her chin against her daughters covered head. "I can't handle three of you. You'll have to have me committed to Mungos.

Still chuckling at each other, they made their way across town to the train. It would have been much faster to travel by floo powder but it was much too rough of a way to travel with a newborn. The warmth from the love of her live and her newborn daughter was almost enough to clog out the since of unease Malinda felt starting to creep up her spine. Something wasn't quite right. Very faintly she could here rapid footsteps that stopped whenever she and victor stopped. She could feel the eyes burrowing into the back of her neck.

Being a double agent always had danger attached to it on both sides. All it took was one slip up and their lives could be over. They were also very influential in the magical world and had made many enemies from their differing stances on issues. She glanced down at the babe asleep in her arms. There couldn't have been a worst time for something to happen. She nudged Victor gently and he gazed down at her. They had been together since they were very young children and he picked up on the fear in her eyes without her having to say a word.

Immediately he stood up taller and his hand rested against his hidden wand in case he needed to draw it quickly. Casually his gaze swept left, right, up, and down but not behind them so that they didn't set off any alarm bells.

"We need to get you and the baby out of the cold." He said loudly giving them an excuse to walk faster.

Malinda strained her ears and she could hear the feet pick up speed with them but this time they were getting closer. It was strange to her that whoever was following them hadn't made a move against them yet.

She realized too late that they were being herded.

A tall and very pale man stepped out from the mouth of an alley to stand directly in their path. His very presence dripped malice and his features must have once been beautiful but were now too foreign for Malinda to react with anything but fear. Almost animal like….Snake like in fact. Two more people stepped out from the alley behind him and took up stances on his left and right respectively. Seconds later the footsteps behind them materialized into two more people. They were viciously outnumbered.

The leader took two firm steps closer to them and peered at Malinda curiously until he noticed the bundle in her arms.

"Ah, I see we arrived just on time." His voice was colder than the night they were stranded in. "We will take that one." He gestured to Aurora. "She will cause much too much trouble for me one day."

"You most certainly not!" Malinda snapped. She was normally a very gentle and sweet person but there was a reason she was one of the top fighters in the wizarding world.

"You won't land a finger on my family." Victor threatened starting to move into a fighting stance.

The man shook his head almost like he was disappointed. "You could have made this so much easier….I'd have much preferred it didn't get _messy._ She never liked it to be messy, you know. It was an art for her."

His words meant nothing to Malinda. Nothing meant anything to Malinda at this point but saving her baby. His group closed in and that was when she noticed they carried wands. _Wizards! _They were being ambushed by Wizards! She took stalk of them. Two of the henchmen were large in size but the others were thin and willowy. Most likely they relied on magic for all their fighting. Victor and Malinda were firm believers in fighting both with magic and hand to hand. Maybe that would serve to be their advantage.

"One last time. Give her to me." The man hissed.

"Never you bastard!" Victor growled.

"So be it."

The first spell came from the big fellow to the leader's right and Malinda spun on her heel to avoid it. She ripped the sleeves of her coat off and used them to tie Aurora to herself in a make shift papoose. It was time to battle. Victor tossed her wand to her from inside his coat and it landed squarely in her palm. Back to back she and her husband faced their attackers. The next spell aimed at her came from The Man himself. She tried to avoid it put it caught her in the side cutting her deeper than any spell she knew of. Blood flowed freely down her side but the adrenaline kept the pain from reaching her.

She shot off a spell at the alley itself and as she thought it would it bounced and hit the henchman to his left who fell like a sac of potatoes. Victor was fighting two others at the same time and the injuries were starting to add up on both sides. Malinda was left to fight the Man and his last henchman.

The henchman approached her, trying to use his size to intimidate her and the man moved to the back to let him do the dirty work. His spells were rudimentary but Malinda wasn't at her fullest potential so soon after child labor. For a moment it seemed he would win until she realized all his focus was on her wand and promptly connected her boot to the side of his head knocking him out.

Victor was still fighting with one of the other henchman so that left The Man to her. They circled each other. The Man was strangely interested and his brownish red eyes sparkled with excitement. He aimed a stunner at her left which she dodged and countered with a burning curse that caught him on the forearm. It didn't stop him and he quickly hit her with another cutting curse across her thigh. The cobblestones were slick with her blood and Malinda was so tired. She had to protect the sleeping child bound to her and that provided her with strength. They fell into a rhythm of curses, dodging, hexing, dodging, running, throwing. It went on for what felt like forever.

"you fight like her!" the man yelled excitedly as he blasted another curse her way. "but not as well."

His words confused her and at this point injuries on her side were great. She didn't know how long she could keep it up. The world was quickly slipping from her faster than she could control it. She fell to her knees clutching her child. The tears came before she could control herself.

"Not my baby." She sobbed.

The Man's footsteps drew closer to her and his shoes came into her line of vision.

"How someone so strong came from someone so weak." He spat.

Malinda clutched her baby tighter to her breast. He would have to claw her baby from her cold dead hands. She felt him cut the papoose cords and she bent as if her body could form a shield around her little one. His grip was rough and cold as he tried to force her to let go of her child but she threw her last bit of strength into not letting go. Then suddenly he was gone.

"Tom. You're not welcome here." Came a voice. A voice she remembered. Dumbledore! They were saved.

"This is none of your concern!" The Man hissed but his face was visibly distressed.

"We both know it is very much my concern Tom. Now leave." Dumbledore calmly walked towards The Man while drawing his wand.

For a moment The Man Dumbledore called Tom seemed to weigh his options before waving his wand and disappearing from site. Victor limped over to Malinda and fell to his knees beside her breathing hard.

"Are you and the baby okay?" He gasped.

"Aur..roa is..fine. She… is sleeping." Malinda stuttered out.

"Oh Merlin you are white as a sheet Malinda!" Victors hands found her various bleeding wounds and came away slick with fresh blood. "We need to get you back to the hospital!"

"I'll…be…fine." Malinda coughed and grimaced as the movement caused all her wound to pulse with fresh pain.

"Dumbledore what is going on?" Victor demanded. "Who was that?"

"That my dear boy, was the greatest evil this world will know for several generations."

"What did he want with our baby?"

"He was trying to get rid of the one person that can stop him before he truly gets started."

Dumbledore tugged at his beard thoughtfully a moment before stooping down to sweep Aurora into his arms. The baby stirred for the first time since leaving Mungos. One little white hand fought its way through her blankets to play with the Auburn hairs of Dumbledore's beard and her sweet giggle could be heard in through the cold night air.

"She will not be safe with you anymore. I will have to place her where he can't get to her."

Malinda felt her heart start to crack. Nine months she carried that lovely baby inside her but only got to hold her in her arms for a few days. Surely Dumbledore was underestimating the power they had to protect their daughter. He couldn't take her. She wouldn't allow it. She needed her baby safe in her arms or she would never stop worrying.

"Not my baby! Please not my baby!" Malinda cried.

"Malinda you are being a child! This is for the greater good! She is needed in the future. Your Aurora will do great things and fear not because she will return one day when she can yet again prove herself useful to me."

"But Dumbledore please…my baby..my…my…my ba..baby." Malinda sobbed. "Why us? We have only ever been loyal to you. We have done everything you've asked! Why are you taking our baby Please Dumbledore!"

The pain from her wounds was farthest from Malinda's mind as she gazed at her baby in the arms of someone who had been her hero. How could she just let him take her? It went against every motherly instinct she had. What would they tell Vasher? What would they tell everyone that had seen Malinda swollen with pregnancy?

"Because she is the best." Dumbledore said simply. "Stop your sniveling and I'd tend to your wounds if I were you. You do want to live to see your little girl again, don't you?"

Dumbledore's piercing blue eyes penetrated her soul and for some reason Malinda found herself able to watch him turn on his heel taking her beloved daughter with him. Maybe he was right. That man knew who they were. It wouldn't be hard to track them down. If he really wanted her daughter that bad.

All Malinda could do was allow Victor to hold her as she watched Dumbledore's retreating back. He mumbled something to Aurora or maybe to himself and vanished into the night. Malinda was almost too weak to keep her eyes open but the tears started to flow and Her world went black.

Malinda was broken out of her reverie by Aurora's barn owl Soren landing heavily on the breakfast table in front of her. He dropped a letter in her lap and helped himself to her uneaten breakfast. Her heart soared happily. She loved that Aurora had so quickly bonded with her true parents. She wrote almost every day and it was so easy to close her eyes and pretend Aurora had never been taken. That she knew who she was….but that would never happen.

She quickly opened the letter and almost fainted as she scanned the first page. Her tears streamed down her face quickly rendering the majority of the letter unreadable….except for those first few lines that held so much heartbreak, so much promise, so much hope, so much guilt and so much regret.

_Dearest mother and father,_

_I know the truth._


End file.
